After The Party
by Beby Vee
Summary: Semua cerita ini berawal setelah pesta malam itu berakhir/KAISOO/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : After The Party**

 _-by : Beby Vee_

 **Maincast :**

Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _..Dan jangan menyesal karena kau pernah mencampakanku.."_

 _-Do kyungsoo_

.

Jongin membenarkan setelan jasnya setelah turun dari mobil. Lelaki itu melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

 _Pukul 7 malam lebih 15 menit_.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega karena berhasil tidak terlambat diacara penting sahabatnya. Dengan gagah lelaki itu melangkah tungkai kakinya menuju aula yang akan digunakan untuk pesta sahabatnya.

Sesekali lelaki tampan itu mengangguk serta membalas senyum tiap orang yang menyapanya ketika berjalan. Tak butuh waktu lama, kakinya sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu besar yang menjadi gerbang pesta berlangsung.

Dia disambut bungkukan hormat oleh para pengawal yang menjaga pintu setelah menunjukkan kartu namanya.

 _Kim Jongin_

Siapa yang tidak kenal namanya dinegara gingseng ini. Seluruh warga masyarakat Korea jelas tau sepak terjangnya. Wajahnya sering menghiasi koran-koran atau majalah bisnis ternama karena pencapaiannya diusia yang sangat muda.

Dalam 25 tahun hidupnya Kim Jongin dieluh-eluhkan namanya karena berhasil membangkitkan perusahaan keluarganya yang berada diujung tanduk. Mengembangkannya dalam waktu beberapa tahun lalu menjadikan perusahaannya memimpin paling depan perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya. Pengaruhnya benar-benar besar untuk setiap sektor usaha.

Lelaki itu lalu mengangguk untuk mengecupkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada pengawal yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Langkah pertamanya menapaki lantai aula pesta lelaki langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Seluruh orang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk memandang kearahnya. Seluruh tatapan yang terlalu biasa dilihat oleh Kim Jongin selama eksistensinya didunia fana ini.

Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa ketika orang-orang memandangnya sarat akan kekaguman semenjak kecil. Hal itu tidak membuatnya tidak nyaman melainkan sebaliknya semakin membuatnya percaya diri akan dirinya.

"Jongin kau datang."

Itu suara pemilik pesta. Jongin tersenyum dibuatnya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu menghampirinya dengan gelas tinggi wine ditangan kanannya.

"Hay yeol, apa aku terlambat."

Mereka berpelukan sejenak sebelum Chanyeol memukul main-main bahu Jongin.

"Apa kau mengejekku? Kau bahkan datang lebih awal."

"Haha.. benarkah? Tapi kulihat, semua orang sudah memenuhi aula ini."

"Kau tau sendiri orang-orang selalu bersemangat dengan pesta yang kubuat." Dan Jongin mengamininya karena memang benar, setiap Park Chanyeol mengadakan pesta maka tamu undangan akan datang 30 menit lebih awal seperti mereka tidak sabar dengan pesta yang diadakan oleh lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menggiring Jongin untuk sedikit menyingkir dari keramaian. Kedua hendak berbincang-bincang karena sudah 1 bulan mereka tidak bertemu karena Chanyeol yang pergi ke Jepang.

Jongin yang menyadari mereka terlalu lama berbincang pun bertanya,

"Kapan kau akan memulai pestanya? Ini sudah hampir pukul 8 malam."

"Sebentar lagi, aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang?" tanya Jongin penasaran sedang Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan deheman singkat.

"Apa itu Baekhyun noona?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Baekhyun? Kau tau aku dan wanita itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dan tidak akan pernah menjadi apa-apa."

Jongin mendengus sendiri mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Rasanya dia sudah hafal diluar kepala dengan kalimat itu. Sudah sejak lama Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol namun Chanyeol selalu menolaknya entah karena alasan apa. Hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tau.

Tak ingin mendengar penyangkalan sahabatnya lebih lagi, Jongin memutuskan untuk diam dan menyesap wine yang sedari tadi dia anggurkan begitu saja.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat untuk menikmati wine digelas masing-masing. Sampai Chanyeol membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Dia datang." Ucap lelaki itu sembari menepuk punggung Jongin.

Sedang Jongin terkekeh sendiri melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum lebar untuk menyambut tamu specialnya.

Samar-samar Jongin bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Seorang gadis dengan gaun hitam dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai. Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena badan tiang Chanyeol menghalanginya.

Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk menyerah mencuri lihat. Lelaki itu kembali sibuk dengan wine-nya sembari memandang tamu lain yang mengunjungi pesta tersebut.

Sampai suara Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu sudah berada disebelah Jongin. Dia berdiri dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sedikit familiar untuk Jongin. Lelaki itu terus mengamitinya sampai..

 _Tunggu, bukankah itu..._

"Jongin-ah, perkenalkan ini sahabatku yang lain. Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan.

Sedang wanita yang berada disebelah Chanyeol tersenyum cantik sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Jongin.

"Hay.. lama tidak bertemu Jongin-ah,"

Deg

Saat itu juga Jongin dibuat terbeku ditempatnya. Tebakannya benar tentang wanita itu.

.

.

.

Acara pesta akhirnya dimulai setelah kedatangan Kyungsoo. Setelah meresmikan perusahaan barunya, kini Chanyeol diminta untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

Sedang Jongin, semala itu tidak terfokus sama sekali dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Matanya dengan tidak tahu malu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Wanita itu berada di meja sebrang mejanya. Dia ingin menghampiri wanita itu namun ragu. Jadi dia hanya bisa terus memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Sampai akhirnya acara penyambutan selasai. Kini sudah saatnya masuk ke acara inti.

Chanyeol hanya mendatangi Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum kembali pergi untuk mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Jongin.

Lelaki itu dengan segela keberaniannya melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Kyungsoo. Diulurkannya tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri yang sedari tadi diam ditempat dibuat kaget karena ada sebuah tangan terulur didepannya.

Wanita itu mendongak dan sedikit bingung ketika mendapati seorang Kim Jongin didepannya.

"Mau berdangsa denganku?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dipandanginya secara bergantian tangan Jongin dan wajah lelaki itu. Menimang-nimang sampai wanita itu tersenyum dan balas menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

"Tentu,"

Wanita itu tersenyum cantik membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

Ketika sampai ditengah-tengah aula dengan beberapa orang yang berdangsa, Jongin mulai mendekatkan dirinya untuk mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo.

Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri tanpa sungkan, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin.

Mereka bergerak dengan iringan musik yang mengalun dengan apik. Tidak dihiraukan oleh keduanya bagaimana orang-orang memandang mereka dengan berbeda.

Jongin sendiri hanya terfokus menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu anggun dengan make up tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Jongin merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh keras melihat bagaimana paras ayu Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo membuka suara membuat Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajahnya terkesiap. Lelaki itu sedikit gugup ketika Kyungsoo balik menatap tepat matanya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" ucap Jongin setelah berhasil mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh kala menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau bisa melihatnya Jongin. Aku juga baik."

"Syukurlah."

Diam. Mereka berdua kembali diam. Mereka hanya saling melemparkan tatapan tersembunyi diujung matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita dapat bertemu disini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Aku juga."

Tepat beberapa saat kemudian musik berhenti. Berganti dengan musik lain yang lebih bersemangat dan Kyungsoo enggan melanjutkan. Jadi wanita itu melepas dekapan Jongin hendak pergi sebelum Jongin mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau bertahan sebentar disini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat bagaimana Jongin mengeratkan cekalan tangannya. Wanita itu menatap wajah berharap Jongin.

"Ingin melanjutkannya ditempat lain?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang tidak mengerti mengernyit karena ucapan wanita itu.

.

.

.

Dan ternyata ini lah yang dimaksud Kyungsoo meneruskannya ditempat lain.

Meneruskan ketempat yang lebih tertutup dengan keduanya yang saling bergelung peluh dengan tubuh telanjang keduanya.

Kyungsoo mendesah keras akibat kejantanan Jongin yang keluar masuk dengan cepat di kewanitaannya. Sedang Jongin semakin semangat menggagahi Kyungsoo karena demi apa pun, wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat menakjubkan ketika terangsang. Dan Jongin benar-benar menyukai pemandangan wajah itu.

tadi Jongin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Namun saat gadis itu menariknya kesebuah lorong lalu menciumnya. Saat itu juga hasrat Jongin terpancing lalu menyeret Kyungsoo kesebuah kamar di hotel tersebut secara acak.

Beruntung Jongin memiliki sedikit banyak saham di hotel tempat pesta Chanyeol diadakan, jadi dia memiliki kartu VVIP yang dapat mengakses kamar hotel tanpa perlu check-in terlebih dahulu.

Jadi ketika pintu kamar hotel ditutup Jongin dengan segera mencium panas Kyungsoo. Melucuti gaun wanita itu dengan tidak sabaran sebelum melemparnya keranjang lalu menyetubuhinya.

.

"Ah.. ah.. ah... ah.. J-jonginhh," Kyungsoo mendesah semakin keras tiap Jongin menumbuk titik termanisnya. Sedang Jongin menyeringai melihat wajah penuh kenikmatan Kyungsoo.

Tak tahan dengan bibir hati yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan desahan tanpa henti. Jongin meraup bibir penuh itu. Melumatnya dengan rakus sebelum mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Selang beberapa saat Jongin melapas ciuman bibir Kyungsoo dan mendesah bersama Kyungsoo ketika merasakan cairannya keluar bersamaan dengan cairan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka matanya lalu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, kau luar biasa Soo."

Disisa kesadarannya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya sayu. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat Jongin menghadiahinya kecupan kecil dibibir.

"Tidurlah."

Seperti anak baik, Kyungsoo dengan segera memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah pelukan Jongin yang mendekapnya erat.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur, Jongin dibuat tersenyum sendiri. Dikecupinya dahi Kyungsoo. Rasanya dia benar-benar bahagia malam ini karena dapat memiliki Kyungsoo.

Lalu tak beberapa lama, Jongin ikut terjun kealam mimpi menemani Kyungsoo yang sudah terjun terlebih dahulu. Melupakan status yang dia sandang sekarang.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin dibuat terusik ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Lelaki itu ingin mengabaikannya dan terus mendekap Kyungsoo sepanjang hari namun ponselnya sepertinya tidak dapat menunggu.

Jadi dengan malas Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya berjalan kearah celana yang berserakan dilantai sebelum mengelurkan ponselnya.

Lelaki itu terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang tengah menelfonnya saat ini. Jongin dibuat gelagapan sendiri sedang ponselnya terus berbunyi. Jadi setelah mengecek suaranya normal lelaki itu mulai mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Ya, aku sedang lembur."

"..."

"Aku akan pulang sebenarlagi."

"..."

"Ya, sampai nanti."

PIP

Jongin mendesah lega ketika panggilan itu berakhir. Namun itu hanya sementara sebelum dia mendengar suara serak dibelakang.

"Jongin.. siapa?"

Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang terduduk dengan selimut yang menutupi sebatas dadanya. Dengan kaku Jongin tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah ranjang.

"Sudah bangun? Apa suaraku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lalu beringsut mendekat kepelukan Jongin. Wanita itu mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu."

Jongin terus mengusap kepala Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu semakin nyaman bersandar dipelukannya. Namun usapan Jongin berhenti mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Apa istrimu yang menelfon?"

Tubuh Jongin kaku begitu saja. Lelaki itu seakan-akan terserang penyakit jantung ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan hal yang ditutupinya dengan santai.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan bagaimana Jongin berubah diam mulai melepas dekapan lelaki itu lalu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jongin dengan sayang.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut.

Sedang Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan menyesal. "Kyungsoo maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tau dari lama. Pulang lah, istrimu menunggu dirumah." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mengucapkan itu. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin semakin tidak enak meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo terus memaksanya membuat Jongin akhirnya mengangguk dan menuruti kemauman Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu dengan segera memunguti pakaiannya lalu mengenakannya. Sebelum pergi Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang masih dengan selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Berikan aku nomermu Soo."

Kyungsoo mendorong ponsel Jongin pelan. "Kau akan mendapatkannya dipertemuan kedua kita nanti."

Jongin mengernyit tidak paham dengan maksud Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang pulanglah, temui istrimu. Tenang saja kita akan segera bertemu kembali setelah ini."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo yakin.

Akhirnya setelah mencium bibir Kyungsoo beberapa menit Jongin pamit pergi. Kyungsoo sendiri terus tersenyum manis selama Jongin berada disana. Namun senyum manisnya hilang ketika Jongin benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu kamar hotel tempat menginap mereka.

"Ya, tunggu kejutanku sebentar lagi sayang." Kyungsoo menyeringai membayangkan bagaimana setelah ini hidup Jongin akan terus berpusat padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue~

.

.

.

.

.

Hay, ff baru hehe :D

Jangan bully plisss karena ff satu belom selesai udah up baru. Udah ah kita buat selingan aja ff ini sama ff satunya.

Oke see you chap 2 readers-nim :*


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau menghilang malam itu dipesta. Kemana kau pergi."

Kyungsoo mengangkat cangkir lattenya. Menyesapi aroma serta rasa nikmat yang menyapa lidahnya. Kembali Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya setelah merasakan beberapa hisapan.

"Aku memiliki urusan." Jawab wanita itu singkat. Terdengar acuh dan tidak perduli dengan pertanyaan lelaki dihadapannya.

" _Dia_ juga pergi." Lelaki dihadapan Kyungsoo itu menekan kata _dia_ bermaksud membuat Kyungsoo setidaknya tegang ditempatnya. Namun Kyungsoo yang terlalu tenang membuat lelaki itu sedikit gusar.

"Kalian pergi bersama bukan?" dan yang lelaki itu dapat hanyalah kedikan bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Mengusap wajahnya memandang resah ke arah wanita didepannya.

"Kyungsoo hentikan. Kau tau jelas jika dia telah beristri. Berhenti bermain-main dengannya."

Wanita itu menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang duduk didepannya. Kentara sekali jika wanita itu tidak suka dengan ucapan si lelaki. Lelaki itupun menyadarinya, namun tidak membuatnya mundur untuk mendesak Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun dia harus menarik Kyungsoo sebelum wanita itu terjatuh lebih dalam lagi.

Kyungsoo memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya. Ekspresi tak sukanya tadi segera disingkirkan dan digantikan kembali dengan air muka datar andalannya.

"Aku bahkan belum memulainya dan kau memintaku berhenti? Apa kau bercanda Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Kyungsoo membalas terlalu tenang. Lelaki itu tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan intimidasinya.

"Kau sudah memulainya. Sejak malam kalian kembali bertemu dan kau pergi entah kemana bersamanya saat itu juga kau sudah memulai semuanya. Jadi sebelum terlalu jauh hentikan semuanya Do Kyungsoo."

"Kau salah. Itu bukan awal. Itu hanya sedikit pengenalan kecil untuk bajingan itu. Dan maaf Chanyeol, sekeras apapun kau memintaku untuk mundur aku tidak akan pernah mundur."

Kyungsoo mendorong kursinya. Membuat Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan. Kala Kyungsoo menyambar ponsel dimeja, tangan Chanyeol telulur menahannya seolah menahan kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan kemana? Kita belum selesai berbicara."

Kyungsoo menatap jengah kepada Chanyeol yang berapi-api. Dengan keras wanita itu menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini sudah siang Chanyeol-ah.. kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi lain waktu. Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru karena ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat karena jam kerjaku akan mulai 30 menit lagi."

Chanyeol dengan cepat berdiri menghalangi tubuh Kyungsoo untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Kau bekerja dimana? Biarkan aku mengantarmu. Setidaknya biarkan aku tau perusahaan mana yang memperkerjakanmu." Paksa lelaki itu.

Namun Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya keras kepala malah menodorong bahu Chanyeol agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu. Jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Kembalilah ke kekantormu sendiri dan lagi, kau akan tau dengan sendiri nanti dimana aku bekerja."

Wanita itu menjinjitkan kakinya, mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekali. Sebelum berpamitan.

"Aku pergi.."

Dengan dua kata itu, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan helaan nafas kasarnya. Wanita tadi benar-benar berhasil memporak porandakan pikiran waras Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara tegas dari dalam yang memberi ijin membuat seseorang diluar ruangan itu berani membuka pintu atasannya dan masuk.

"Presdir Kim."

Lelaki yang baru masuk tadi membungkuk memberi hormat kepada atasannya. Sedang atasannya itu hanya mengangguk sekali kepalanya tanpa melirik kearahnya karena lelaki itu tengah sibuk tenggelam dalam berkas-berkasnya.

Lelaki tadi berdehem untuk menarik atensi atasannya dan ternyata berhasil, atasannya sedari tadi menunduk dan mengacuhkannya mengangkat kepalanya memandang kearahnya.

"Ya Tuan Im, anda bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin anda laporkan."

Pria berumur 40 tahunan itu mengangguk. "Presdir, ini tentang sekertaris pribadi anda."

"Oh, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ya Presdir. Dan ini persis sesuai dengan syarat yang anda ajukan."

Si Presdir yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin itu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya kini ada seseorang yang akan membantu perkerjaannya karena dia merasa kerepotan sejak sekertaris lamanya memilih mengundurkan dirinya karena ingin fokus menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

"Jadi.. kapan dia akan mulai bekerja?"

"Hari ini Presdir dan saat ini sekertaris anda sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan anda."

"Itu bagus, suruh dia masuk. Aku ingin dia memperkenalkan dirinya."

Tuan Im mengangguk. Lelaki itu melangkah kearah pintu dan kembali dengan membawa seseorang dari balik punggungnya.

"Presdir, ini Nona Do sekertaris pribadi anda yang baru. Nona, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu kepada atasanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Wanita itu melangkah satu kali membawa tubuh sintalnya keluar dari balik punggung Tuan Im untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan atasan barunya.

"Selamat pagi Presdir Kim. Perkenalkan saya Do Kyungsoo sekertaris baru anda. Mohon bimbingannya." Kyungsoo membungkuk mengakhiri sesi perkenalannya.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang dapat memperkenalkan diri dengan tenang, maka lain lagi dengan atasan yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri dikursi kebesarannya ketika melihat siapa geranganyang menjadi sekertaris barunya.

Lelaki itu hanya terus diam memperhatikan bagaimana wajah cantik Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dadanya kembali berdesir dan darahnya bergejolak panas kala mengingat 2 malam yang lalu bibir dengan warna merah itu melakukan pekerjaan yang luar biasa kepada penisnya.

Sadar dengan pikiran kotornya, Jongin segera tersadar mengusir bayangan-bayangan erotis itu menjauh dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Lelaki itu berdehem untuk meloloskan kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat kering. Mata tajamnya menatap kearah bawahan lain yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan canggung diruangannya.

"Tuan Im kau bisa pergi. Aku memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan sekertaris baruku untuk saling mengenal. Jadi usahakan empat jam ke depan tidak ada mengganggu atau bahkan naik ke lantai ruanganku."

Tuan Im mengangguk patuh. "Ya Presdir. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Lelaki tua berumur 40 tahunan itu pamit dengan sangat sopan. Lalu berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan ruangan atasannya. Saat pintu ruangan Jongin sudah benar-benar tertutup dengan Tuan Im yang dipastikan sudah pergi. Jongin berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya lalu memutari meja memutus sedikit jarak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Well, jadi kau bisa jelaskan sesuatu Nona Do?" Jongin bertanya dengan gaya yang sangat berwibawa. Kancing jasnya dibuka lalu tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana kainnya.

Namun bukannya merasa tunduk kepada sang atasan, Kyungsoo malah membalas lelaki itu dengan sebuah cengiran lucu dengan tangan yang terangkat sebatas bahunya.

"Kejutannnnn~ apa kau terkejut?" wanita itu bertanya dengan sangat lucu dan hal itu membuat Jongin tidak mampu menahan senyumnya.

"Ck, anak nakal. Kemari kau, biar aku hukum."

Jongin merentangkan tangannya mengundang Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Dan Kyungsoo dengan senangnya berlari kecil untuk menerjang Jongin.

Jongin memeluknya erat ketika Kyungsoo berada didalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu menghirup serta mengendus-endus wangi leher Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu kegelian.

"Dasar gadis nakal. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke perusahaan ini tanpa memberitahuku? Jangan katakan kau bahkan mengetahui jika akan bekerja diperusahaan ini sejak malam itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Jongin yang menyenangkan.

Jongin mendengus mendapat respon seperti itu. Wanita dipelukannya ini benar-benar.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku sejak awal. Kau tidak tau bagaimana frustasinya aku hanya karena aku memikirkanmu dua hari ini."

Kyungsoo memberi jarang sedikit untuk pelukannya dengan Jongin, tidak melepas hanya untuk memandang wajah tampan pria yang memeluknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu dibalas anggukan dengan Jongin.

Dengan main-main Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin pelan. "Ouhhh, kau terlihat seperti penyelingkuh sekarang Jongin. Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan wanita lain ketika kau memiliki istri dipelukanmu."

Kiraya Jongin hanya memberikan kedikan bahu sebagai respon dari godaan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Bukankah terlihat seperti itu? Aku memang menyelingkuhi istriku dengan mencari kepuasan dari wanita lain. Jadi, apa kau lupa dengan dua malam lalu Kyungsoo?"

Godaan Jongin itu sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona dibuatnya. Wanita itu bertingkah malu-malu dengan memukul-mukul dada Jongin membuat si lelaki tertawa lepas dibuatnya.

Namun tanya Jongin lenyap ketika mendengar bisikan seduktif dari Kyungsoo.

"Ingin mengulang kejadian dua malam yang lalu? Sepertinya kali ini aku ingin berada diatas dan sofa diruanganmu terlihat menggairahkan untuk kegiatan kita."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya. Wanita itu saling tatap dengan Jongin. Jongin yang terangsang hanya dengan bisikan Kyung menjadi semakin tidak sabar ketika Kyungsoo melemparkan ekspresi menggoda dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lelaki itu menggeram penuh nafsu dan dengan segera menarik Kyungsoo ke sofa merah yang berada dipojok ruangannya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya lalu kemudian menarik Kyungsoo tak sabaran agar segera duduk dipangkuannya saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Sial." Jongin mengumpat kala merasakan Kyungsoo menekan penisnya yang setengah tegang.

"Kyungsoo, buka pahamu dan puaskan aku sekarang juga." Tuntut Jongin.

Mendengar perintah Jongin yang sangat menuntut Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lalu mengecup bibir Jongin dengan senang hati.

"Tentu sayang."

Lalu kemudian wanita itu mulai membuka bajunya dan menyisahkan tubuh telanjangnya yang duduk dalam pangkuan Jongin yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya lengkap.

Dia berkedip nakal dan semakin membuat Jongin menatap nafsu dirinya.

Kyungsoo sudah hendak menggoda Jongin namun karena Jongin yang sudah tidak sabar dengan tubuh putih mulus nan sintal itu akhirnya Jongin memilih menyerang Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dan membuat wanita itu mendesah karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.30 KST adalah waktu pulang seluruh pekerja dari kantor. Namun sayangnya pada pukul itu juga, hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur membuat orang-orang kelimpungan dibuatnya.

Mungkin mereka yang membawa mobil akan menganggap biasa saja hujan disore itu karena mereka tidak akan menghawatirkan tubuh mereka yang akan basah kuyup karena hujan. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang harus berangkat kekantor menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti bus ataupun kendaraan pribadi seperti motor dan sepeda roda dua. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menetap dikantor lebih lama dan menunggu hujan sedikit reda dari pada memilih menerobos hujan untuk berlari ke halte dan membuat kemungkinan mereka basah kuyup menjadi peluang yang sangat besar.

Jongin yang berada diantara kaum yang memiliki mobil memilih untuk segera pulang dengan mobilnya. Lelaki itu tadi tidak mendapati sekertaris barunya dimejanya. Mungkin wanita itu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan Jongin dibuat semakin sebal dari sekertarisnya itu pergi tanpa berpamitan dulu kepadanya padahal Jongin masih menginginkan waktu berdua.

Waktu empat jam tadi tidaklah seberapa karena mereka melewatinya dengan desahan serta erangan membuat waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat dan Jongin benci akan fakta itu.

Jongin mengangguk kecil menanggapi karyawannya yang menyapanya disepanjang perjalanannya menuju bestmen tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Lelaki itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai keluar dari lingkungan kantornya. Matanya memandang kesekeliling. Melihat bagaimana orang-orang yang beramai-ramai berteduh ditempat-tempat yang kiranya bisa melindungi mereka dari terpaan air itu.

Hingga matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok wanita yang tengah berdiri berdesak-desakan dihalte dengan orang-orang yang berjubel disana. Bahkan Jongin melihat sesekali lengan kiri wanita itu harus rela terkena air hujan karena orang-orang yang mendorongnya.

Dengan perasaan khawatir, Jongin mulai membawa kendaraan beroda empatnya untuk menepi mendekati wanita tadi.

"Kyungsoo!" lelaki itu memanggil setelah jarak mobil dengan Kyungsoo hanya satu meter. Dia membuka kaca mobilnya untuk membuat Kyungsoo melihat siapa dia.

"Masuk." Ucapnya singkat dan tanpa perlawanan Kyungsoo langsung masuk begitu saja. Seratus persen Jongin yakin Kyungsoo kedinginan jadi wanita itu memilih untuk masuk dari pada harus kembali menunggu bus yang entah kapan datang.

"Ini." Jongin memberikan mantelnya kepada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan senyum lalu mulai memakai mantel yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa kau harus menunggu disana? Seharusnya kau menungguku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Wanita itu menoleh kearah Jongin yang tampak fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat gosip. Kau tau aku adalah anak baru terlebih pulang dengan atasanmu adalah sesuatu yang nantinya akan membuat namamu ikut buruk nantinya."

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat ketika lampu jalan berwarna merah. Lelaki itu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit lepek.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku akan mengurus semua, jadi mulai besok aku yang akan mengantar jemputmu. Dan tidak ada penolakan."

Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menyangkal bungkam ketika mendengar akhir kalimat Jongin. Sedang Jongin terkekeh melihat bagaimana wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo yang tengah merajuk itu.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya ketika lampu jalan berubah warna menjadi hijau.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue~

.

.

.

.

.

Aku rasa cukup sampai disini dulu huhuhu~~~

Maaf sebelumnya karena NC nya aku cut. Kita simpen NC buat chapter depan :D

Sebelum kalian protes tentang dikitnya chapter ini baby vee mau menghimbau jika ff ini akan ditulis tidak lebih dari 2k tiap chapternya karena baby vee pingin ngerjainnya pelan-pelan. Biar bisa fokus. So.. jangan minta tentang words yang banyak karena gak bakalan baby vee kabulin XD

Dan untuk ff satunya, baby vee bakalan up besok. Udah baby vee ketik setengah jadi cuman kurang setengah aja ;)

Oh yaaa~ seneng deh baca respon kalian buat chapter pertama kemarin, huhuhu terharu gak nyangka bakalan banyak yang suka padahal chapter kemarin diketik secara spontan dalam waktu datu jam tanpa edit-editan. Intinya baby vee makasih buat reviewan kalian dichap kemarin dan berharap bakalan review lagi buat chapter ini. Dan lagi siapa tadi dengan akun gakbisalogin nagih ini ff sampek revie dua kali. Gara-gara itu baby vee langsung ngambil leptop dirumah adek dibawa pulang cuman buat ngetik XD setidaknya baby vee gak mau ngecewain pembaca yang nungguin.

Terus untuk yang tanya-tanya tentang jalan ini ff kalian bisa main tebak-tebakan ajah... dari 2 chapter ini kalian tentu bisa menyimpuli gimana sifat Kyungsoo dan apa yang terjadi sama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Dan satu lagi, ini ff **KAISOO** mungkin nanti emang bakalan ada _sedikit Chansoo_ cuman gak banyak dan hanya gitu-gitu aja.

Dan terakhir, thingkyu buat Laxy yang membawa hidayah(?) kepadaku setelah mikir berhari-hari tentang siapa karakter yang cocok buat istri ojong dan kau datang dengan saranmu. Uhhh love pokoknya :*

Dan satu lagi, chap depan istri jongin bakalan muncul. Silahkan tebak siapa tapi mungkin tebakan kalian akan meleset karena bakalan gak nyangka siapa dia karena hanya baby vee, Laxy dan Tuhan yang tau.. Hahahahaha XD

Okey sekian untuk bacotnya, baby vee pamit dulu. Bye-byeee muahhh :*


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore. Sejujurnya belum terlalu petang karena masih memasuki jam-jam sore hari. Namun nampaknya langit kembali memungkiri sang waktu hari ini.

Langit begitu petang dengan awan-awan gelap yang menyelimutinya. Gemuruh mulai terdengar sedikit demi sedikit membuat karyawan yang masih berkutat dibalik mejanya segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk segera kembali kerumah sebelum hujan lebat kembali turun.

Beberapa hari kebelakang, Seoul memang selalu senantiasa diguyur hujan lebat tiap sore hingga malam hari. Membuat orang-orang mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk dibawa pergi menghindari kemungkinan terburuk seperti badai. Dan nampaknya, langit memang sedang senang-senangnya menebar berkah dengan menjatuhkan hujan lebih awal.

Biasanya hujan akan turun pada pukul 5 atau kadang pukul setengah 6 sore, namun baru pukul setengah 5 sore ribuan butiran air hujan sudah mulai mencari pembebasan. Mereka turun dengan semangat membuat orang-orang yang masih berada dibalik meja berdecak kesal karena mereka harus terjebak dikantor hingga hujan reda.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya memandang sendu butiran air hujan yang turun melewat kaca ruangannya. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya membawanya kembali kepada kenangan manis beberapa tahun silam. Wanita itu terus berdiam dan semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Angannya menari-nari membawa banyak kenangan yang dia lewati dibawah aliran air hujan hingga tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi mengeras ketika sebuah kenangan pahit mengakhiri segala kenangan manis yang pernah Kyungsoo miliki. Tangannya terkepal, wajahnya memerah. Tiba-tiba saja benaknya dikuasai oleh emosi yang meluap-luap.

Wanita itu beruntung ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya membuatnya tidak lepas kendali dengan amarah yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Kyungsoo... gweanchana?"

Jongin berdiri tepat didepan meja Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tadi hendak mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo melamun dengan mata yang menatap kosong kearah jendela kaca dibelakang mejanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin dikuasai rasa khawatir yang amat teramat melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Wanita itu tadi benar-benar terlihat rapuh dan butuh untuk dipeluk. Untuk itu Kyungsoo memanggil dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri sejujurnya kaget melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang kentara begitu khawatirnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian tersenyum menenangkan Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, jangan khawatir." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari meraih tangan Jongin yang berada dipipinya untuk digenggam. Wanita itu mengecup tangan atasannya itu ketika melihat Jongin yang masih terlihat cemas dengannya.

"Sungguh? Tapi kau melamamun tadi. Apa kau memiliki masalah? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku jika iya.."

Namun secara halus Kyungsoo menggeleng. Wanita itu mendorong tubuh Jongin yang berada terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian berdiri mengambil tasnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kemari akan mengajakku pulangkan? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, aku takut jika badai akan datang malam ini."

Dia menarik lembut tangan Jongin. Menggenggamnya erat seolah meyakinkan pemilik tangan itu jika dia benar baik-baik saja. Dan beruntung Jongin tidak kembali bertanya lebih kepadanya. Lelaki itu hanya memilih membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya sebelum mereka masuk ke lift khusus Presdir dan membawa keduanya turun ke bastmen tempat mobil Jongin berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti apa yang diperkirakan oleh Kyungsoo. Badai benar-benar datang menyerang Seoul. Hujan bercampur angin lebat menerpa setiap sudut ibu kota negara gingseng tersebut.

Beruntung mereka sudah tiba diparkiran apartemen Kyungsoo ketika badai benar-benar terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak akan tau apa yang akan mereka alami jika mereka masih dijalan saat badai datang. Untuk itu wanita itu bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

Keduanya masih diam didalam mobil tanpa ada yang mau beranjak satu pun. Bahkan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata membuat keadaan mobil itu menjadi hening tak bernyawa.

Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara ketika melihat Jongin yang terus gusar diatas kemudinya. Wanita itu tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki itu.

"Jongin, tidak mampir?"

Jongin yang kasih resah dikursi kemudi menoleh kesamping kearah Kyungsoo yang berbicara kepadanya. Lelaki itu mengubah raut wajahnya tidak enak.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku harus pulang sekarang. Mungkin lain kali."

Ahh, Kyungsoo tahu sekarang. Jongin gusar dari tadi pasti memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk melewati badai ini agar sampai tepat waktu dirumahnya lalu menemui istri tercintanya.

Wanita itu mendecih dalam hati karena kesimpulannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menemui istrinya apapun alasannya. Setidaknya malam ini Jongin harus tinggal untuk membuat spekulasi lain dari sudut pandang istrinya. Untuk itu Kyungsoo akan melakukan segala cara membuat Jongin tertinggal.

Kyungsoo memandang wajah memelas Jongin dengan tatapan sendu yang sangat meyakinkan. Wanita itu merunduk sebelum menggeser pantatnya untuk mendekap kearah Jongin. Dibaringkannya kepalanya sebelum meraih tangan Jongin untuk dibawa melingkari tubuhnya.

"Jadi... kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri diapartemen dengan badai Jongin?" kyungsoo memainkan jari-jarinya didada lelaki itu. Menggesekkan kecil atau mengusap-ngusap halus dada bidang itu. Bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti untuk semakin meyakinkan sandiwaranya.

"Aku tidak tau kau setega itu kepadaku."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin dengan bekaca-kaca. Sedang Jongin hanya bisa berdebat dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Sudut-sudut dalam hatinya mulai berdebat melihat tak tega kepada wanita yang berada dipelukannya. Namun sisi rasionalnya mengatakan jika dia harus pulang karena memiliki janji dirumah dan itu benar-benar penting.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil lelaki itu.

Dia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dari tubuhnya sebelum menghadapkan tubuh wanita itu berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Dibelainya rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan sayang lalu ia menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut yang berantakan kebelakang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin tinggal, tapi aku memiliki urusan yang sangat penting dirumah. Jadi maaf..."

Kyungsoo semakin menekuk wajahnya membuat Jongin semakin tak enak hati. Lelaki itu tak suka jika melihat Kyungsoo yang bersedih seperti ini. Terlebih wanita itu membawa warna yang berbeda dikehidupannya beberapa hari kebelakang.

"Sayang... dengarkan aku oke? Ku mohon, sekali ini saja bi_"

Chup~~

Ucapan Jongin terpotong ketika Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya. Awalnya lelaki itu hanya diam namun tidak mampu bertahan ketika Kyungsoo menggodanya dengan bibir manisnya. Akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan memilih untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Kyungsoo berpindah duduk dipangkuan Jongin ketika merasakan ciuman keduanya semakin memanas. Tangan wanita itu tak mau diam dengan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jongin dan menampakkan dada bidang yang kokoh. Tangannya mulai membelai perut serta dada Jongin membuat Jongin mengerang kecil disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas ketika merasakan mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Namun hanya persekian detik Kyungsoo bisa meraup napas dengan bebas, wanita itu kembali tersedat ketika bibir Jongin beralih dilehernya serta tangan Jongin mulai menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhnya.

Ia meremang punuh hasrat melihat bagaimana Jongin memandang penuh nafsu kearah tubuhnya ketika lelaki itu berhasil membuat kemejanya lepas serta rok sepannya naik hingga batas perut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring melihat kabut nafsu membutakan mata lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Tanpa mau menungguh Kyungsoo mulai mengusap-usap bisep Jongin untuk membuat lelaki itu semakin dibuat bergairah karena kelakuannya. Ia mengarahnya jari jemari Jongin untuk bermain diarea dada serta vaginanya. Ketika Jongin mau menuruti permintaannya dengan meremas-remas dadanya serta mengisap setiap jengkal kulitnya dan tangan yang bermain diarea vaginanya Kyungsoo jadi lemas seketika.

Ia mengerang nikmat tiap Jongin menyentuh titik-titik kelemahannya. Badannya sepenuhnya disandarkan kepada setir kemudi untuk memudahkan kerja tangan Jongin. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo menjerit saat sampai ditangan Jongin.

Kemudian Kyungsoo dibuat tersipu ketika bagaimana Jongin dengan jantannya menjilati jari-jarinya yang tertumpahi cairan orgasme milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menjilat-jilati tangannya dengan menatap Kyungsoo menggoda membuat Kyungsoo yang baru sampai kembali terpancing gairah. Dengan tidak sabaran Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari mulut lelaki itu menggantinya dengan bibirnya. Jongin tentu saja menyambut dengan senang hati Kyungsoo yang mencium penuh nafsu kepadanya.

Meski mulutnya sibuk dengan mulut Jongin untuk saling melumat satu sama lain, namun tangan Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam begitu saja.

Wanita itu mulai membawa jari-jemari lentiknya, untuk membuka paksa gesper yang melilit disekitar celana bahan Jongin. Setelah melapasnya dengan penuh perjuangan karena harus membagi konsentrasi dengan benar. Kyungsoo mulai mencari-cari kancing celana Jongin. Membukanya lalu menurunkan resletingnya hingga tangan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bagaimana tegangnya Jongin dibalik celana dalamnya. Wanita itu memasukkan tangannya keadalam celana dalam Jongin lalu meremasnya pelan membuat Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengumpat.

"Sial Kyungsoo, jangan menggodaku.."

Jongin dengan suara beratnya karena nafsu adalah hal yang terbaik. Kyungsoo selalu suka bagaimana lelaki itu mengerang hanya karena sentuhan tangannya.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo dibantu dengan Jongin mulai menurunkan celananya hingga batas dibawah lutut. Lelaki itu kemudian sedikit menurunkan sandaran kursi kemudinya sebelum membiarkan Kyungsoo merangkak keatasnya setelah wanita itu berhasil melepaskan rok sepannya yang menggantung dipinggulnya.

Jongin dibuat semakin bernafsu melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menggoda dengan tubuh polos tanpa penghalang apapun yang menutupinya. Dan Jongin suka karena hanya dia yang dapat menikmati itu semua.

Jongin menunggu dengan sabar meski sejujurnya kejantanannya sudah sakit karena gairah yang terlalu lama tak segera disalurkan. Namun dia ingin melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo akan menungganginya karena terakhir kali mereka melakukan diruangannya beberapa hari lalu Kyungsoo benar-benar luar biasa saat berada diatas.

"Kau hanya perlu diam, biarkan aku memuaskanmu~"

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin membuat lelaki itu mengejar bibirnya ketika Kyungsoo menjauh. Dia mengegeram kesal karena Kyungsoo memang mempermainkannya dengan bermain-main dengan gairahnya.

"Kyungsoo cepat tunggangi aku akan memperkosamu hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan seminggu kedepan disini." Ancam Jongin. Namun bukannya takut, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh manis.

"Oh tidak sabar rupanya~ baiklah Presdir Kim yang terhormat sebagai sekertaris yang baik saya akan menuruti perintah anda."

Dan kemudian Kyungsoo mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia mendesis ketika memaksakan batang besar dan berurat milik Jongin masuk kedalamnya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit padahal mereka selalu melakukan ini ketika memiliki waktu luang dikantor.

Keduanya mendesah lepas ketika merasakan batang Jongin masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu berdiam diri sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal belum kemudian mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Jongin sendiri tak mau hanya diam. Lelaki itu membantu Kyungsoo dengan menaruh tangannya diantara pinggangnya untuk memudahkan wanita itu menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Tubuh mereka yang berhadap-hadapan serta posisi Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya membuat Jongin diuntungkan karena dengan begitu wajah Jongin tepat berada didepan payudara milik Kyungsoo.

Jadi lelaki itu tak akan membiarkan payudara indah itu hanya akan berayun sia-sia didepan wajahnya. Sehingga ia memajukkan wajahnya untuk mulai mengulum serta menghisap-hisap payudara Kyungsoo bergantian.

Permainan keduanya semakin memanas. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak dapat berhenti mendesah dengan tubuh yang naik turun dengan cepat. Jongin sendiri sudah meninggalkan kegiatan mengulum payudara Kyungsoo dan lebih fokus kepada penyatuan mereka.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian keduanya merasakan sesuatu menekan bawah perut mereka dan mengalir deras secara bersama-sama.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Kyungsoo jatuh begitu saja dipundak Jongin sedang lelaki itu masih sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk membersihkan sperma yang menyembur dari lubang kecingnya.

Dibelainya rambut Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu tersadar dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dipundak Jongin. Namun dia tetap pada posisi duduk dipangkuan Jongin.

"Terimakasih." Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebelum kembali melumatnya. Kyungsoo sendiri dengan senang hati menerima cumbuan Jongin yang kesekian kalinya dibibirnya. Baru setelah beberapa menit mereka mulai lepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa kau masih berniat untuk pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memandang keluar jendela dan mendapati hujan deras beserta angin kencang masih mengguyur. "Masih terjadi badai diluar. Apa kau masih ingin pulang dan tidak tinggal disini?"

Jongin sedikit berfikir. Lelaki itu sedikit ragu mengatakan untuk tinggal namun juga tidak tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang akan sendirian diapartemennya apalagi badai masih menerjang.

Jongin yang berfikir membuat Kyungsoo geram. Wanita itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana Jongin masih mampu berfikir disaat ada seseorang tengah telanjang bulat menawarkan kehangatan ketimbang bertempur dengan badai dijalanannya.

Wanita itu kembali berfikir-fikir bagaimana caranya untuk menahan Jongin hingga sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Beruntung kejantanan Jongin yang sedikit lemas itu maish bersarah dalam vaginanya dan memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk menggoda lelaki itu lebih lagi.

Jadi dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mulai kembali menggerakkan badannya membuat pelan-pela namun pasti kejantanan Jongin kembali berdiri tegak. Ketika merasakan batang didalam tubuhnya telah siap tempur Kyungsoo kembali memandang Jongin yang memandang tak terbaca kearahnya.

"Jadi... kau akan tinggal atau pulang? Engghhh..." ia mendesis ketika merasakan batang Jongin menyentuh titik ternikmatnya karena gerakannya sendiri.

Sedang Jongin langsung tertutupi kabut nafsu ketika mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo yang mendesah menggodanya membuat pikiran rasionalnya ditepis jauh-jauh.

"Aku akan tinggal." Ucap lelaki tegas. "Jadi cepat selesaikan ini disini lalu ayo pindah kekamarmu untuk ronde ketiga dan seterusnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika Jongin menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Dengan semangat wanita itu kembali meloncat-loncat diatas Jongin dengan Jongin sebagai pengendalinya.

Bahkan saking sibuknya mereka, sampai-sampai Jongin tidak menyadari ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar menampilkan nama istinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berdecak ketika sekali lagi seseorang yang dihubunginya tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ini sudah ke 20 kalinya dari 1 jam yang lalu dia menghubungi seseorang itu namun terus tersambung kepada operator yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang disebrang sana tidak menjawab telfonnya.

Dia mendesah kesal melihat sebenarnya apa yang salah dari telfonnya hingga tidak dijawab.

"Kemana kau sebenarnya!" wanita itu menggeram. Hendak kembali mencoba menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana sebelum dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

"Apa suamimu belum menjawab panggilanmu juga Chaeyeon-ah?" tanya seseorang itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu berbalik dan berubah gugup ketika mendapati sesosok wanita paruh baya yang menatap datar kearah.

"Ibu..." panggil wanita itu gugup. Aura yang menyebar dari wanita paruh baya dibelakangnya ini benar-benar sangat menyesatkan. Ia bahkan tidak berani bergerak hanya karena wanita itu menatap lekat kearahnya.

"Apa Jongin tidak juga menjawab panggilannya?"

Dengan ragu Chaeyeon menggeleng takut-takut. "M-mungkin Jongin sedang sibuk ibu. Aku akan menghubunginya kembali ak_"

"Tidak perlu." Potong wanita paruh baya itu. Chaeyeon langsung terdiam ketika mendengar ibunya memotong ucapannya.

"Biarkankan saja dia jika memang sibuk. Jangan mengganggunya dengan menerornya terus menerus. Lebih baik kau segera keruang makan menemaniku makan karena aku tidak mau makan sendirian."

"Ya ibu.."

Dan Chaeyeon hanya bisa mengikuti langkah ibu mertuanya menuju ruang makan. Meski takut tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena akan menjadi masalah besar jika dia tidak menuruti kemauan ibu mertuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue~_

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya gak lebih dari 2k. Tapi apa daya baby vee keasikan waktu nulis nc nya T.T semoga gak mengecewakan yaaaa~

Yuhuuuuu ada yang bener nebak gak? Dan jawabannya salah semua hahahaha...

Kenapa pada nebak yang sexy-sexy sehhhh... bahkan ada nebak si laxy ngakak aku tuh XD

Oh ya baby vee mau ngasih selama buat kadikajagi dan guekagabisalogin karena memecahkan review terbanyak dalam satu chapter. Terus sama lady azhura yang udah mecahin rekon review terpanjang sampek si mbah e-mail kagak bisa nampung reviewnya nyuruh ngebuka reviewnya biar lebih jelas.

Dan terimakasih buat semua-semuanya yang udah mau review ff abal ini yuhuuuuuu love kalian semua. Suka baca review-review kalian deh :*

Emm kayaknya ini udah overlimit banget deh, jadi mending baby vee pergi dulu yaaa... byeee byeee :*


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapat tanda-tandanya?"

Chaeyeon yang merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Wanita itu menatap ibu mertuanya yang berada didepannya yang masih sibuk menikmati makan malamnya.

"B-belum ibu."

Gerakan wanita paruh baya itu terhenti membuat Chaeyeon memejamkan matanya. Dia tau apa yang akan dikatakan ibu mertuanya setelah ini jadi dia hanya mempersiapkan hatinya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan benar saja. Wanita paruh baya itu melempar sendok makan kemeja membuat benda keras itu berdentik ketika bersentuhan dengan kaca yang melindungi meja. Chaeyeon semakin memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Biasanya ada Jongin –suminya yang akan menenangkannya disaat seperti ini. Namun ia tidak bisa menggantungkan harapannya itu ketika bahkan Jongin tidak dapat dihubungi sekarang.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah berusaha dengan keras Chaeyeon?"

Wanita itu hanya diam. Menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, pergi kedokter dan periksakan kalian berdua. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku?"

Chaeyeon mengangkat kepalanya menggeleng mendengar dirinya disudutkan. "Kami sudah pergi kedokter ibu. Dan dokter juga mengatakan tidak ada masalah dengan kami berdua. Kami sama-sama sehat. Mungkin memang Tuhan belum berkehendak menitipkan kami sebuah tanggung jawab."

Nyonya Kim berdecak keras mendengar jawaban menantunya. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak tau jika ternyata meninggalkan menantunya sendirian beberapa bulan dapat membuat wanita itu berani menjawab perkataannya dengan lantang.

"Persetan dengan Tuhan. Aku tau pasti ada masalah denganmu sehingga kau tidak dapat memproses dengan baik benih dari putraku. Bahkan setelah hampir 3 tahun kalian berumah tangga tapi hingga sekarang kau belum mengandung juga. Kau tau, putri serta menantu rekan-rekanku bahkan sudah akan memiliki anak ke 2. Sedang aku sama sekali belum memiliki satupun. Ck, tak ku sangka ternyata tidak ada gunanya mengambil menantu dari keluarga Jung."

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian memundurkan kursinya lalu berdiri. Dia berkata telah selesai dengan makan malamnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chaeyeon yang masih duduk merunduk dikursinya.

Beberapa pelayan bahkan berkumpul menyaksikan dengan kasihan bagaimana Nyonya muda mereka –Chaeyeon harus menangis dalam diam setiap ibu mertuanya membentaknya atau memaksanya perihal keturunan.

Mereka semua iba, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika merasakan cahaya matahari menghujami wajahnya.

Wanita itu mengernyit ketika merasakan sisi kosong ranjang disebelahnya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka mata dan benar-benar tak mendapati siapapun disana, padahal seingatnya semalam seseorang tertidur disebelahnya sembari mendekap tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mulai mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran sebelum mulai bangun dari tidurannya sedikit meringis ketika merasakan nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Jongin..."

Wanita itu memanggil sembari berjalan membuka pintu kamar mandi namun disana ia tidak mendapati siapapun. Kamar mandinya kosong.

Masih tidak mau menyerah, masih dengan selimut yang dikenakan sampai atas dada Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dan mulai mencari Jongin didapur tapi sekali lagi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Kyungsoo hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali sebelum atensinya mendapati sesuatu yang tersaji cantik dimeja makannya.

Dengan penasaran Kyungsoo mendekat dan mulai memeriksa.

Dapat dilihat disana ia mendapati piring roti bakar dengan isi telur serta keju yang melumer diluarnya. Dan lagi segelas susu dengan sebuah stiky note yang tertempel disana.

Penasaran, Kyungsoo menarik stiky note itu untuk dibaca.

 _ **"..Selamat pagi yang tercinta. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu, aku harus terburu pulang karena memiliki sesuatu yang mendesak dirumah dan jangan lupa lewatkan sarapanmu aku sudah menyiapkannya. Semoga kau menyukainya. Aku mencintaimu..."**_

— _ **Kim Jongin**_

Reaksi pertama yang Kyungsoo keluarkan setelah membaca pesan itu adalah mendengus.

Wanita itu sedikit banyak merasa muak dengan kata-kata cinta yang ditorehkan lelaki itu. Ia bahkan tidak percaya jika lelaki itu memiliki cinta dihatinya. Karena jika lelaki itu memiliki cinta, ia tidak akan menghianati istrinya dengan tidur dengannya.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum miring bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meremas stiky note itu sebelum membuangnya.

Melirik kearah meja makan, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak bersela dengan hidangan diatas meja itu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa mual hanya dengan membayangkan wajah brengsek Jongin.

Jadi dengan santai Kyungsoo mulai menumpahkan makanan-makanan itu kedalam tempat sampah.

Lalu wanita itu tersenyum setelahnya.

Kyungsoo hendak mengambil buah didalam kulkas ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

Awalnya Kyungsoo membiarkan karena berpikir telfon itu tidak penting, namun begitu telfon itu terus berbunyi tanpa henti mau tidak mau Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan kembali kekamar untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menelfonnya pagi-pagi dihari libur seperti ini.

Wanita itu sedikit menggeram ketik melihat nama Chanyeol menghiasi layar ponselnya.

Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo menggeser ikon hijau kekanan menerima panggilan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menelfonku pagi-pagi dihari libur seperti ini?!" Sentak Kyungsoo langsung. Bahkan Chanyeol disebrang sana baru membuka mulut hendak menyapa.

Namun lelaki itu hanya bisa mengelus dada mendapat perlakuan macam itu dari Kyungsoo. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa.

 **"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan salam bukan malah menyentakku didetik pertama menerima telfon."** Nasehat Chanyeol.

Namun jangan panggil wanita Kyungsoo jika ia akan mengiyakan nasihat dari Chanyeol.

"Apakah penting mengucapkan salam? Sudahlah katakan apa maumu jangan terlalu banyak basa basi."

Nahh lihat, bahkan ia seolah menganggap ucapan Chanyeol itu hanya sesuatu yang basi.

 **"Oke kalau memang kau ingin aku langsung keinti."**

Chanyeol mengalah. Lelaki tinggi itu memilih untuk mengalah menghindari perdebatan bersama Kyungsoo dipagi hari.

 **"Apa kau mau ikut aku berkunjung kerumah seseorang sebelum jam makan siang nanti?"**

Kyungsoo mengernyit, sedikit oenasaran sebenarnya.

"Kemana dan siapa?"

 **"Mansion keluarga Kim."**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin hendak naik kekamarnya ketika mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum membaca jika Kyungsoo menikmati dengan baik sarapan yang dibuatnya.

Ia hendak kembali meneruskan langkahnya ketika ibunya turun dari atas.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Lelaki itu menghampiri ibunya lalu memberikan kecupan dikening sang ibu.

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang banyak ibu, jadi maaf kemarin tidak bisa ikut menyambut ibu."

"Tidak masalah sayang. Kau bekerja terlalu keras." Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk pundak anaknya pelan.

"Naiklah. Ibu tau kau pasti lelah."

Setelah sekali lagi mencium ibunya, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu, ia disambut dengan istrinya yang baru selesai membersihkan diri.

"Sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika lembur tadi malam." Ucap Chaeyeon sembari mengambil alih semua barang Jongin.

"Maafkan aku. Ponselku kehabisan daya dan aku lupa membawa charger. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerti. Sekarang duduklah dulu, biarkan aku menyiapkan air untuk mandimu."

Jongin mengangguk membiarkan Chaeyeon pergi untuk menyiapkan air untuknya. Ia memandang punggung Chaeyeon dengan sendu. Merasa menyesal karena telah berbohong kepada istrinya bahkan ibunya.

" _Maafkan aku Chaeyeon-ah..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa membawa banyak makanan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

Seperti perkataan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Kini keduanya tengah berada dalam mobil menuju Mansion Kim untuk menyapa nyonya rumah yang baru datang.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya melirik Chanyeol sebentar sebelum kembali menatap kedepan. Wanita itu mengedikkan kecil bahunya.

"Hanya ingin. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Memilih tak meladeni jawaban ketus dari Kyungsoo. Dalam hati, lelaki tinggi itu yakin jika wanita yang duduk disebelahnya itu tengah memiliki rencana sendiri dengan makanan-makanan yang dibawanya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin menanyakan tebakannya itu. Ia lebih memilih diam untuk sisa perjalanan mereka karena Kyungsoo juga kurang suka dengan keramaian.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti sekitar 20 menit kemudian.

Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh serta jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat keduanya menempuh jarak dengan waktu yang singkat.

mereka keluar dari mobil dan langsung disambut oleh salah satu pengawal yang memang ditugaskan untuk membantu tamu. Dan karena semua penjaga dan pelayan disini mengenal Chanyeol sebagai teman Jongin maka mereka membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masuk begitu saja.

"Omo! Lihat siapa yang datang?"

Nyonya Kim datang dari arah taman belakang untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Wanita itu langsung berjalan kedepan ketika mendapat kabar jika sahabat anaknya tengah datang berkunjung dari salah satu pelayan.

"Selamat siang bibi. Bagaimana kabar bibi? Senang bisa melihat bibi kembali."

Keduanya berpelukan selayaknya ibu dan anak yang saling melepas rindu. Terlebih Chanyeol sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh wanita bermarga Kim itu.

"Bibi baik Chanyeol-ah... senang juga melihatmu. Dan siapa yang kau bawa ini?"

Kyungsoo segara membungkukkan badannya ketika atensi Nyonya Kim tertuju padanya.

"Anyeonghaseo.. Do Kyungsoo himida."

Nyonya Kim melirik main-main kearah Chanyeol.

Wanita tua itu seolah tengah menggoda teman anaknya yang membawa seorang gadis untuk mengunjunginya. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan datang sendiri tanpa siapa-siapa dibelakangnya. Bahkan tak jarang lelaki itu akan menolak berada dalam satu mobil hanya berdua dengan seorang wanita.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana Nyonya Kim melirik kearahnya.

"Dia Kyungsoo, temanku bibi."

"Ahhh teman? Sayang sekali." Komentarnya.

Kali ini wanita paruh baya itu beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang belum sempat ia sapa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo dan selamat karena kau menjadi wanita pertama yang dibawa Chanyeol ke depanku. Chanyeollie sendiri sudah seperti anakku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Wanita itu memasang tampang manis yang akan membuat siapapun tertipu karenanya.

"Ya, nyonya. Chanyeol juga sering bercerita tentang anda dan disini saya merasa amat sangat terhormat bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda."

Mulutnya yang manis itu benar-benar. Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam. Meski sejujurnya ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun kepada Kyungsoo, lelaki itu membiarkan saja tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo malu nantinya.

"Kenapa kaku sekali Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku bibi seperti Chanyeol. Ah ya, aku lupa mempersilahkan kalian duduk, kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang keluarga agar dapat mengobrol dengan santai. Ayo Chanyeol Kyungsoo."

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan Nyonya Kim yang memimpin didepan.

Beberapa pelayang yang lewat juga turut membungkuk guna menyapa mereka.

Saat mereka baru sampai setengah jalan menuju ruang keluarga. Dari tangga turun pemilik rumah yang terkejut dengan kedatangan si tamu tak diundang.

Disana Jongin berdiri dengan mata melebar. Ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berada dirumahnya dan berdiri disebelah Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo melempar kedipan kecil kearah Jongin tanpa diketahui oleh satu orangpun.

Jongin masih berdiri disana, masih dengan mode terkejutnya namun buyar ketika ibunya membuka suara.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disana? Chanyeol datang dengan temannya, kau tidak ingin menyapa?"

Jongin melempar senyum kecil kepada ibunya. Lelaki berkulit sexy itu turun guna menyapa Chanyeol beserta temannya -Kyungsoo.

"Hay Chanyeol, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik Jongin. Aku kemari untuk menyapa ibumu."

Jongin mengangguk, kini perhatiannya jatuh kepada Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu diam memandang kepada Kyungsoo secara intens.

"Dia Kyungsoo Jongin, teman Chanyeol." Nyonya Kim memperkenalkan.

Jongin memandang ibunya, "Aku mengenalnya ibu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Dia bekerja sebagai sekertarisku di kantor."

Nyonya Kim semakin dibuat terkejut dan wanita itu memandang kembali kearah Kyungsoo meminta pembenaran dan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa melempar senyuman.

"Benar bibi. Saya memang sekertaris dari Kim sajangning. Senang bertemu dengan anda sajangnim."

Sekali lagi wanita itu melempar kedipan kearah Jongin tanpa seseorangpun mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua kini beralih keruang makan saat jam makan siang tiba.

Nyonya Kim bahkan dibuat tersanjung kala Kyungsoo menyerahkan makanan yang tadi dibawanya dan hanya perlu dihangatkan sebelum dimakan.

Wanita tua itu terharu karena bukan hanya cantik, Kyungsoo memiliki tata krama yang baik untuk ukuran wanita modern sepertinya. Tanpa tau ada maksud lain dari apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

Sedang disisi lain, Chaeyeon yang baru ikut bergabung kala makan siang datang dibuat terkejut dengan tamu yang bertandang dirumahnya.

Wanita itu memasang wajah kerasa namun gusar berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang dengan baik mengatur raut wajahnya menjadi biasa saja kala melihatnya.

Chaeyeon duduk tak tenang dikursinya, terlebih ia mendapati suaminya yang sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kyungsoo yang berada disebrangnya.

Mungkin ia akan merasa biasa saja jika tidak tau menahu tentang posisi Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi sekertaris suaminya. Ia tadi mendapat informasi itu tak sengaja ketika mertuanya bicara.

Ia jelas saja tak tenang, terlebih kini Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda tak seperti dulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kalian satu sekolah dulunya. Andai saja Chanyeol tidak pergi ke Jepang mungkin kalian akan bersekolah bersama-sama." Ucap Nyonya Kim.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil disela-sela kegiatan makan siangnya.

Ia melirik Chaeyeon yang sejak awal terus menatap kearahnya sebelum kembali menatap kearah Nyonya Kim dengan senyuman manis yang terulas dibibirnya.

"Ah saya hanya bersekolah sampai pertengahan kelas 2 bibi sebelum pindah ke Jepang dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Lagi pula saya juga tidak dekat dengan Kim sajangning ataupun istrinya. Kami hanya saling tau." Tutur Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Chaeyeon tersedak ditempatnya.

Dengan buru-buru Kyungsoo berdiri, terlihat ikut panik melihat Chaeyeon yang tersedak. Ia langsung mengulurkan air didepannya kearah Chaeyeon yang ditepuk-tepuk punggungnya oleh Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chaeyeon-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chaeyeon melirik kearah Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian memilih menerima gelas yang disodorkan wanita itu.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih." Ucapnya sebelum mulai meneguk minuman yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri langsung kembali duduk dikursinya ketika melihat Chaeyeon telah baik-baik saja.

"Ahh, Syukurlah."

Dan kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang tertunda. Masih diiringi dengan obrolan Nyonya Kim dan Kyungsoo. Membuat 3 orang lainnya disana hanya diam dan hanya mampu memperhatikan.

15 menit kemudian, acara makan siang mereka selesai.

Kyungsoo urutan kedua mendorong piringnya yang telah kosong. Saat waktunya makanan penutup tiba, wanita itu memohon ijin untuk pergi kekamar kecil.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tapi bibi apa bibi bisa memberitahu dimana letak kamar kecilnya?"

"Oh kau ingin kekamar kecil?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tak enak kepada Nyonya rumah. Memasang raut seolah ia sungkan yang malah mendapat senyuman dari Nyonya Kim.

"Tak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Pergilah kekamar kecil. Dari sini kau tinggal lurus lalu berbelok kekiri, nah kamar mandinya ada dibawah tangga. Apa kau bisa? Perlu aku antarkan?"

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menggeleng, menolak penawaran dari Nyonya Kim.

"Tidak perlu bibi, saya bisa sendiri. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Kyungsoo bangun dan mulai pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus setia melihatnya memastikan wanita itu mendengarkan dengan benar petunjuk dari Nyonya Kim.

Dan saat Kyungsoo berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri, baru Chanyeol bisa melepaskan tatapannya.

Lain Chanyeol, lain Jongin. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah bersiap bangkit dari duduknya ketika Kyungsoo berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri.

Tapi gerakan hendak bangkitnya tertahan dengan cekalan seseorang disebelahnya. Chaeyeon —istrinya.

"Mau kemana?"

Jongin memutar otak mencoba mencari asalan untuk kebohongannya kali ini agar tidak dicurigai karena iya yakin jika isttinya setelah ini akan berkali-kali lipat posesif setelah mengetahui siapa sekertaris barunya.

"Ehmm, aku ingin pergi keruang kerja. aku ingin mengecek email dari manajer keuangan. Ya, ia memiliki dateline siang ini."

Jongin bisa melihat Chaeyeon yang menatapnya tak percaya. Namun Jongin mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu keruang kerja."

Jongin sudah hendak menolak ucapan Chaeyeon namun ternyata ibunya telah membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak. Kau tetap disini Chaeyeon-ah. Biarkan suamimu bekerja dan kau lebih baik membantuku membereskan ini."

"Tapi ibu_"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan." Potong Nyonya Kim. "Dan Jongin, kau bisa pergi keruang kerjamu sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum. Berterima kasih dalam hati kepada ibunya karena secara tidak langsung wanita paruh baya itu telah membantunya.

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil, Jongin mulai mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyungsoo hendak masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Ia tidak terlambat. Tanpa membuang waktu Jongin langsung menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo dari arah belakang dan membuat tubuh keduanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo sendiri dibuat benar-benar terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menerjangnya dari arah belakang. Namun ia langsung menyeringai ketika mendapati Jongin yang ternyata mengikutinya.

Jongin langsung mengunci pintu dan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo dengan segera kedinding.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kau masuk kemari bersamaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, berlagak panik.

Namun taunya Jongin malah mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa kemari dan bagaimana kau keluar dengan penampilan secantik ini?"

Wanita itu memutar matanya, memukul pelan tangan Jongin gara-gara rayuan lelaki itu diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jongin jangan bercanda."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu kecil Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu juga tak lupa mengecup kecil bahu terbuka wanitanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda sayang, kau benar-benar cantik. Dan bagaimana kau bisa keluar bersama Chanyeol dengan dandanan secantik ini?"

"Kenapa, kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu."

Kyungsoo tergelak kecil. Tak menyangka Jongin akan benar-benar menjawab secara jujur ucapannya.

"Jongin, aku hanya menemani Chanyeol untuk menyapa ibumu. Dan masalah penampilan, kau mau aku berdandan seperti apa? Tidak mungkin aku bertelanjang untuk menemui ibumu kan."

"Jika kau bertelanjang, maka aku pastikan akan langsung menyetubuimu saat itu juga didepan ibuku."

"Jongin!" Protes Kyungsoo. Namun kiranya lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah merengut dari wanitanya.

"Oke maaf, tapi kau yang memancingku dengan kata-katamu. Tapi Kyungsoo aku tidak berbohong tentang ingin menyetubuhimu."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin dengan horor. Wanita itu bahkan melepas pelukan Jongin dan menatap Jongin penuh peringatan.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau ketahuan oleh ibu dan istrimu. Kau mau aku dilempar kekandang babi oleh mereka?"

"Tidak akan Soo, hanya sebentar. Kau tidak perlu melepas bajumu. Hanya perlu menurunkan celana dalammu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Menolak keras permintaan gila Jongin. Mungkin jika berada diapartemennya sendiri Kyungsoo akan langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyerahkan dirinya untuk digagahi Jongin. Tapi ini berbeda. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mati konyol gara-gara ketahuin bercinta dengan suami orang bahkan dirumah orang itu.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Namun tangan Jongin yang sudah berhasil menurunkan celana dalamnya tanpa ia sadari mengatakan sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika lelaki itu membalik tubuhnya menghadapkannya kearah dinding lalu menarik pinggulnya condong kebelakang. Lelaki itu juga menaikkan gaunnya sampai aman kiranya nanti tak berantakan ketika keduanya selesai.

Setelah menurunkan celananya sendiri sampai lutut, Jongin mulai membuka lebar kaki Kyungsoo dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya kearah lubang vagina Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mendesah terlalu keras oke. Turup bibirmu dengan mulut agar desahanmu tak terdengar."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mulai merasakan nikmat dibagian selatan tubuhnya karena gesekan penis Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku masuk."

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya ketika Jongin mulai memasuki dirinya. Ia dapat mendengar bagaimana bibir Jongin yang berdesis karena mulai merasakan nikmat.

Keduanya membuang nafas tatkala Jongjn berhasil masuk kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengatur nafas sebelum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Kyungsoo diam, menutup rapat mulutnya untuk menjaga desahan suara bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras kala Jongin semakin mempercepat temponya.

Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak kuat bahkan sesekali menabrak dinding kamar mandi.

"J-jonginnhhh... Perhatikan tempomuhh..." Ia bergumam kecil memperingati Jongin.

Ia tidak bisa menjamin tidak akan mendesah keras jika Jongin tetap menumbuknya dengan keras. Jongin terlalu perkasa untuk masalah seperti ini membuatnya sulit.

"Tahan sebentar, aku hampir sampai." Jawab Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Membiarkan Jongin tetap menungganginya dibelakang sana.

Namun ketika keduanya tengah mengejar nikmat yang hampir sampai. Keduanya buat tersentak kaget dengan ketukan dipintu kamar mandi.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Kedua anak manusia itu saling berpandangan. Bahkan Jongin langsung menghentikan kegiatan menumbuk lubang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. Kau masih belum selesai didalam?"

"Chanyeol?" Bisik Kyungsoo kepada Jongin.

"Jawablah,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengatur suaranya.

"Ya Chanyeol. Aku masih didalam, tiba-tiba perutku sakit dan aku butuh waktu sedikit lama disini."

Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya. Berharap Chanyeol percaya dengan alasan yang ia katakan. Dan ia dapat menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika mendapati balasan dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti jika kau sudah selesai datanglah keruang keluarga, aku menunggu disana."

"Ya Chanyeol."

Keduanya bisa menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh.

"Sudah ku bilangkan ini tidak aman." Cibir Kyungsoo.

Namun bukannya merasa bersalah Jongin malah tertawa dibuatnya. Lelaki itu bahkan langsung mengecup bibir wanitanya yang terlihat merajuk.

"Hampir sayang, bukan ketahuan. Jangan terlalu tegang."

Mendengar itu jelas saja Kyungsoo mendelik. Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang memasukinya dari belakang itu berkata dengan sesantai itu padahal ia sudah hampir copot jantung.

"Kau benar-benar g_ -ahhh, Jjonginhh.."

Lelaki itu menyeringai dibelakang Kyungsoo. Tau betul Kyungsoo yang akan mengomel kepadanya jadi dia memilih menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya guna menutup omelan Kyungsoo dengan desahan.

"Simpan omelanmu nanti sayang.. kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini jika kau ingin segera keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Membiarkan Jongin memaju mundurkan tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk lebih memanjakan lubangnya.

Dan keduanya selesai 10 menit kemudian. Mereka segera membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan dan keluar lalu berpura-pura tak pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah berganti baju setelah mandi ketika tersentak kaget merasakan pelukan dari arah belakang. Lelaki itu merasakan seseorang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggungnya yang masih telanjang.

Lelaki itu jelas tau siapa yang tengah memeluknya, siapa lagi jika bukan istrinya –Chaeyeon. Namun entah kenapa perlakuan itu membuat Jongin tidak nyaman padahal biasanya ia akan senang jika Chaeyeon bersikap manja kepadanya seperti ini.

"Chaeyeon-ah.. lepaskan aku ingin memakai baju."

Lelaki itu dapat merasakan gelengan kecil dipunggungnya membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Aku merindukanmu.. sudah berapa lama kita tidak pernah melakukan itu."

Tangan lentik wanita itu semakin turun kebawah. Mencoba menggoda suaminya, namun ia harus dibuat terkejut kala tangannya jauhkan paksa oleh Jongin.

Jongin bahkan berbalik hanya untuk menatapnya tajam penuh peringatan.

"Aku lelah dan aku butuh istirahat. Maaf mungkin lain kali."

Hatinya sakit. Wanita itu sakit ketika sekali lagi suaminya dengan jelas menolak dirinya. Bahkan setelah itu Jongin langsung pergi begitu saja untuk tidur meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tangannya yang berada disamping tubuhnya perlahan-lahan tergegam sempurna. Matanya yang tadi tersorot sayu kini berubah memicing tajam.

Emosinya tiba-tiba saja tersulut ketika suaminya sekali lagi menolak dirinya dan sekarang ia mulai dapat menyimpulkan siapa kiranya yang menyebabkan hal ini didalam biduk rumah tangganya.

"Do Kyungsoo.. jalang sialan. Lihat saja aku akan membalasmu. Kau akan mati ditanganku jika benar-benar mengganggu rumah tanggaku." Gumamnya pelan namun penuh tekat juga penekanan.

Wanita itu sudah bertekat, terlebih ia selalu memiliki ambisi untuk memenangkan apapun yang disukanya. Membuatnya semakin membulatkan tekat untuk melindungi rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue~**

Ehemm...

Ada yang miss baby vee :D hellowwww maap lama gak nongol wkwkwkwk..

Leptop baby vee kemarin ada masalah, keyboardnya rusak belom lagi uts yang ngebuat tugas bejibun jadi baby vee males ngetik deh u.u

But, ini udah baby panjangin kooo... maap kalo garing and buat ff satunya sabar yaaa, entar baby vee up juga. Gantian..

Oh ya ada yang tanya Chaeyeon ini siapa? Apa dia personil twice? Dan jawabannya NO! Yang di twice itu chanyeong bukan Chaeyeon.

Kalo kalian tau IOI or DIA pasti tau sapa itu Chaeyeon. Udah pokoknya Chaeyeon itu ex-nya IOI dan personilnya DIA.

Terus satu lagi, buat yang tanya-tanya ini gimana ceritanya maap baby vee gak bisa jawab. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya wkwkwkw...

Terakhir, buat Laxy.. sebelum dirimu mengebomku udah aku up dulu :p

Udah kali yaaa, oke see you :* thanks for review, bye-byeeeee~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Chaeyeon kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jongin. Lelaki itu mengernyit bingung melihat penampilannya yang terlihat rapi pagi-pagi begini.

Sedang Chaeyeon tersenyum sembari memberikan sepiring sarapan kepada suaminya yang baru saja duduk dimeja makan. Lalu kemudian ia ikut duduk disebelah suaminya.

Merasa Jongin masih membutuhkan jawabannya, akhirnya Chaeyeon mengatakan tujuannya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu kekantor mulai hari ini."

Uhukk

Nasi yang baru saja Jongin telan itu taunya kembali ketika mendengar ucapan istrinya. Rasa panas ditenggorokannya membuat Jongin segera meraih air putih yang disodorkan istrinya.

"Pelan-pelan Jongin, jangan buru-buru." Ucap wanita itu sembari mengusap sayang punggung suaminya.

Jongin langsung menghadap kearah Chaeyeon ketika panas ditenggorokannya hilang. Lelaki itu menatap wajah istrinya dengan tatapan yang menuntut.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa akan ikut denganku kekantor, ada apa?"

Namun Chaeyeon hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Tidak ada hanya ingin, karena kurasa belakangan hubungan kita renggang dan aku hanya ingin kembali menguatkan hubungan kita seperti sebelumnya."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Lelaki itu menjadi bingung dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkeliaran dikepalanya. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana nantinya ketika Chaeyeon dengan tiba-tiba ikut bersamanya kekantor. Terlebih Kyungsoo.

Meski ia dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyatakan akan bersama namun Jongin tau jika ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Terlebih mereka sudah terlalu jauh dengan tidur bersama. Ia tak ingin menjadi lelaki brengsek yang akan kembali menyakiti simpanannya.

Lelaki itu terlalu larut dengan pikiran dikepalanya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran ibunya yang baru ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Ia baru sadar ketika mendengar suara ibunya yang menyapa.

"Pagi Jongin, pagi Chaey_ ada apa dengan bajumu itu? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Disisi lain, Chaeyeon dibuat gugup dengan kehadiran ibu mertuanya. Ia tidak memperkirakan wanita itu akan turun cepat dan bergabung sarapan dengan mereka karena biasanya Nyonya Kim akan bangun paling akhir dan memulai sarapannya seorang diri.

"Ibu sudah bangun? Tumben sekali ibu bangun lebih awal." Tanya Chaeyeon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Namun ia semakin dibuat takut dengan picingan mata dari ibu mertuanya yang seolah mampu mencekik dirinya.

"Aku hanya bangun lebih awal dan merasa ingin ikut bergabung dengan kalian. Jadi sekarang jawab pertanyaanku kau akan pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini dengan pakaian serapi itu?" sekali lagi, Nyonya Kim meneliti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Chaeyeon.

Hening.

Menantu keluarga Kim itu nyatanya terlalu gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Ia tau benar akan ada larangan yang dikibarkan oleh ibu mertuanya jika ia menjawab dengan jujur. Namun akan terasa percuma jika ia berbohong.

"Ibu aku... aku.. aku akan_"

Belum sempat Chaeyeon menjawab Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya. Lelaki itu menjawab terlebih dahulu karena merasa istrinya yang terlalu lama.

"Chaeyeon akan ikut ke kantorku ibu."

"Mwo?! Untuk apa?"

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Sedang Chaeyeon sudah menutup mata bersiap-siap untuk mendengar teriakan ibu mertuanya.

Nyonya Kim sendiri menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Entah kenapa ia merasa emosi pagi-pagi begini. Namun dia enggan meluapkannya didepan putra kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan." Ucapnya tegas.

"Ibu~" lirih Chaeyeon mendengar larang ibu mertuanya. Sedang dalam diam Jongin sedikit tersenyum, meraa berhasil menahan Chaeyeon agar tidak ikut bersamanya.

"Jongin sebaiknya kau segera berangkat sekarang dan kau, Jung Chaeyeon. Ikut ke kamarku sekarang."

Nyonya Kim sudah hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun harus terhenti dengan pertanyaan anak lelakinya.

"Ibu tidak jadi sarapan?"

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba ibu menjadi tidak bernafsu makan. Pergilah jangan urusi ibu dan jangan khawtirkan istrimu."

Jongin mengangguk. Berdiri lalu mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya tak lupa juga ibunya sebelum kemudian dia pergi untuk berangkat kerja.

Dalam hati Jongin meminta maaf kepada istrinya karena harus menempatkan ia dalam masalah. Terlebih ia tau bagaimana selama ini ibunya selalu bersikap kepada istrinya. Ia tau ia egois, tapi sekali lagi biarkan ia egois untuk sekali saja.

Sepeninggal Jongin, suasana diruang makan tidak mendingin begitu saja. Chaeyeon masih duduk sembari menundukkan kepalanya disana. Masih takut mengikuti ibu mertuanya yang sudah melangkah lebih dahulu.

Namun ia harus patuh akhirnya mendengar perintah dari ibu mertuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa Kau tidak punya telinga sehingga tidak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi?"

"Maaf." Sesalnya sebelum kemudian mengekor dibelakang ibu mertuanya dan bersiap-siap dengan ucapan ibu mertuanya sesaat lagi yang menyesakkan dada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh, apa yang kau lakukan Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mendapati Jongin yang mencumbu lehernya.

Beberapa menit lalu ia memang mendapati panggilan dari Jongin untuk masuk keruangannya. Lelaki itu meminta Kyungsoo untuk membawakan berkas proyek yang sedang Jongin pertimbangkan.

Namun saat baru saja membuka pintu ruangan atasannya. Kyungsoo harus dikejutkan dengan Jongin yang langsung menghimpitnya kepintu dan menghujaminya dengan kecupan diarea lehernya. Membuatnya tak kuasa untuk sekedar menahan lenguhan.

"Sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo menurut. Begitu juga dengan wanita itu yang menurut digiring Jongin menuju meja kerjanya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin yang langsung menyingkirkan berkas-berkasnya dimeja baru setelah bersih lelaki itu mendudukkan Kyungsoo disana.

Kini posisi keduanya sejajar membuat Jongin dengan mudah mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun sejak tadi pagi melihat Kyungsoo dia merasa kebutuhannya semakin mendesak bahkan berkas yang tadi ditangannya tidak bisa membuat pikirannya teralih begitu saja terhadap Kyungsoo. Membuatnya berakhir memanggil Kyungsoo keruangannya dengan alasan ia membutuhkan berkas yang ada dimeja wanita itu.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya dileher Jongin. Lelaki itu mencumbunya dengan ganas membuatnya panas sendiri. Ia bahkan pasrah ketika tangan Jongin mulai bergerilnya disepanjang tubuhnya. Mulai pinggang, dada bahkan sampai kebagian kakinya.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan keduanya terengah-tengah bersama. Bahkan lipstick dibibir Kyungsoo telah lenyap begitu saja menyisahkan bibirnya yang membengkak dan memerah.

Jongin beralih mencumbu leher Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mendongak untuk memberikan Jongin akses yang lebih. Disetengah kesadarannya, Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jongin yang mulai bermain dikancing ketiga kemejanya. Ia baru sadar jika lelaki itu sudah membuka dua kancing kemejanya.

Jongin yang merasa kesenangannya dihentikan sontak saja langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Kyungsoo. Ia memandangi wanita itu dengan sorot penuh protes. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menghela pelan nafasnya.

"Jongin, ini masih pagi dan kita memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan. Bisakah kita tunda dulu untuk nanti setelah pulang kerja?"

Jongin menggeleng. Kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang terus memperingatinya. Setelah kancing kemeja Kyungsoo terlepas seluruhnya lelaki itu segera melepas kemaja itu juga menyingkirkan bra yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat payudara indah milik Kyungsoo yang terpampang didepannya tanpa satu halangan satupun.

Ia sudah bersiap untuk membawa daging kanyal itu kemulutnya namun harus tertunda dengan sang pemilik yang langsung menutupi asetnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" ucap lelaki itu geram. Ia hanya kesal karena Kyungsoo terus mencoba menolaknya tidak seperti Kyungsoo biasanya.

"Jongin aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau bisa mengambil bagianmu nanti jika kita sudah sampai apartemenku."

Lelaki itu menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak. Aku maunya sekarang. Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai nanti."

"Jongin_"

"Tidak Soo.. aku hanya ingin berada didalammu sebentar saja dan kenapa kau selalu mencoba menghentikanku sedari tadi?"

"Aku tidak bermaksdu begitu. Hanya saja aku_"

"Apa? Aku ingin menjadikan pekerjaanmu sebagai alasannya? Jika memang itu alasanmu maka lebih baik kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan hanya mengangkang saja untukku. Aku bisa memberikanmu uang tanpa kau_

Plakkk

Wajahnya langsung menoleh kesamping ketika mendapat tamparan keras itu. Lelaki itu terpaku ditempatnya tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menamparnya. Dia sudah hendak kembali marah namun urung ketika melihat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah tergenangi air mata.

"Jadi... apa seperti itu kau menganggapku? Jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggapku jalangmu? Begitu?"

Jongin tergagap ditempatnya ketika melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang langsung turun dari mejanya. Wanita itu memungut pakaiannya dan mengenakannya secepat kilat. Kyungsoo sudah hendak pergi dari sana namun urung ketika Jongin menahan lengannya.

"Sayang maafkan aku." Sesalnya. Ia baru sadar dengan kesalahan ucapannya. Ia tau ia salah jadi ia meminta maaf.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hati Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur sakit dan Jongin tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya menjadi sepeti semula.

Disentaknya tangan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak dari Jongin.

"Kau ingin aku mundur dari pekerjaanku kan?" Jongin menggeleng. Meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya adalah kesalahan.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan surat pengunduran diriku dimejamu."

Dan berakhirlah dunia Jongin saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terduduk lemas dikursi kerjanya. Ini sudah memasuki minggu pertama Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Ia tak tahu harus mencari lagi kemana karena rasa-rasa Kyungsoo lenyap di dunia.

Saat pertama kali Kyungsoo pergi Jongin sudah mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo namun ia kalah cepat dengan wanita itu yang menghentikan taksi kemudian pergi secepat kilat dari hadapannya.

Ia juga sudah mengecek apartemen Kyungsoo namun sekali lagi apartemen itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Bahkan malamnya ketika ia kembali hanya untuk memastikan apakah Kyungsoo sudah pulang ia hanya mendapati seluruh barang Kyungsoo raip dari tempatnya. Ia mulai panik takut Kyungsoo benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Dan puncak kepanikannya adalah keesokan harinya ketika ia sampai dikantor, sebuah surat tergeletak dengan manis di mejanya.

Buru-buru Jongin membaca surat itu dan mendapati nama Kyungsoo tertulis disana. Dengan segera ia turun kebawah untuk menanyakan kepada reseptionis tentang siapa yang mengantarkan suarat tersebut.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali sekertaris Do kemari dan menyuruh saya untuk meletakkannya dimeja anda." Jawab reseptionis itu apa adanya karena memang begitu kejadiannya.

"Jadi apa kau tau kemana perginya sekertaris Do setelah menyerahkan surat ini kepadamu?"

Reseptionis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Tuan, saya tidak tau. Saya tadi hanya melihat sekertaris Do yang datang kemudian pergi dengan sebuah mobil sport biru yang mengantarnya. Namun saya tidak tau kemana tujuan mereka."

Seketika itu pikiran Jongin langsung tertuju kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu ingat betul tentang Chanyeol yang memiliki mobil sport biru metalic meski ia jarang memakainya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada reseptionis tadi, buru-buru Jongin mengambil mobilnya dan pergi menuju agensi tempat Chanyeol bekerja sebagai CEO disana.

Ia hanya butuh waktu setengah jam padahal biasanya ia memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam jika menuju agensi Chanyeol. Dia langsung berlari masuk kedalam tanpa mengindahkan sapaan dari reseptionis yang sudah mengenalnya.

Ia langsung naik kelantai paling atas. Kantor Park Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Jongin langsung masuk begitu saja dan mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersama berkas-berkasnya.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bahkan kau tidak menge_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika merasakan Jongin menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Hey apa-apa ini? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku." Ucap Chanyeol tak senang. Namun Jongin yang sudah terlalu kalap tidak menghiraukan itu.

"Katakan dimana Kyungsoo? Dimana kau menyembunyikan Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menyembunyikan Kyungsoo? Aku tidak tau apa-apa dan lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah kemejaku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku sebelum kau mengatakan dimana Kyungsoo kepadaku."

"Tapi aklu benar-benar tak tau dimana Kyungsoo berada Jongin." Kukuh Chanyeol.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tau kau membantu Kyungsoo untuk sembunyi dariku. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi karena pegawaiku melihatmu mengantar Kyungsoo tadi pagi ke kantorku. JADI KATAKAN DIMANA KYUNGSOO SEBELUM AKU MENGHAJARMU!"

Jongin berteriak didepan wajah Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu memejakan matanya. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas sebelum berdecih lalu balas memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Ia menyeringai kearah Jongin membuat lelaki dengan kulit tan itu semakin geram.

"Kau berharap aku mengatakan keberadaannya kepadamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kyungsoo? Mimip saja. Bahkan sampai kau gila karena kehilangannya pun tak akan ku beritahukan kepadamu."

Mendengar itu emosi Jongin semakin dibuat memuncak. Ia tidak menyenangi fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol sahabatnya menyembunyikan wanitanya. Propertinya yang seharusnya hanya miliknya.

Jadi dengan amarah yang dimiliki disetiap buku tangannya Jongin mulai mengayunkan kepalan tangannya dan memukul Chanyeol dengan setiap amarah yang dimilikinya.

Sedang Chanyeol sendiri tak berniat melawan. Ia tau Jongin akan semakin hancur jika ia melawan terlebih tingkatan beladiri Jongin masih jauh dibawahnya. Jadi ia membiarkan Jongin terus memukulnya hingga lelaki itu lelah. Toh hal ini juga bisa ia gunakan untuk mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang dengan keadaan kacau. Ia bersyukur ibunya sedang berada di Jepang untuk 3 hari yang lalu dan kini hanya tinggal ia beserta istrinya serta para pelayannya.

Para pelannya tentu tidak akan bertanya tenang keadaannya yang pulang dengan keadaan yang berantakan serta aroma alkohol yang tajam dibajunya.

Ia langsung naik keatas dan mendapati istri cantiknya yang duduk diranjang mereka tengah menatap lelah kearahnya. Namun ia tidak perdulu. Sejak Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya ia pun turut mengacuhkan Chaeyeon. Jangankan untuk menyentuhnya bahkan untuk berbicara saja Jongin enggan kepada istrinya.

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan istrinya sendiri. Kini ia hanya membutuhkan Kyungsoo namun wanita itu pergi seolah tidak mengharapkannya lagi. Meski ia tahu jika awal dari menghilangnya Kyungsoo karena kata-katany yang kurang ajar.

Tapi bukankah ia sudah minta maaf? Ia juga menyesal. Namun kenapa Kyungsoo masih enggan memaafkannya dan kembali bersamanya.

"Jongin katakan sebenarnya ada apa denganmu." Tanya Chaeyeon lembut. Wanita itu hendak memegang pundak suaminya namun ia terkesiap ketika melihat bagaimana Jongin yang menghindarinya. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya sakit, namun apa mau dikata. Jongin terlalu dingin untuk mengerti dirinya.

"Jongin_"

"Chaeyeon diamlah. Apa mulutmu itu tidak bisa diam sebentar saja? Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan urusan kantor dan kau menambah beban diriku dengan tidak membiarkan ku istirahat. Sebenarnya apa maumu."

Chaeyeon diam. untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin kembali membentaknya. Ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya berubah namun ia tahu jelas ada sesuatu yang membuat suaminya tidak lagi bersikap baik kepadanya.

"Jongin aku hanya mengatakan jika kita mendapat undangan dari sekolah lama kita. Mereka akan mengadakan reouni dan aku ingin bertanya apakah kau bisa hadir."

Jongin yang tadinya sudah hendak mengabaikan Chaeyeon taunya malah kembali membuka matanya. Lelaki itu langsung menghadap kearah istrinya dan memandang Chaeyeon menuntut.

"Katakan siapa saja yang diundang kesana?"

Meski tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin tanyakan Chayeon tetap menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi dari yang ku dengar mereka mengundang seluruh alumni bahkan mereka yang keluar sebelum kita lulus. Ada apa?"

Jongin menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu melihat secercah cahaya terang dari segala permasalahannya membuatnya mengembangkan senyum seketika.

"Katakan.. katakan kita akan datang dan kau hanya perlu memastikannya kapan itu dan aku akan mengatur jadwalku untuk datang kesana."

Chaeyeon mengangguk. Masih tidak mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang terbilang cepat. Ia tadi jelas melihat bagaimana Jongin yang marah-marah namun tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu tersenyum. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik takut dan memilih untuk segera tidur menyusul suaminya.

Sedang Jongin, dalam hati berharap jika peluang kecil ini akan membuat Kyungsoo dan dirinya kembali bertemu. Jika benar Kyungsoo nanti datang kesana, ia akan benar-benar minta maaf dan memohon ampun dari wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah menunggu selama 4 hari lamanya akhirnya malam itu tiba juga. Malam dimana pesta pertemuan dari para alumni ditempatnya menimba ilmu disekolah menengah atas dulu.

Namun sayang, Jongin harus melatih kesabarannya ketika tiba-tiba koleganya yang berasal dari Belanda datang dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya. Sejujurnya Jongin ingin menolak namun rasanya kurang pantas terlebih ia sudah menolak dua kali undangan koleganya itu untuk datang ke neganya. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Jongin mengiyakan ajakan koleganya itu.

Ia sedikit bernafas lega ketika koleganya memilih tempat pertemuan mereka ditempat yang sama dengan pesta reuni teman-teman sekolahnya. Setidaknya nanti ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk datang ke tempat pesta.

Pertemuan itu berakhir pada pukul 8 malam. Terlambat 30 menit dari acara reunian sekolahnya. Segera saja Jongin berlari ke aula tempat pesta digelar dan menyerahnya seluruh tanggung jawab membereskan berkasnya kepada asisten pembantunya.

Ia disambut dengan dua orang penjaga ketika hendak masuk. Mereka menanyakan nama serta undangannya dan beruntung Jongin tidak lupa membawa undangan itu.

Ketika pintu dibuka, ia dapat mendapati keadaan seperti pesta-pesat formal biasanya. Oang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan membawa gelas tinggi wine ditangannya.

ia sudah hendak pergi berkeliling mencari Kyungsoo. Karena tadi sebelum masuk ia menanyakan tentang kehadiran wanita itu kepada penjaga dan ternyata tebakannya benar, Kyungsoo datang dan hal itu membuatnya semakin tak kuasa menahan rasa bahgaianya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa kembali bertemu Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah hendak pergi namun urung ketika merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Ketika ia menoleh ia mendapati istrinya yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun hijau zamrud yang membalut tubuhnya tengah tersenyum cantik kearahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku menunggumu sedari tadi dan khawatir kau tidak bisa datang ketika tadi mengatakan akan ada pertemuan dengan kolegamu dari Belanda. Itu membuatku khawatir."

Jongin tersenyum hendak melepaskan gandengan tangan Chaeyeon, sungguh ia benar-benar ingin menemukan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Chaeyeon aku_"

"Tunggu Jongin, ayo sapa teman-teman kita. Mereka sedari tadi terus menanyakanmu." Namun ternyata Chaeyeon menggenggam tangannya cukup erat dan malah menariknya dengan kuat untuk mengikuti ia kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak tau jika acara reuni sekolahnya sangat amat membosankan seperti ini. Terlebih Chaeyeon yang terus merangkul tangannya seolah mencegahnya pergi. Tanpa Jongin tau jika memang sebenarnya wanita itu memang melalkukan hal itu untuk mencegah Jongin pergi.

Samar-samar Jongin dapat mendengar bagaimana lelaki disekitarnya berbisik-bisik tengah membicarakan seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana cantiknya wanita itu. Bagaimana anggunnya wanitaitu. Bagaimana mempesonanya wanita itu dan bagaimana sexy nya wanita itu.

Dalam diam Jongin menggeram dalam hati ketika mendengar bagaimana para bajingan itu membicarakan tentang wanitanya atau lebih tepatnya dada wanitanya. Rasa-rasanya Jongin ingin melempar gelas wine yang berada ditangannya kepada para lelaki hidung belang itu.

Ia tidak suka propertinya dilihat orang lain. Terlebih Kyungsoo adalah simpanannya yang berarti hanya ia yang boleh melihat ataupun berpikiran kotor tentang Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan jijik membayangkan jika sampai ada lelaki lain yang akan menyentuh Kyungsoo _nya_.

Tidak ia tidak rela jika ada yang melakukan hal itu kepada wanitanya. Karena mau bagaimana pun Kyungsoo miliknya dan tetap akan menjadi miliknya sampai kapan saja.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua, hal yang paling membuat Jongin tak senang adalah karena hingga satu jam ia berdiri disana ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo bahkan batang hidungnya sekalipun. Hal itu menbuat Jongin penasaran akan bagainana penampilan Kyungsoo yang dikata setiap orang cantik.

Ia tidak sabar untuk waktu nanti dimana Kyungsoo berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

Merasa butuh kamar mandi, akhirnya Jongin melepas rangkulan istrinya dengan paksa. Chaeyeon sendiri sebenarnya terkejut dengan Jongin yang melepaskan tautan keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chaeyeon. Namun Jongin malah menyerahkan gelasnya kepada Chaeyeon membuat wanita itu semakin bingung.

"Aku butuh kamar mandi, jadi aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Jongin sudah hendak pergi namun terhenti ketika mendengar seruan istrinya dari belakang.

"Aku ikut."

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya sebelum berdecak sebal kepada istrinya.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Aku hanya akan pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. Jadi diam dan tunggu disini."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin berlalu tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana lengkungan kecewa milik istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin selesai dengan urusan kamar mandinya dan kini lelaki itu tengah sibuk dengan mencuci tangannya di wasthafel.

Setelah selesai ia mulai mengeringkan tangannya ke alat pengeringan. Namun ia dibuat mengernyit tidak nyaman dengan suara desahan wanita pelan disalah satu bilik kamar mandi paling ujung.

Jongin mencoba mengabaikannya dan terus sibuk dengan pengering tangannya. Lelaki itu hendak keluar namun urung ketika mendengar suara desahan yang semakin familiar terdengar.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa mengenal betul siapa pemilik lenguhan panas itu. Namun ia hanya ingin berpikir positif dan tidak gegabah mengambil kesimpulan. Jadinya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi.

Saat sampai diluar, Jongin hendak kembali kepesta namun urung ketika sekali lagi ia memikirkan desahan pelan yang tadi didengarnya.

Sejujurnya Jongin ingin tidak percaya, namun apa mau dikata jika hatinya sudah berkata untuk dia memastikannya.

Jadi dengan setengah ragu, Jongin kembali membuka pintu dibelakangnya dan masuk kedalam. Berjalan kepintu kamar mandi paling pojok dan semakin dekat ia semakin bisa mengenali suara seseorang didalam sana.

Tiba-tiba saja, matanya memerah lalu menggelap tertutup amarah. Tanpa mau menunggu, lelaki mendobrak pintu didepannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia siapa yang didapatinya tengah bersetubuh didalam sana.

Do Kyungsoo dan seorang aktor ternama yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya di sekolah menengah atas dulu —Kim Woo Bin

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, dua orang dengan bagian selatan yang saling bertautan itu juga terkejut melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tempat keduanya melakukan senggama.

Terlebih si wanita yang duduk diatas kejantanan si pria yang berada didalam lubang surganya.

"J-jongin..."

Kyungsoo tergagap dan tidak menyangka akan mendapati Jongin memergoki dirinya yang tengah menunggangi lelaki lain. Sedang Woo Bin sendiri juga sama terkejutnya sebenarnya namun memilih mengabaikan keberadaan Jongin yang mengganggu kegiatannya dan dengan kurang ajarnya lelaki itu malah menaik turunkan pinggulnya membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan kelepasan mendesah karena Woo Bin menusuk tepat dititik nikmatnya.

Woo Bin menyeringai lebar ketika melihat bagaimana Jongin yang menatap membunuh kearahnya.

"Brengsek. Bajingan, berani-beraninya kau menyentuh wanitaku."

Sret

Bhukkk

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo yang lemas dari atas tubuh Woo Bin sebelum memberikan pukulan keras kepada Woo Bin.

"Uhukkk..."

Woo Bin terbatuk ketika merasakan bagaimana Jongin yang menginjak dadanya setelah melemparinya pukulan bertubi-tubi sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk membalas.

Mungkin Jongin akan membunuh Woo Bin saat itu juga jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Jongin hentikan. Kau bisa membuatnya mati jika terus menginjaknya seperti itu." Larang Kyungsoo. Namun taunya Jongin tidak menaruh perduli dan tetap menginjak-injak dada Woo Bin.

"JONGIN! JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU BERHENTI AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENINGGALKANMU SETELAH INI. AKU BERSUMPAH."

Jongin langsung terdiam. Taunya cukup satu kalimat Kyungsoo tentang meninggalkannya mampu membuat Jongin menghentikan segala tindakan penganiyayaannya kepada sang aktor yang begitu dicintai oleh sebagian besar penduduk Korea Selatan.

Melihat Jongin yang akhirnya tenang, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membantu Woo Bin agar lelaki itu bangun dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo sudah tinggal selangkah untung mencapai Woo Bin, namun gadis itu harus berpuas diri dengan tangannya yang ditarik menjauh oleh Jongin.

"Tidak. Jangan sentuh dia. Kau memiliki urusan denganku sekarang. Kau harus menjelaskan tentang apa yang tadi aku lihat Kyungsoo."

"Tapi Jongin Woo Bin_"

"Biarkan saja. Nanti pasti ada seseorang yang menemukan dirinya."

Dengan itu Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Woo Bin yang sekarat ditempatnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari gedung itu melalui pintu belakang. Meski dia dalam mode amarahnya tapi dia masih memiliki otak untuk tau jika apa yang dia lakukan jika membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari pintu depan terlalu beresiko.

Tapi yang tidak Jongin sadari adalah Chaeyeon yang menangis dalam diam dibalik dinding.

Wanita itu melihat semuanya. Melihat bagaimana suaminya yang terlihat seperti orang gila hanya karena seorang jalang yang terpergok tengah bersetubuh dengan lelaki lain.

Ini berawal dari kecurigaannya tentang Jongin yang tidak kembali dalam waktu lama dari kamar mandi dan dia bermaksud untuk melihat. Namun apa yang dia lihat selanjutnya benar-benar tidak disangka.

Dia mengepalkan hingga membuat buku tangannya memucat saking eratnya. Matanya terus memandang kearah dua buah punggung yang makin menjauh dari tangkapan matanya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Jalang sialan. Lihat saja aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TO BE CONTINUE~**

.

.

.

.

.

heyyyyyy :D *nyengir belagak gak punya dosa

Lama tak jumpa, hahhh gak kerasa ternyata udah 20 hari aja baby vee gak up... Oke mian ╯﹏╰

Hahhh jujur, ini baby vee ketik dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya cuman 4 jam jadi sory kalo ada typo eodiseo-eodiseo

Sedikit curhat, sebenernya bukan kayak gini ff yang baby vee ketik selama 20 hari. Tiap ada waktu luang baby bakalan ngetik tapi entah kenapa file itu cuman mentok di word 1k lebih dikit. Jadi dengan pertimbangan yang matang baby hapus itu satu file terus baby vee coba ketik ulang dan ternyata alhamdulilah lebih ngena dan ngalir waktu baby vee nulisnya.

Moga feelnya dichapter ini kerasa ya..

Dan entah kenapa baby vee ngerasa Kai disini bajingan banget, buat fansnya kai im so sory :*

Dan terakhir tingkyuuu buat yang review chapter kemarin. Love kalian semua, muahhh muahhh muahhh

Oke see next chap yaaa bye-bye~~~

 **NB :** buat laxy _(penipu_ _kelas_ _ulung es dum dum_ _,_ _masa kini :P)_

Sorry gak bisa temuin waktu kamu main ke kotaku. Mungkin next time kamu main kesini lagi ato aku yang kesana. Cuman jember-banyuwangi ini.

Oke take care dijalan ya~~~ ku doakan nemu cogan dikereta, entar kalo nemu bagi ke aku juga :*


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol terkaget ketika membuka pintu apartemennya. Lelaki tinggi itu tak menyangka akan mendapat kunjungan dihari yang masih terbilang pagi ini.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya lelaki itu bingung.

Namun si tamu tak diundang _–Kyungsoo–_ mengacuhkan pertanyaan pemilik rumah dan main masuk begitu saja. Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang seenaknya. Ia malah langsung mengekor Kyungsoo yang melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya.

"Tampung aku sementara waktu yeol."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Setahunya Kyungsoo memiliki apartemen sendiri dan untuk apa meminta tumpangan kepadanya. Tidak mungkin juga gadis itu menjual apartemennya. Terlebih butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan apartemen Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bahkan dulu harus berebut dengan dua orang yang ingin tinggal disana.

Melihat Chanyeol hanya diam saja, Kyungsoo kemudian memutar matanya. Wanita itu tau pasti apa yang dipikirkan lelaki tinggi yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Aku sedang menghindari 'dia'"

Cukup empat kata itu yang langsung membuat kerutan didahi Chanyeol kembali lurus seperti semula. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ada masalah apa lagi kali ini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat membuat Chanyeol menoleh prihatin kearahnya.

"Aku tahu aku berdosa. Aku memenga jahat karena ingin menghancurkan rumah tangganya dengan membuatnya memujaku dengan melebarkan pahaku untuknya. Tapi aku juga masih punya hati yeol. Saat aku lelah dan tidak berminat melakukannya dia malah memaksaku dan mengucapkan kata yang mampu menyakiti hatiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja soo?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan air mata yang terjatuh melewati pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dan sulit untuk kembali ketempat semula."

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat rapuh begini, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya membawa wanita itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Ya sudah, tapi aku akan selalu mengawasi dibelakangmu jadi jangan menangis lagi oke?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil merasakan perasaan nyaman tiap kali Chanyeol mendekapnya. Ya Park Chanyeol. Orang yang mendekapnya dulu untuk pertama kalinya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Orang yang selalu ada dan mendukungnya dibelakang. Meski kadang Kyungsoo berlaku semena-mena Chanyeol tetap selalu ada disisinya.

Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi seperti untuk waktu yang lama. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir jatuh tertidur jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Soo tapi kau tau bukan jika aku hanya memiliki satu kamar diapartemen ini."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Wanita itu memberikan sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau malu jika tidur satu ranjang denganku?"

Chanyeol diam hanya mampu memandangi Kyungsoo secara lekat. Kyungsoo sendiri yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu mendengus.

"Ayolah yeol jangan berlagak polos seperti ini. Kau tau, aku sedikit muak dengan sikapmu yang polos seperti ini semenjak menginjak Korea. Kau tau, kau menggelikan."

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu merasa lucu melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah bosannya. rasanya ia ingin terus bermain-main dengan wanita itu.

"Polos bagaimana soo?"

"Ayolah yeol. Jangan belagak polos seperti ini padahal berapa kali kau membuatku telanjang dan mengerangkan namamu?"

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tak tau jika ternyata Kyungsoo bisa sefrontal itu mengucapkan tentang perbuatan terlarang yang dulu sering mereka lakukan.

Lelaki itu mengusak gemas hidung Kyungsoo lalu mencubitnya membuatnya mendapat pekikan protes dari sang pemilik.

"Lalu kau tidak takut jika aku menyerangmu lagi? Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin sekitar 2 bulan. Kau tau, semenjak kau pulang kemari kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhku.

"Dan kau merindukan sentuhanku hm?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menggoda sembari mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri kemudian mulai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Disatukan bibirnya dan Chanyeol mengerang ketika merasakan bibir sexy itu setelah sekian lama.

"Sial. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor."

Kyungsoo tertawa kala melihat Chanyeol mencari ponselnya lalu menghubungi bawahannya jika ia tidak akan datang ke kantor hari ini. Sebelum kemudian kembali merengkuhnya dan memulai untuk membagi sebuah kehangan satu sama lain.

.

Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya. Wanita itu mendengar bagaimana gaduhnya ruangan Chanyeol dengan suara menggelegar Jongin disana. Wanita itu hanya diam sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki serta suara pintu yang dibanting cukup keras oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo sendiri langsung berlari kecil untuk meraih Chanyeol yang terduduk dengan luka lebam diwajahnya.

"Bodoh."

Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengobati luka di wajah tampat temannya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa meringis ketika Kyungsoo menekan lebih keras lebam yang sedang wanita itu obati.

"Seharusnya kau melawannya bukan malah membuat dirimu babak belur begini karena kemarahannya. Bukankah tingkatan bela dirimu lebih tinggi darinya?"

"Lalu apa? Dia kemudian akan lebih babak belur lagi dari ini jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku."

Kyungsoo mendengus merapikan kotak obat dan mengembalikkan benda itu ke lokor meja kerja Chanyeol. Wanita itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol sambil membuat segelas air hangat untuk lelaki itu.

"Soo sepertinya kau sudah berhasil membuatnya gila hanya dengan menghilangnya dirimu. Kau tidak ingin menumuinya lalu kembali kepadanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Belum saatnya yeol. Tunggu seminggu lagi, ku pastikan dia akan semakin gila karena perbuatanku."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dengan cara?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A. Nanti kau pasti akan tau sendiri bagaimana aku akan menghancurkannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku menunggu seperti apa permainanmu itu Nona Park."

"Ya, lihat saja nanti dan hey, kenapa kau mengganti nama belakangku?"

Dan chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya sembari mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo sebagai jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

. **Title : After The Party**

 _-by : Beby Vee_

 **Maincast :**

Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuk." Ucap Jongin dingin. Lelaki itu menggiring Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam sebuah kamar dimotel kecil yang tadi keduanya lewati.

Motel itu terletak cukup jauh karena berada dipinggir kota dan suasana yang lumayan sepi membuat Jongin merasa jika ia akan aman bersama Kyungsoo tanpa terendus rekan kerja ataupun ibunya. Karena akan sangat aneh jika rekan kerjanya memergokinya ke hotel bersama wanita yang bukanlah istrinya.

Setidaknya di ambang batas kemarahannya, Jongin masih mampu berpikir jernih untuk tak terendus oleh ibunya.

Kyungsoo sendiri memilih mendudukkan dirinya disebuah ranjang lusuh yang disediakan motel itu. Dia memandang datar Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri dihadapannya tengah mengontrol emosinya agar tidak menyakiti dirinya. Kyungsoo tau dan Kyungsoo ingin melihat sampai mana batas kesabaran lelaki itu.

Namun kiranya dibuat terkejut dengan Jongin yang malah berlutut didepannya. Lelaki itu mencoba tersenyum tipis meski terlihat menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo sejujurnya bingung, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin meminta maaf kepadanya padahal seharusnya Jongin meledak-ledak meminta penjelas darinya apa yang tengah ia lakukan tadi bersama Woo Bin dikamar mandi gedung tempat pesta reuni sekolahnya dulu. Namun semua itu hanya menari-nari dibenak Kyungsoo. Wanita itu enggan menanyakannya karena masih kukuh memasang wajah dinginnya meski Jongin sudah memelas kepadanya.

"Sayang maafkan aku. Aku tau ucapanku salah waktu itu, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk begitu. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi dariku, aku benar-benar gila tanpamu."

Lelaki itu menangis. Sedikit banyak sedikit menggerakkan hati Kyungsoo. Meski ia bermaksud jahat namun ia masih memiliki hati jika melihat Jongin seperti ini. Tapi bukankah ini memang tujuannya untuk membuat Jongin jatuh kepadanya? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini?

Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan kemelut dipikirannya tersentak ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang lain. Wanita itu menunduk kebawah dan mendapati Jongin yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia luluh juga, ia terlalu tak tega melihat Jongin yang hancur karenanya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau menyentakku karena apa yang kulakukan tadi didepanmu? Lalu kenapa kau malah menggenggam erat tanganku?"

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng. Merebahkan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu kemudian mendongak sebelum memaksakan untuk tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak salah Soo. Disini aku yang salah jadi sudah sepatutnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu."

"Jongin_"

"Kumohon Soo.. jangan bahas masalah tadi." Potongnya. "Anggap kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Hatiku terlalu sakit jika mengingatnya."

Sekali lagi lelaki itu meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa begitu cengeng hanya karena seorang wanita, padahal selama eksistensinya didunia ini dia tidak pernah sehancur ini.

Jongin yang masih menangis itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tangan mungil mencoba merengkuh tubuhnya. Kemudian dua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas ketika mendengar bisikan dari seseorang yang merengkuhnya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku ada disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Seluruh beban berat yang beberapa hari ini dipikulnya terasa hilang dengan sekejap setelah mendengar bisikan dari wanitanya. Lelaki itu terus menggumamkan kata syukur dan terimakasihnya kepada sang pencipta juga wanitanya.

Sedang Kyungsoo, dalam diam wanita itu sedikit meminta kepada Tuhan agar membiarkan hatinya untuk sedikit terbuka untuk lelaki dipelukannya.

" _Hanya sedikit Tuhan. Ku mohon, aku tidak ingin terlalu menjadi wanita jahat untuknya."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum penuh rasa syukur ketika melihat hal pertama apa yang dijangkau pandangannya kala membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya.

Lelaki itu melihat wanitanya meringkuk kearahnya. Bibir tebalnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia mengingat jika ia telah kembali menemukan sumber kehidupannya.

Ya, semalam Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya bahkan mau untuk kembali kepadanya. Jongin juga sudah kembali menandai Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya dengan cara menghapus bekas-bekas sentuhan lelaki lain ditubuh wanitanya.

Mereka melakukannya disegala tempat. Meski kamar motel yang disewa tak seluas kamar tempat biasa mereka melakukannya, Jongin tetap merasa senang setikannya telah mengeluarkan berkali-kali benihnya didalam Kyungsoo.

Mereka berhenti ketika Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah diambang batas kesadarannya. Dan ketika melihat jam didinding ia mendapati pukul 3 pagi waktu setempat. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk menarik miliknya lalu membaringkan Kyungsoo dan mendekap wanita itu dipelukannya.

Kini sudah pukul 10 pagi, dan Kyungsoo masih belum juga membuka mata. Jongin teu jika mungkin wanita itu kelelahan namun pikiran jahil tetap mengusainya membuatnya dengan jahil menciumi bahu Kyungsoo yang terbuka karena selimut tak sampai menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Jongin baru menghentikan kegiatan mengganggu Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu mengerang kesal karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Selamat pagi~" sambutnya ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata.

Kyungsoo sendiri mengedipkan beberapa kali sebelum membalas sapaan Jongin dengan suara seraknya yang amat kentara.

"Hmm, pagi Jongin. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Jongin mendongak untuk melihat jam yang berada didinding kamar sewaannya. "Pukul 10 lewat 20 menit tepatnya."

Kyungsoo yang semula masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian sepenuhnya sadar seketika mendengar ucapan dari lelaki yang semalam mendekap tubuhnya.

"Sudah siang, kau tidak berangkat kerja?" dengan santai Jongin menggeleng dan juga jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mendekapmu seharian ini saja. Kau tau aku terlalu merindukanmu karena kau yang tidak berada disekitarku beberapa hari belakang."

"Tapi Jongin, bagaimana dengan istri dan ibunya jika kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau tenang saja. Ibu sedang berada di Jepang untuk satu bulan kedepan dan masalah Chaeyeon jangan dipikirkan. Dia tidak akan bertanya macam-macam karena aku tidak pulang. Ia juga tidak akan memberitahu kepada ibu karena dia terlalu takut dengan ibuku. Jadi kau tenang saja."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, mendengar penuturan Jongin tentang Chaeyeon yang takut kepada mertuanya. Dia baru tahu fakta ini sekarang, padahal ia mengira jika ibu Jongin dan Chaeyeon sangat dekat karena mereka selalu bersama-sama kemana-mana dan juga tidak terlihat jika nyonya Kim orang yang menakutkan. Setidaknya itulah kesan pertama yang didepatkan oleh Kyungsoo di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam seperti orang melamun kemudian sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh wanita itu untuk menyadarkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Soo? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Sudahlah, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi sebelum kita berkemas untuk pulang nanti."

Jongin tersenyum dan semakin mendekap erat Kyungsoo.

"Ya tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Wanita itu dalam sekejam kembali kedalam dunia mimpinya. Ia terlalu lelah karena kegiatannya dan Jongin semalam. Jongin terlihat sabar namun seperti orang kesetanan ketika memasuki dirinya. Bahkan lelaki itu baru berhenti ketika ia hampir pingsan. Oleh sebab itu Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu istirahatnya sedikit lebih lama karena jujur saja badannya terasa remuk redam.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika mendapati Jongin memutar mobilnya kearah perumahan elit di Gangnam. Wanita itu bingung karena seingatnya tadi ia meminta Jongin untuk mengatarnya ke apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Tapi lihat sekarang lelaki itu malah dengan santainya masuk kedalam sebuah perumahan dengan pagar tinggi yang menutupi rumah-rumah mewah disana. Ia lebih bingung lagi ketika Jongin menghentika mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah rumah dengan gerbang hitam dengan ukurin-ukiran cantik yang menghiasi.

Gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirnya ketika Jongin membunyikan klaksonnya sekali. Setelah itu ia mobil Jongin masuk kedalam dan hal yang pertama Kyungsoo lihat ketika memasuki halaman rumah itu adalah hamparan taman bunga mawar dengan corak merah, ungu dan biru yang tengah disirami serta dibersihkan oleh beberapa pelayan.

"Jongin ini rumah siapa? Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu depan rumah megah itu.

Jongin sendiri tidak menjawab, lelaki itu hanya diam sebelum kemudian turun lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri dengan ragu turun dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapat bungkukan dari para pelayan yang menyambut mereka.

Jongin masih diam sembari menggiring Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah itu. Kyungsoo sendiri dibuat terpana seketika melihat isi dalam rumah yang entah milik siapa. Bahkan rumah ini lebih mewah dari mansion milik Jongin sendiri.

"Jongin ini rumah siapa?" sekali lagi Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Ini rumahmu sayang."

"Hah?"

Jongin ingin tertawa rasanya melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya. Ia kemudian mencolok hidung Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kau bercandakan Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Untuk apa aku bercanda sayang? Ini memang rumahmu. Aku memilikannya khusus untukmu, lalu bagian mananya yang bercanda?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya."

Jongin tergelak sebelum mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Bagian mananya yang tidak membuatmu percaya?"

"Semuanya."

"Sayang dengar," lelaki itu membalik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap kearahnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu. Sejujurnya untuk kado ulang tahunmu beberapa bulan lagi, tapi setelah insiden kemarin aku lalu berfikir untuk memberikannya segera. Seluruh bangun disini beserta interiornya aku mengatur sesuami dengan seleramu. Kau tentu bisa melihat taman mawar dihalaman depan tadi bukan? Itu juga kubuat karena kau pernah berkata _dulu_ jika kau ingin tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan taman bunga didepannya. Tapi kau hanya ingin bunga mawar merah, biru dan ungu yang ada disana. Sedang nanti dibelakang kau akan menampahkan segala macam bunga. Nanti kau bisa melihat kebelakang dan akan menemukan itu semua."

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku mengingat semuanya Soo. Entah itu dulu maupun sekarang. Aku ingat semua. Jadi, apakah kau sekarang percaya jika rumah ini milikmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ya Jongin, terimakasih. Rumah ini benar-benar indah."

"Sama-sama selama kau bahagia akupun merasa bahagia."

 _Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo membuka sedikit demi sedikit pintu hatinya. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya maka hanya akan membuatnya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Khusus chap ini Chaeyeon dibumi hanguskan hahahaha... dan berkibarlah bendera Chansoo XD siap-siap kena timpuk dah beby vee abis ini

Tapi btw hayyyyyyy... baby vee gak lamakan upnya? Bersyukurlah kepada mood baby vee yang baik hari ini.

Well gak banyak yang mau baby vee bilang sih, masih banyak yang penasaran sama masa lalu mereka tapi sabar dulu ya, entar pasti ada flashback buat itu. Entar baby vee kasih satu chap khusus yang isinya flashback mereka dulu yang dijamin panjang pake banget. Moga gak bosen entar bacanya.

Terus juga banyak yang kecewa sama kelakuan soo dichap kemarin, i'm sorry. Tapi disini itu bitchy ya jadi kalo soo tidur sana sini sama cowo lain itu dimaklumin aja. Toh mereka pake 'pengaman' kok mainnya.

Juga mau jawab sedikit review dari beberapa readers kemarin

 **Onlycey** : _alhamdulilah kabar baby vee baik, kenapa kagen ya :D_

 **Sugadt** : _ya, baby vee orang jember? Kenapa kamu orang jember juga? Wahhhhhh_

 **Insoo1288** : _btw baby vee cuman nulis diffn aja. Di ig baby vee gak nulis apa-apa, bahkan cuman upload satu foto tentang exo XD lainnya cuman isi foto-foto alay baby vee wkwkwkwk. Kalo gak percaya buka aja akunnya baby vee dev_tatita12 nahhh entar pasti ketemu isi foto baby vee semua_

Dan buat semua yang udah review kemarin tingkyuuuu :* maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu dan satu lagi baby vee mau tanya, apa ff baby vee ngebosenin ya? Kenapa responnya gak kaya yang diawal? Bahkan yang review gak sampe 20. Padahal yang ngebaca sekitar 1000'an lebih.

Bukan maksud apa, tapi gimana ya kadang review dikit itu juga ngebuat males yang nulis ato kadang ilang feel. Contoh kaya ff baby vee yang mau baby vee apus kemarin, kenapa giliran diharus pada protes minta jangan dihapus pdhl sebelum"nya mereka gak pernah review?

Tapi ya udahlah, biarkan saja. Ya udahlah see next chap ya~ bye bye muahhhh :*


	7. Chapter 7

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang dilangit. Namun kecerahan pagi itu tak lantas sama dengan disebuah kediaman mewah yang berada ditengah-tengah kota.

Pagi yang seharusnya disambut dengan suasana riang gembira kiranya tak berlaku disana. Suasana hening juga dominan mencekam rupanya menjadi penyambut pagi itu.

Jika pada pagi-pagi biasanya kediaman itu sudah terlihat suram karena pemiliknya tak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya selama dua bulan lamanya dan membuat istrinya uring-uringan. Maka pagi kali ini berbeda. Nyonya besar kediaman itu datang setelah tepat dua bulan kepergiannya ke negeri sakura.

Yang membuat seluruh penghuni rumah mewah itu bungkam adalah bagaimana raut tegang dari sang nyonya besar ketika tak mendapati putra tunggalnya ditempat. Ia hanya mendapati menantunya sendirian yang menatap takut kearahnya.

"Jadi sudah dua bulan Jongin tidak pulang?"

Wanita dengan umur setengah abad itu mengeluarkan suara tenangnya yang menakutkan. Sedang menantunya hanya mampu tertunduk sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya ibu, Jongin tidak pulang selama dua bulan ibu pergi."

"Dan kau tidak mencarinya?"

Cepat-cepat Chaeyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng dengan keras. "Sudah. Aku sudah mencoba mencarinya dikantor dan setiap aku kesana reseptionis selalu berkata jika Jongin tidak sedang berada ditempat. Jika aku memaksa masuk maka para penjaga akan menahanku, mereka bahkan tidak mengindahkan jika aku adalah istri Jongin."

Nyonya Kim memejamkan matanya pelan. Wanita tua itu menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya kesandaran sofa ruang keluarga istananya. Tubuh tuanya lelah karena perjalanan dari Jepang ke Korea. Dan rasa lelah bercampur amarah ketika mendapati fakta jika putra semata wayangnya tidak pulang kerumah dalam jangka waktu lama.

Ia bisa mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini. Terlebih untuk putranya, Nyonya Kim meresa anak lelakinya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Lalu, selain dikantor kau tidak mencoba menemuinya atau mencarinya ditempat lain?"

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari ditempat sekertarisnya, Kyungsoo. Namun ia juga tidak berada disana bu. Ia sudah pindah dari apartemennya sejak dua setengah bulan yang lalu."

Nyonya Kim mengernyit. Matanya yang tadi tertutup ia buka guna menatap menantunya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau mencari Jongin disana?"

Chaeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wanita itu ragu dengan pikirannya yang menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan masalah ini ke mertuanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin dianggap tidak mampu mengurus suami. Tapi... ia juga tidak bisa memendam masalah ini sendiri dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas semuanya.

"Ibu maaf, sebenarnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari atasan dan bawahan dibelakang kita."

Dan Nyonya Kim semakin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

* * *

 **After The Party**

 _(Chapter 7)_

" _Semuanya mulai terbuka dari sini..."_

* * *

 _Hoekkkk~_

Jongin langsung terjaga dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara-suara dari arah kamar mandi. Lelaki dengan tinggi 6 kaki itu langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju asal suara berisik itu.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia bisa melihat kekasihnya tengah berjongkok didepan closet sembari membutahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Dengan khawatir lelaki itu menghampiri kekasihnya lalu membantu memijat tengkuk wanitanya. Ia meringis ketika melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu pucat.

"Sudah?" tanya nya lembut. Sedang Kyungsoo yang masih lemas hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan kokoh Jongin.

Jongin yang tidak tega lalu membungkukkan badannya sebelum mengangkat Kyungsoo, menggendong Kyungsoo dengan lengan-lengannya.

Ia melangkah perlahan karena tidak mau mengusik Kyungsoo yang menutupkan matanya. Ia tahu, wanitanya itu lelah. Jadi setelah sampai didepan ranjang keduanya, Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo perlahan. Menurunkannya dengan hati-hati seolah Kyungsoo akan pecah jika diberi perlakukan dengan kasar.

Ia membenarkan selimut Kyungsoo dan bermaksud beranjak pergi namun tertahan karena lengannya yang ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya masih dengan suara serak. Jongin kemudian duduk menyamping ngusap helaian indah milik Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum tampan ketika Kyungsoo menatap lekat kearahnya.

"Hanya ingin turun sebentar."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, seolah melarang Jongin untuk beranjak dari sebelahnya.

"Jangan pergi. Temani aku disini, aku ingin tidur sembari memelukmu."

Apa Jongin bisa berkata tidak jika Kyungsoo memintanya dengan mata indahnya yang bersinar cantik? Jelas lelaki itu tak bisa berkutik dan berakhir menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil tidur tepat disebelah wanitanya. Kemudian ia menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan wanita itu akan masuk lebih dalam kedalam dekapannya.

Hal ini sudah terjadi kurang lebih sejak dua bulan lalu dan Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Toh Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini buka karena perbuatannya. Kyungsoo hamil juga anaknya, jadi Jongin merasa ia lah yang harus paling tau kondisi Kyungsoo.

Ah, apa Jongin sudah memberi tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah hamil selama 10 minggu?

Dua bulan lalu tepatnya setelah malam perminta maafan dari Jongin, ketika mereka baru pindah dihari pertama dan hanya berniat berjalan-jalan disekeliling rumah. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo pingsan dan hal itu membuat seluruh orang panik terlebih Jongin.

Mereka bahkan langsung melarikan Kyungsoo kerumah sakit takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan wanita bermata bulat itu. Namun betapa kagetnya Jongin ketika dokter mengatakan kekasihnya tengah mengandung kurang lebih selama dua minggu.

Jongin tergugu ditempatnya. Bingung harus senang atau sedih karena ia ragu jika anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo adalah anaknya. Namun ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata bening Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung yakin jika janin yang dikandung Kyungsoo itu adalah buah cinta mereka.

Ia dan Kyungsoo baru berpisah selama seminggu dan sebelum itu hanya Jongin yang menyentuh Kyungsoo. Ia yakin karena ia dan Kyungsoo hampir melakukannya setiap hari dan tidak mungkin orang lain melakukannya juga kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum ketika mendapati dengkuran halus Kyungsoo. Wanitanya itu benar-benar terlihat semakin cantik dengan wajah tenang seperti itu. Diam-diam ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Tidur yang nyenyak sayang. Jangan terlalu lelah."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan sepatu itu jelas terdengar nyaring. Seluruh pegawai yang tengah berada dilobby perusahaan itu menunduk memberikan hormat ketika seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan melewati mereka. Aura yang ia keluarkan terasa mencekam membuat seluruh orang merasa tunduk karenanya.

Bahkan reseptionis yang tadi berdiri dengan anggunnya kini merasa kakinya begitu lemas ketika ia berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan junjungan tertinggi dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Reseptionis itu hendak menyapa sekedar basa basi menanyakan urusan apa yang membawa wanita tua itu datang kemari. Namun pertanyaannya itu harus ia telan kembali ketika wanita tua itu lebih dulu membuka suara kepadanya.

"Apa anakku berada ditempat."

Takut-takut reseptionis itu mengangguk dengan cepat. Bibirnya bahkan terlalu kelu untuk menawari ibu dari pewaris perusahaan ini untuk diantarkan keruangan putranya. Jadi ia membiarkan wanita itu melenggang melewatinya dan ia baru bisa bernafas lega.

" _Syukurlah~"_

Kembali kepada nyonya Kim yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri. Ia bahkan langsung naik menggunakan life khusus untuk membawanya ke lantai paling atas –tempat dimana putranya tengah bekerja.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan salam. Wanita tua itu langsung masuk kedalam ruangan sang Direktur. Ia membiarkan putranya yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya itu mendongak kaget ketika melihat kedatangannya.

"Apa ibu mengganggu pekerjaanmu Jongin?"

Jongin yang tersadar sedetik kemudian langsung berdiri dan menghampiri ibunya untuk memberikan pelukan.

"Ibu kapan kembali? Kenapa tidak mengabariku, aku bisa menjemput ibu kalau tau ibu pulang."

Nyonya Kim hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu duduk disofa bersebrangan dengan putranya.

"Hanya ingin membuat kejutan dan ternyata malah ibu yang terkejut karena mendapat berika jika kau tidak pulang selama ibu tidak ada. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kemana kau pergi Jongin?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia tau hari ini akan datang namun ia tidak menyangka akan datang secepat ini. Terlebih menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan ibunya masih sibuk di Jepang dan tidak memungkin untuk pulang. Dan sialnya sekarang ia bingung harus menjawab dengan alasan apa pertanyaan ibunya. Sial!

Melihat Jongin yang terlihat tengah memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban wanita tua itu menarik setengah sudut bibirnya keatas. Merasa mengerti ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting. Yang penting malam ini kau harus pulang, ibu ingin kita makan bersama malam ini. Juga, ayahmu nanti sore juga datang. Anggap sebagai pesta penyambutan untuk ayahmu yang baru pulang dari Ausie."

Jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya seketika. Ia menatap gugup kearah ibunya. Ia ingin menolak karena ia ingat memiliki Kyungsoo dirumah dan ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita itu tidur sendiri.

"Tapi ibu_"

"Aku tidak mau ada bantahan Jongin. Jangan beralasan jika pekerjaanmu menumpuk karena ibu lihat kau tidak terlihat seperti ini." Potong nyonya Kim.

Kemudian ia terlihat berdiri merapik matel serta tas tangannya.

"Ibu rasa urusan ibu sudah selesai disini jadi ibu akan pulang sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk, ikut berdiri bermaksud mengantarkan ibunya sampai depan life. Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan Jongin dengan tenang. Sampai langkah kaki Nyonya Kim terhenti ketika melihat meja yang seharusnya ditempati Kyungsoo kosong.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana sekertarismu? Bukankah seharusnya ia sekarang duduk disini?"

"Ah Kyungsoo, ia sudah mengundurkan diri bu dari menjadi sekertarisku."

Nyonya Kim mengernyit memandang putranya dengan sarat keingin tahuan yang kentara. "Kenapa? Bukankah posisinya bagus? Lalu kenapa ia memilih mengundurkan diri?"

Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya. Berlagak seolah tidak tau tenang alasan Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk mundur dari jabatannya sebagai sekertarisnya.

"Aku tidak tau bu. Ia hanya beralasan memiliki masalah pribadi dan aku tidak berhak untuk bertanya lebih."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Seolah-olah paham dengan alasan yang dikatakan oleh putranya.

"Baiklah, ibu pergi dulu."

Jongin mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya kepada ibunya yang masuk kedalam kotak besi itu. Dan ketika pintu lift tertutup rapat. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Entah kenapa kedatangan ibunya tadi seolah tengah melakukan inspeksi mendadak kepadanya. Membuatnya pusing sekaligus bingung untuk menjelaskan agar terdengar masuk akal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari adalah waktu terdamai kyungsoo.

Wanita itu begitu menggilai sore hari karena hanya pada waktu itu tubuhnya terasa seperti sedia kala. Tidak seperti pagi yang akan ia habiskan dengan pusing mual atau siang-malam ia habiskan dengan tidur karena ia jadi mudah mengantuk karena hamil.

Namun jika dini hari tiba, Kyungsoo akan bangun karena merasa lapar mendadak sebelum kembali tidur setelah kenyang. Kiranya begitulah kegiatan yang selalu Kyungsoo lakukan selama dua bulan kebelakangan ini.

Setelah mengetahui ia hamil serta kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat, lelaki itu memaksanya untuk mengundurkan diri dari kantor. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, namun akhirnya luluh ketika Jongin memintanya dengan begitu lembut. Dan setelah itu, ia hanya bisa terkurung didalam sangkar emas dengan banyak pelayan yang disediakan Jongin untuknya.

Ia jarang keluar rumah kecuali ada Jongin bersamanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar overprotektif kepadanya, membuat Kyungsoo kadang kesal sendiri karena lelaki itu terlalu berlebihan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, memikirkan Jongin membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat lelaki itu segera pulang. Entahlah, mungkin karena efek dari kehamilannya ia jadi senang dekat-dekat dengan Jongin bahkan pernah satu kali ia ikut ke kantor hanya karena tidak mau ditinggal bekerja oleh lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo melempar remot tv ditangannya.

Acara tv hari ini tidak menarik. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk melihat drama-drama picisan yang tengah tayang. ia bosan dengan kegiatannya yang itu-itu saja dirumah. Jadi ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan kedapur.

Ketika ia sampai didapur, ia bisa melihat betapa keadaan jadi riuh ketika ia datang.

"Nyonya kyungsoo, apa yang membawa anda kemari? Jika anda menginginkan sesuatu anda bisa panggil saya dan saya akan membawakannya kepada anda."

Kyungsoo memberengut mendengar ucapan bibi Yoon –si kepala pelayan.

"Aku ingin kue bibi." Ucap Kyungsoo. Bibi Yoon dengan sigap hendak beranjak mengambil kue namun urung ketika Kyungsoo kembali memanggilnya.

"Tapi aku ingin membuatnya sendiri."

Dan bibi Yoon tidak sanggup untuk tidak membuka lebar bibirnya atas permintaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai dikediamannya dengan Kyungsoo tepat pada pukul 3 sore. Sebenarnya ini bukan jam pulangnya. Biasanya ia masih akan pulang pada pukul setengah 6 sore menjelang makan malam. Namun hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena janjinya tadi siang dengan ibunya tentang makan malam bersama.

"Aku pulang~" lelaki itu bersuara dengan lantang bermaksud mengumumkan kepada kekasih tersayangnya jika ia pulang.

Biasanya wanita itu akan langsung menyambutnya ketika mendengar suaranya. Namun yang terjadi sekarang malah seorang pelayang yang biasa ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo lah yang menyambutnya.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?" tanya lelaki itu setelah menyerahkan tas kerja serta jas nya.

Ia menarik dasi lalu melepaskan dua kancing teratasnya. Kemudian ia beralih dengan kancing dikedua tangannya sebelum menariknya lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku.

Ia yang masih sibuk mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati jawaban dari pelayannya.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?" ulang Jongin.

Pelayan itu terlihat gugup dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Jongin takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo serta calon bayi mereka.

"Sial!" umpat Jongin tidak sabaran karena pelayannya tadi hanya diam sembari membuka mulut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Ia hendak berlari naik ketangga untuk mengecek Kyungsoo dikamar mereka namun urung ketika mendengar suara pekikan Kyungsoo dari arah belakang. Ia langsung memutar badan dan melangkah sebesar-besarnya kearah sumber suara.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah mengomel kepada seorang pelayan yang terlihat salah memasukkan warna pada butter cream yang akan Kyungsoo gunakan. Juga ngan lupakan bagaimana wajah cantik wanita itu yang terhiasi tepung dimana-mana.

Jongin yang tadi menghentikan langkahnya kembali menyambung langkahnya sembari memanggil Kyungsoo yang langsung mencari suaranya.

"Sayang?" panggil lelaki itu lembut.

Kyungsoo yang tadi mengomel karena kesal akhirnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping ia bisa melihat ayah dari calon anak mereka berjalan kearahnya.

"Jongin!" kyungsoo memekik bahagia. Melupakan kue yang sejak tadi ia buat dengan susah payah. Wanita itu langsung berlari kecil kearah Jongin yang was-was dengan gerakannya.

"Wohhh, sayang jangan berlari ingit yang ada diperutmu." Ucap Jongin setelah berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo. sedang Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sembari mengucapkan maaf.

"Kau pulang lebih awal?"

Jongin mengangguk sembari menyisir helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan.

"Ya, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk menjauhi dapur ataupun bekerja yang berat?"

Kyungsoo mengkecibikkan bibirnya. "Ini tidak berat, aku hanya membuat kue."

Dan kini Jongin beralih kepada bibi Yoon yang menurutnya menjadi tersangka utama karena membiarkan Kyungsoo bekerja didapur. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang menyadari Jongin hendak memarahi bibi Yoon langsung dengan sigap membungkam bibir Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan marah kepada bibi Yoon. Ini salahku karena aku memaksa untuk membuat kue. Bibi Yoon tidak salah apa-apa."

"Tapi sayang_"

"Jongin sungguh aku tadi hanya bosan dan ingin membuat kue tiba-tiba. Aku ingat kata dokter jika tubuhku lemah tapi apa kau lupa jika aku tidak boleh stres dan bosan itu bisa menjadi pemicu stres. Jadi jangan marah ya?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia tidak akan sanggup dengan permohonan Kyungsoo. jadi ia hanya mengangguk maklum kali ini membuat Kyungsoo memekik senang.

"Yeay! Kau yang terbaik sayang, aku menyayangimu." Kemudian wanita itu berjinjit guna memberi kecupan dibibir Jongin tidak perduli dengan para pelayan yang masih asa disana memandang kedua majikannya dengan canggung.

"Kalau begitu ayo kekamar. Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi dan bibi Yoon tolong urus kue ku. Nanti setelah makan malam aku akan memakannya."

Bibi Yoon hanya mengangguk dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh _Nyonya rumahnya_.

Sedang Kyungsoo kini tengah menggandeng Jongin untuk naik kelantai dua tepatnya kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar akan pulang _ke rumahmu_?" tanya Kyungsoo. dari suaranya wanita itu terdengar seperti kecewa.

Ia kini duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan telapak tangan yang terus mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku sendiri disini?"

Jongin yang tadinya sibuk dengan pakaiannya kini berbalik menghadap ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah duduk sembari memandangnya sendu. Lelaki itu paham jika Kyungsoo kecewa dengan keputusannya namun bagaimana pun Jongin tidak bisa membantah ucapan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pulang malam ini." Ia bersimpuh tepat dibawah Kyungsoo. tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo sebelum membawanya kedepan bibirnya dan mengecupnya dengan mesra.

Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya ingin merajuk. Merasa kesal karena Jongin harus _pulang_ dan meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Padahal lelaki itu jelas tau jika ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak jika tidak mencium bau badan Jongin. Bahkan jika lelaki itu pulang malam, maka Kyungsoo akan memakai kemeja serta bantal Jongin untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Lalu bagaimana jika nanti aku bangun tengah malam dan ingin makan. Apa aku harus membangunkan bibi Yoon dulu untuk mengambilkan makanan? Kenapa kau tega sekali Jongin."

Tanpa sadar nada suaranya semakin terdengar merengek layaknya anak kecil membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan karena tinggal kekanakannya.

Jadi ia bangkit. Memilih untuk duduk disebalah Kyungsoo. membawa wajah wanita itu untuk menatapnya.

"Sayang tenanglah. Aku tidak akan setega itu meninggalkanmu. Nanti setelah semua orang sudah terlelap aku akan mengendap-endap untuk kembali kemari dan ku pastikan aku kembali sebelum jam malammu datang aku sudah berada disini."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin ragu, namun ketika melihat tatapan bersungguh-sungguh lelaki itu ia merasa yakin dan memutuskan untuk memeluk Jongin erat.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menunggumu sampai kau datang."

Mendengar itu secepat kilat Jongin menentang keras. "Jangan."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu. Lagipula apa salahnya jika aku menunggumu pulang?" debat Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas. Kyungsoo yang hamil memang berbeda 180 dengan Kyungsoo dalam kondisi biasa. Ia cenderung manja dengan keras kepala membuat kepalanya kadang berasa ingin pecah. Namun beruntung karena Jongin begitu mencintai Kyungsoo sehingga ia tidak akan terpancing amarah karena kelakuan wanita itu.

"Hey, bukannya aku bermaksud melarangmu. Aku hanya kepikiran anak kita. Ingat kata dokter kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam? Bukankah dokter juga memberitahu kau harus tidur lebih awal. Jadi dengarkan perintahku oke, jangan membantah."

Meski sedikit tidak ikhlas, Kyungsoo tetap mengangguk mengikuti kemauan Jongin.

" _Good girl."_ Puji Jongin sembari menghadiahinya dengan kecupan-kecupan disepanjang wajahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli karena Jongin menggodanya.

Jika mereka berada dalam suasana seperti ini kadang hati Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia terenyuh melihat bagaimana Jongin benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Tak perlu diucapkan pun Kyungsoo paham dengan perlakuan Jongin kepadanya.

Lantas jika sudah seperti ini, apakah Kyungsoo tega untuk terus menjalankan rencananya? Terlebih mereka kini memiliki sesuatu yang membuat ikatan keduanya semakin erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Chaeyeon memekik senang ketika membuka pintu mansion. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati Jongin berdiri didepannya.

"Jongin kau pulang?" ucap Chaeyeon antusias. Sedang Jongin hanya mengulum senyum kecil ketika melihat bagaimana wajah berseri-seri milik _istri sahnya_.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama dua bulan ini Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang?"

Chaeyeon berhamburan memeluk erat suaminya. Ia merindukan pelukan ini. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan dekapan itu.

Sedangkan Jongin entah kenapa merasa risih dengan pelukan Chaeyeon. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa aneh saja memeluk _wanita lain_ selain kekasihnya –Kyungsoo. jadi dengan perlahan Jongin yang memang sedari awal tidak membalas pelukan Chaeyeon mulai menjauhkan tubuh Chaeyeon yang mendekapnya terlalu erat.

"Chaeyeon lepaskan. Kita masih didepan pintu bagaimana nanti jika ada yang melihat?" ucapnya masih sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukan istrinya.

Namun Chaeyeon malah menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak perduli jika orang lain melihat. Toh kita kan memang suami istri yang sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi kurasa tidak masalah."

Mendengar alasan Chaeyeon, Jongin memutar matanya malas. Ia hanya merasa muak dengan ucapan istrinya itu.

"Tapi aku perduli Chaeyeon!"

Dan dengan sekali sentak, Jongin berhasil menjauhkan Chaeyeon dari tubuhnya. Ia segera masuk kedalam menghiraukan Chaeyeon yang sudah hendak menumpahkan tangisnya karena _kini suaminya telah berubah_.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam tadi berjalan sangat lancar. Ibunya benar-benar memasak besar untuknya. Hanya saja yang membuat Jongin kesal tadi adalah ketidak hadiran ayahnya. Padahal ibunya tadi bilang jika ayahnya akan pulang jadi Jongin harus pulang untuk menyambut. Namun ketika sampai makan malam hendak dimulai ia tidak mendapati ayahnya dimanapun. Dan saat ia bertanya dimana ayahnya, dengan santai ibunya menjawab,

" _Sebenarnya ayahmu tidak pulang. Ibu hanya menggunakan alasan ayahmu agar kau pulang karena kau sudah terlalu lama berada diluar dan ibu rasa itu tidak baik terlebih kau sudah memiliki_ _ **istri disini."**_

Jadi ketika makan malam itu akhirnya selesai, Jongin memutuskan untuk langsung pergi kembali. Ia tidak menghindahkan ucapan Chaeyeon yang memintanya untuk tinggal.

Jangankan Chaeyeon, ibunya saja yang selama ini ia hormati saja tidak ia hiraukan larangannya. Ia malah semakin menebalkan telinganya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja dari mansion besar itu. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi karena ingin segera sampai dirumahnya yang sebenarnya.

Ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo. ia butuh memeluk Kyungsoo serta bertemu calon buah hatinya untuk meredam kemarahannya kepada ibunya.

Dan 15 menit kemudian ketika ia sampai dirumahnya dan Kyungsoo. ia segera berlari masuk dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah kue yang tadi sore dibuatnya didepan tv.

Ia melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terkejut karena ia datang terlalu awal. Wanitanya itu terlihat begitu senang dan sudah hendak berlari kearahnya sebelum ia memperingati.

"Diam disana sayang, ingat tidak boleh berlari. Biarkan aku yang kesana."

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Menurutnya Jongin terlalu lambat dan ketika Jongin sudah berada tiga langkah didepannya Kyungsoo dengan segera menarik Jongin lalu mendudukkannya disofa sebelum ia duduk diatas lelaki itu.

"Aku merindukanmu~" suaranya dibuat mendayu seolah mereka tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jika tadi Chaeyeon yang mengatakan seperti itu Jongin hanya diam maka berbeda ketika Kyungsoo mengatakannya. Ia terkekeh karena merasa lucu dengan kekasihnya.

"Kita bahkan hanya berpisah selama 4 jam sayang. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan jika sudah merindukanku hm?"

"Entahlah~ aku hanya merasa merindukanmu. Mungkin juga karena baby. Dan kenapa kau pulang lebih awal? Bukannya kau bilang akan kembali ketika sudah tengah malam?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa khawatir kepadamu dan itu membuatku ingin kembali lebih awal."

Lelaki itu tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Kyungsoo. ia hanya tidak ingin merusak mood Kyungsoo yang sudah baik.

"Kalau begitu ayo keatas. Aku sudah mulai merasa mengantuk."

Jongin mengangguk. Mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo. ia bahkan menawari gendongan untuk kekasihnya itu yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Kyungsoo. sebelum kemudian keduanya berlalu menuju kamar mereka untuk mulai beranjak tidur.

Tapi yang tidak keduanya sadari adalah jika diluar kediaman mewah mereka ada sebuah sedan yang mengintai dari luar. Atau lebih tepatnya sedan itu menguntit Jongin dari belakang tanpa lelaki itu ketahui.

"Jadi disini dia selama dua bulan ini bersembunyi? Menarik, aku penasaran apa yang ia sembunyikan didalam sini sebenarnya." Gumam seseorang dalam sedan itu.

Setelah puas mengamati dengan seksama, penumpang tadi lalu menyuruh supirnya untuk kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Pak Lee kita pulang."

Yang dipanggil tadi mengangguk sembari menyalakan mesin mobil. "Baik Nyonya Kim."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 _Sorry for thypo_

 _Maaf buat up yang lama :D_

 _Thank's for reading, Thank's for review_

 _See you next chap, See you next fanfic_

 _Big Love, Baby Vee :* muahhhh_


	8. Chapter 8

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Lelaki itu menatap penuh harap kepada wanita didepannya. Namun wanita itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya sembari melempar pandangannya kearah lain.

"Entahlah yeol. Ini terjadi begitu saja, sejujurnya aku juga tidak merencanakan ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Menekan rasa kecewa serta sesak dadanya akan pernyataan wanita itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia hanya tidak percaya, Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang mampu membuatnya pikirannya kosong dalam sekejap.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia begitu senang ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk bertemu setelah menghilang selama dua bulan lamanya. Mereka membuat janji disebuah cafe dekat sekolah Kyungsoo dulu.

Dan ketika sampai disana, ia tidak bisa membendung rasa senangnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar dari belah bibirnya. Namun senyuman itu langsung luntur seketika ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan _"Yeol, aku hamil 2 bulan anak Jongin."_

Terasa seperti terkena petir disiang bolong untuknya.

Ini adalah sebuah berita yang besar serta mengejutkan. Ia bahkan tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Membuatnya hanya mampu diam seribu kata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu setelah ini jika kau memilikinya diantara kalian?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang diam. Tidak mampu membalas ucapan Chanyeol karena sejujurnya hal itulah yang kini sedang mengusik hatinya.

Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum miris melihat keterdiaman Kyungsoo. hal yang ia takutkan sejak memulai rencana ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya seperti dulu-dulu Soo."

Lelaki itu sudah hendak pergi karena keterdiaman Kyungsoo semakin membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Namun urung ketika merasakan genggaman pada telapak tangannya.

Lelaki itu merunduk melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Berikan aku waktu. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Membawa tangannya untuk mengusak sayang kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memaksakan hatimu untuk membencinya jika tidak kau tidak mampu. Jangan siksa hatimu Soo. Ikuti apa kata hatimu jangan egomu. Aku pergi."

Dan setelah dua kali menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk benar-benar meninggalkan cafe itu. Ia hanya merasa tidak mampu untuk terus bersitatap dengan wanita yang sejujurnya sangat ia puja beberapa tahun bekalangan.

Alasan yang membuat Chanyeol mau mengikuti serta membantu rencana wanita itu. Namun jika sudah begini keadaannya ia tidak akan mampu berbuat apa-apa kecuali merelakan.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih duduk termenung dikursinya memikirkan tentang ucapan Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

" _Apa aku benar-benar telah menyiksa hatiku?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin segera pulang ke rumah ketika mendapat laporan jika Kyungsoo sudah kembali kerumah. Tadi siang-siang sekali salah seorang anak buahnya mengatakan jika Kyungsoo tidak berada dirumah. Wanita itu hilang entah kemana tanpa seseorang pun yang tau membuat seluruh orang khawatir dibuatnya. Terlebih Jongin yang langsung meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Ia hampir frustasi ketika sampai sore hari belum menemukan jejak keberadaan Kyungsoo. namun ia begitu bersyukur salah seorang dirumahnya mengatakan jika Kyungsoo telah kembali kerumah.

Dan disinilah Jongin berada sekarang. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar untuk segara mencapai pintu kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. ketika pintu itu terbuka, barulah Jongin bisa bernafas lega karena melihat kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Ia segera masuk dan mendekap erat Kyungsoo yang terdiam ditempatnya. Wanita itu merasa bingung dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jongin.

"Jongin ada apa?" tanyanya masih dengan Jongin yang memeluknya erat.

Jongin kemudian merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya guna menatap kearah mata Kyungsoo yang memandangnya penuh tanya. Diberikannya sebuah kecupan dibibir wanita itu sebelum kemudian kembali mendekapnya.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu."

"Menghawatirkan ku? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?"

"Kau menghilang seharian sayang dan ditambah tanpa pengawalan. Jadi katakan bagaimana aku tidak mangkhawatirkanmu hm?"

Lelaki itu bisa mendengar bagaimana suara halus Kyungsoo yang terkekeh karenanya. Ia juga bisa mendengar kekasihnya itu mengatakan maaf untuk tindakan kaburnya tadi.

"Ya, jangan diulangi karena aku benar-benar merasa stres takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk sebelum kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauhinya yang sukses mendapat protes dari Jongin.

"Wae~"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya sebelum kemudian menutupi hidungnya.

"Kau bau matahari sayang, jadi cepat mandi karena aku tidak betah dengan baumu."

Meski sejujurnya kesal karena dikatakan bau oleh orang terkasihnya, namun Jongin tidak bisa memprotes karena sejujurnya ia juga merasa tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena seharian mencari Kyungsoo. jadi ketimbang berdebat, Jongin lebih memilih untuk melangkah kearah kekamar mandi setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dibibir kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana kekanankannya sikap Jongin kepadanya.

Tapi setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang terngiang dikepalanya.

Wanita itu mencoba menaruh sebelah tangannya didada atas bagian kirinya sebelum kemudian cepat-cepat melepaskannya. Ia hanya merasa terkesiap dengan sebuah debaran halus disana karena perlakuan manis Jongin tadi padanya.

" _Ini tidak mungkinkan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chaeyeon berada diruang tamu ketika bell dirumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ketika melihat salah seorang pelayan dirumahnya terpogoh-pogoh berlari menuju pintu.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya, kau kembalilah kedapur." Wanita itu dapat melihat palayan itu mengangguk dan kembali ketempatnya.

Ketika ia membuka sedikit pintu, ia bisa melihat ibu mertuanya berdiri diam disana.

"Ibu kau sudah pulang?" sambutnya. Ia semakin membuka lebar pintunya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat suaminya berdiri dibelakang ibu mertuanya.

"Jongin kau juga pulang. Akhirnya ka_" ucapan senangnya terhenti ketika mendapati seorang wanita tengah menggandeng mesra tangan suaminya.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ia menunjuk tepat diwajah wanita itu. Namun wanita yang ditunjuk Chaeyeon itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan melampai menyapa kearahnya.

"Hay Chaeyeon-ah apa kabar?"

Chaeyeon yang disapa membulatkan bibirnya. Terlalu terkejut melihat wanita itu berada disini, terlebih tengah menggandeng suaminya. Atensinya kemudian teralih kepada beberapa koper yang berada dibelakang Jongin.

"Dan apa-apaan koper ini? Siapa yang mau pindah dan membawa koper sebanyak ini?"

"Aku." Jawab Kyungsoo langsung. Wanita itu bahkan menyeringai kecil ketika melihat betapa merahnya wajah Chaeyeon. Ahhh pemandangan yang menyenangkan dipenghujung malam seperti ini.

Sedang Chaeyeon yang mendengar itu menatap tak percaya kearah Kyungsoo. ia kemudian melirik Jongin yang hanya diam ditempatnya. Padahal ia membutuhkan jawaban dari lelaki itu. Sampai akhirnya Nyonya Kim memilih untuk membuka suara.

"Aku yang membawa Kyungsoo kemari dan mulai hari ini Kyungsoo tinggal disini."

* * *

 _ **~Flashback on~**_

* * *

 _Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah menikmati makan malamnya ketika seorang tamu datang kerumah mereka. Mereka berdua mengernyit bingung karena merasa tak pernah mengundang siapapun untuk bertamu hari ini. Bahkan kolega ataupun teman keduanya pun tak pernah ada yang tau rumah itu._

 _Dan kebingungan mereka terjawab setelah keduanya sampai diruangan depan tempat untuk menjamu tamu._

 _Jongin yang melihat siapa tamu itu langsung tegang ditempatnya. Lelaki itu menatap tak percaya karena mendapati ibunya tengah duduk manis dikursi ruang tamunya. Ia bahkan melihat bagaimana ibunya yang tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangannya bersama Kyungsoo._

" _Ibu, bagaimana ibu bisa berada disini?" tanya Jongin setelah keduanya duduk dikursi tepat didepan Nyonya Kim. Sedang Kyungsoo memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya bermaksud menyapa dengan ramah ibu dari kekasihnya._

 _Nyonya Kim yang mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu dari putranya hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tau jika putranya tengah tegang karena jelas terlihat dari gelagak lelaki itu._

" _Kau jelas tau siapa ibumu Jongin. Kau pasti betapa mudahnya untuk mencari sebuah alamat terlebih itu alamat rumah anakmu. Bukan begitu?"_

 _Jongin diam membenarkan ucapan ibunya. Ia hampir lupa jika ibunya memiliki ratusan anak buah yang siap membantunya, lebih-lebih hanya untuk melacak keberadaan seseorang adalah hal yang mudah untuk ibunya lakukan._

" _Ibu kemari ingin membicarakan sebuah hal yang penting denganmu dan Kyungsoo. kau tidak perlu menutupi apapun karena ibu sudah tau segalanya. Tentang hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo ataupun tentang keadaan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengandung anakmu. Semuanya ibu tau. Jadi maukah kau mendengarkan ucapan ibumu?"_

 _Mesti sedikit terkejut Jongin tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit was-was dengan hal yang ingin ibunya katakan terlebih wanita tua itu telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah sejauh ini._

 _Ia hanya takut jika ibunya memintanya untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo atau hal semacamnya karena ia jelas akan menolak dengan tegas jika sampai ibunya benar-benar melakukan hal itu kepadanya._

" _Ya, katakan apa yang ingin ibu katakan. Aku akan mendengarnya."_

 _Ia bisa melihat ibunya yang tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya. "Jadi begini. Ibu ingin kau pulang. Kau_" ucapan Nyonya Kim terhenti ketika Jongin langsung memotongnya._

" _Ibu tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri disini dan_"_

" _Bisakah kau diam dulu?" kini ganti Nyonya Kim yang memotong ucapan Jongin. Ia hanya merasa gemas dengan putra semata wayangnya yang memontong ucapannya padahal jelas-jelas ia belum selesai bicara._

" _Ibu belum selesai bicara dan kau sudah mengatakan tidak begitu saja."_

" _Ya karena ucapan ibu yang tidak masuk akal. Tentu saja aku menolaknya."_

 _Nyonya Kim mendengus. Kesala karena Jongin terlalu menjadi emosional belakangan ini._

" _Makanya dengarkan dulu sampai ibu selesai berbicara. Ibu memang mengajakmu untuk pulang namun tidak sendiri tapi bersama dengan Kyungsoo juga. Ibu hanya ingin kalian tinggal disana bersama ibu."_

" _Kenapa harus?"_

" _Karena Kyungsoo tengah hamil sekarang dan ibu bisa mengawasinya disana."_

" _Disini sudah banyak pelayan yang juga menjaganya. Ibu tidak usah khawatir."_

" _Itu berbeda Jongin." Nyonya Kim memutar matanya jengah. Anak lelakinya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Ia hanya menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan kenapa harus ada perdebatan macam ini sekarang._

 _Jadi untuk itu wanita itu kini beralih kepada Kyungsoo. ia mencondongkan badannya guna mengambil telapak tangan wanita hamil itu. Ia kemudian mengusapnya beberapa kali guna menenangkan Kyungsoo._

" _Kyungsoo, maukah kau ikut pulang bersamaku dan Jongin? Mengertilah Kyungsoo, kau tengah mengandung cucu pertamaku dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan setiap moment pertumbuhannya. Tidakkah kau kasihan kepada wanita tua ini Kyungsoo-ya?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Gadis itu sedikit bingung karena sedari tadi ia hanya menonton adu mulut antara Nyonya Kim dengan kekasihnya –Jongin. Ia hanya kaget karena tiba-tiba saja diseret dalam pembicaraan ini._

 _Ia hanya terus menatap bergantian antara Jongin dan Nyonya Kim. Sampai akhirnya karena merasa simpati kepada ibu dari Jongin itu, Kyungsoo kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan._

" _Ya bibi." Ucap Kyungsoo._

 _Nyonya Kim bersorak senang mendapati jawaban Kyungsoo. ia kemudian ganti melirik kearah putranya yang terlihat mendengus kesal. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya kembali kepada Jongin._

 _Jongin yang sudah tidak ada pilihan akhirnya memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyerah karena kyungsoo sudah mengatakan ia. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo. karena Kyungsoo terlalu berharga untuknya._

" _Kalau begitu, segera berkemas. Kita akan pindah malam ini juga."_

" _Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Jongin tak terima. Hey, ia dan Kyungsoo bahkan baru mengatakan setuju satu menit yang lalu dan dengan seenaknya ibunya memerintahkannya pindah malam ini juga, bukankah ini terlalu cepat._

" _Ibu hanya tidak sabar untuk melihat kalian dirumah. Sudahlah, segera suruh pelayanmu untuk mengemasi barang kalian sekarang." Jongin mendengus namun tetap menuruti perintah ibunya. Ia bahkan beranjak dari duduknya untuk berbicara kepada bibi Han agar membawa beberapa pelayan untuk membantu mengepack pakaiannya dan pakaian Kyungsoo._

" _Kyungsoo.." panggil Nyonya Kim ketika dirinya hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo setelah Jongin meninggalkan mereka untuk mengepak barang._

" _Y-ya bibi?"_

 _Nyonya Kim mendekat. Lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis._

" _Mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan bibi lagi. Panggil aku ibu sekarang, karena mulai hari ini kau juga anggota keluarga Kim. Apa bisa?"_

 _Meski ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya Ibu."_

 _Memang sedikit aneh sejujurnya namun ia merasa menyukainya. Toh Nyonya Kim juga baik sejak pertemuan mereka pertama dulu. Dan lagi kini setelah tau jika dirinya menjadi orang ketiga dari rumah tangga putranya, dia tetap baik kepadanya. Jadi tidak masalah jika ia harus memanggil Nyonya Kim dengan sebutan "Ibu"_

* * *

 _ **~Flashback off~**_

* * *

"I-ibu bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chaeyeon tak percaya.

Mereka kini tengah berada diruang keluarga. Mendengarkan cerita singkat dari Nyonya Kim yang menceritakan bagaimana kronologis kepindahan Kyungsoo kemari.

Jelasnya Chaeyeon terkejut. Ia jelas-jelas tak menyangka jika suaminya benar telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Meski ia sudah mengira pada awalnya namun tetap saja ini menjadi sebuah kejutan sendiri untuknya.

Terlebih kini selingkuhan suaminya itu tengah berbadan dua. Sebuah keadaan dimana dapat menggeser posisinya karena ia tengah mengandung keturunan pertama dari keluarga Kim. Sosok yang selama ini Nyonya Kim idam-idamkan untuk hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

Chaeyeon bahkan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dipangkuannya ketika melihat bagaimana lembutnya Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo bak putri raja. Ia lelaki itu terlihat begitu menyayangi anak yang tengah dikandung Kyungsoo, terlihat dari caranya mengusap lembut perut wanita itu. Dan hal yang paling membuatnya memendam rasa kesal terlebih kepada Kyungsoo adalah bagimana tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang seolah mengatakan jika ia sudah memenangkan perang antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau keberatan dengan keputusanku Chaeyeon?"

Jika boleh, Chaeyeon akan menjawab iya. Namun itu sama saja jika ia tengah menyerahkan nyawanya kepada ibu mertuanya. Jadi wanita itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, mengikuti kemauan ibu mertuanya.

"Bagus." Terlihat Nyonya Kim menyunggingkan senyumannya puas akan kepatuhan Chaeyeon.

"Baiklah karena ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita pergi untuk beristirahat. Terlebih untuk Kyungsoo yang tengah hamil kau tidak diperbolehkan tidur terlalu malam. Jadi segera bawa Kyungsoo kekamar jongin. Bawa dia kekamar utama, mulai hari ini kalian akan menempati kamar itu."

Mendengar itu Chaeyeon menatap tak percaya kearah ibu mertuanya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka karena ibu mertuanya itu mengijinkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggunakan kamar utama. Padahal dulu ibu mertuanya itu bilang jika kamar itu tak boleh ditempati karena itu adalah kamar mendiang kakek dan nenek Jongin. Dan sekarang lihat, apa ibu mertuanya itu tengah mencoba bercanda dengannya?

Chaeyeon masih diam disana. Wanita itu bahkan tak menyadari jika kini tinggal dirinya dan Nyonya Kim yang masih bertahan disana. Ia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke kamarmu Chaeyeon-ah?"

Chaeyeon mengerjapkan matanya. Menengok kesamping dan mendapati ibu mertuanya yang tengah menatap datar kearahnya dengan tangan dilipat diatas dada.

Dengan kikuk Chaeyeon mengangguk. Memilih untuk permisi kembali kekamarnya meski didalam benaknya terus mencoba berpikir untuk bagaimana caranya membalas Kyungsoo dan mendepak wanita itu dari rumah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 12 malam Kyungsoo terbangun karena perutnya yang berdemo meminta diisi. Wanita itu mendengus kesal karena jam malamnya telah datang. Ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur tapi perutnya benar-benar menyebalkan jika terus diabaikan.

Jadi dia mencoba untuk membangunkan Jongin untuk mengambil makanan. Namun sampai beberap saat kemudian ia tidak mendapati Jongin terbangun. Lelaki itu hanya bergumam disela-sela tidurnya. Mungkin lelaki itu lelah karena seharian pergi mencarinya yang hilang secara tiba-tiba, belum lagi acara pindahan dadakan mereka yang membuat Jongin harus mengepak barang-barangnya sebelum kemudian menatanya dikamar baru mereka. Jelas saja Jongin tidak akan bangun karena lelaki itu baru tidur kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu.

Jadi dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Bermaksud mencari makanan sendiri. Barangkali dia mendapati sisa makanan dikulkas ataupun makanan roti dimeja makan. Setidaknya apapun itu perutnya harus terisi.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga secara perlahan. Wanita itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keruang belakang. Mencari keberadaan dapur. Sejujurnya sedikit sulit berjalan dipencahayaan yang minim seperti ini. Namun Kyungsoo terlalu malas menyalakan lampu dan membuat orang-orang bangun dari tidurnya karena lampu yang menyala.

Sampai tak beberapa lama Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat dapur didepannya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai disana. Setelahnya Kyungsoo mencari-cari dikulkas dan disekitar dapur namun ia hanya mendapati sekotak sereal yang sudah berkurang setengah.

Ia dengan cepat mengambil mangkuk, sendok dan susu dikulkas. menuangnya menjadi satu dan mulai memakannya dengan nikmat.

Wanita itu hampir selesai dengan semangkuk serealnya ketika seseorang datang dari arah yang sama ia tadi datang. Ia bisa melihat Chaeyeon yang menatap jijik kearahnya.

"Wahhh lihat apa yang ku dapatkan disini. Seekor tikus yang mencari makan huh? Ck, tidakkah kau punya malu setelah tiba-tiba tinggal disini dan sekarang mengendap-endap makan ditengah malam. Persis seperti _pencuri_ "

Kyungsoo mendengus tas suka dengan sindiran Chaeyeon. Dengan segera ia menghapus susu yang berada di sekitar mulutnya. Ia kemudian mendorong menjauh mangkuk sereal yang masih tersisa seperempat. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah kemunculan Chaeyeon didepannya.

"Well, jika mau kuingatkan ibu mengatkan jika ini juga rumahku dan aku bebas untuk melakukan apapun dirumahku termasuk makan ditengah malam. Jadi _aku tidak mencuri_." Jawab Kyungsoo setengah mengejek kearah Chaeyeon.

Ia menyeringai senang ketika melihat bagaimana wajah Chaeyeon yang memerah serta tangannya yang mengepal menahan amarah. Dalam hati Kyungsoo tertawa dengan senang atas awal penderitaan Chaeyeon.

"Lihat saja aku akan membalasmu nanti lebih dari ini."

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli dengan ancaman Chaeyeon. "Terserah. Balas sesukamu dan aku akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih dari itu."

Mereka masih tetap bertahan disana. Masih saling menatap tajam dalam diam. Kyungsoo sendiri terlalu tak perdulu dan semakin menatap menantang kearah _teman lamanya_ itu.

"Hey, Chaeyeon-ah ingin melihat bertunjukan?"

Chaeyeon mengernyit melihat tak mengerti kearah Kyungsoo. ia bahkan berjengit kaget tatkala melihat mangkuk yang tadi Kyungsoo gunakan untuk makan wanita itu jatuhkan tepat dibawah kakinya. Ia semakin tak mengerti ketika Kyungsoo berjongkok lalu membawa tangannya keatas pecahan beling itu.

Chaeyeon semakin terkejut ketika Kyungsoo mencekal tangannya dan menarunya tepat diatas telapat tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka oleh serpihan beling.

"Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan? Ishhh.. lepaskan tangaku." Ucap Chaeyeon sembari mencoba menarik tangannya dari cekalan Kyungsoo. namun wanita itu terlalu kuat mencekal pergelangan tangannya membuatnya susah lepas.

"Mari coba menghitung," ucap Kyungsoo yang semakin tak dipahami oleh Chaeyeon.

"Satu..

.

.

Dua...

.

.

Tiga..

.

.

Dan,-"

"Kyungsooo!"

Chaeyeon tersentak ketika melihat Jongin berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat Chaeyeon segera menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. ia paham sekarang dengan maksud Kyungsoo. wanita itu ingin menjebaknya dan membuatnya menjadi tersangka. Dan sialnya, Jongin datang disaat yang tidak tepat yang jelas-jelas merugikan Chaeyeon disini.

Sedang Jongin semakin panik melihat telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang mengelurkan darah karena bersentuhan dengan beling. Lelaki itu tadi bangun ketika tak mendapati Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Saat ia melihat kearah jam, ia mendesah karena ternyata jam malam Kyungsoo sudha datang.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan tengah menuruni tangga ketika mendengar suara benda pecah di belakang. Dengan segera ia berlari kearah sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kyungsoo berjongkok dengan tangan yang menyentuh serpihan beling sedang tangan Chaeyeon berada diatasnya.

"Jo-jongin a-aku.." ucapan Chaeyeon terhenti ketika melihat Jongin menatap tajam kearahnya. Lelaki itu seolah-olah menghubusnya dengan ribuan pedang hanya dengan sorot matanya.

"Jangan berbicara padaku. Kau bagaimana tega-teganya melakukan ini kepada Kyungsoo. apa kau tak punya hati Chaeyeon-ah? Kyungsoo tengah hamil dan kau malah melakukan hal macam ini untuk menyakitinya. Kau benar-benar gila."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin langsung pergi dengan Kyungsoo digendongannya. Chaeyeon bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menyeringai kearahnya ketika wanita itu berbalik menatapnya. Membuat Chaeyeon menjerit kesal karena sekali lagi kalah dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan tenang Chaeyeon sepenuhnya sirna semenjak kehadiran Kyungsoo. wanita yang dengan tak tahu malunya merebut suaminya sampai mengandung anak suaminya itu benar-benar menjadikan kehidupan Chaeyeon menjadi seperti dinereka.

Diawali dengan pemfitnahan yang Kyungsoo lakukan kepadanya dihari pertama wanita itu menginjakkan kakinya dimansion Kim dan disertai dengan fitnah-fitnah lain dihari-hari selanjutnya.

Chaeyeon bahkan merasa tercekik sebelum dia membalas perbuatan Kyungsoo. dan kiranya 3 bulan wanita itu genap pindah kemari, Chaeyeon harus berpuas diri mendapat tamparan dari ibu mertuanya karena dituduh mendorong Kyungsoo dari tangga.

Padahal jelas saja jika wanita itu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ketika Chaeyeon berada dibelakangnya. Ia kemudian berpura-pura merintih sakit sembari memegangi perutnya. Sampai-sampai membuat para pelayan yang awalnya bersimpati kepadanya mulai ikut membencinya.

Chaeyeon benar-benar tak sanggup hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang untuk membantunya membalas dendam kepada si jalang Kyungsoo.

Dengan masih menangis sesenggukan Chaeyeon mulai menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"E-eomma..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 _Jujur, sebenernya baby vee mengharap lebih dari ini buat nulis waktu b'daynya soo. Baby vee bahkan udah janji chapter yang super panjang, tapi ternyata baby vee cuman mampu segini mian karena baby vee ingkar janji_

 _Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aja baby vee gak ngefeel banget waktu nulis ini, dan waktu udah dapet 3,6k langsung baby vee hapus dan baby vee tulis dari awal lagi abis magrib tadi_

 _Jadi baby vee bener-bener minta maaf sebesar-benarnya_

 _Terimakasih yang udah mau baca, revie bahkan sabar nungguin ini ff update. Kedepannya moga baby vee baklan nemuin feel yang lebih biar bisa up panjang_

 _Oke sekian dari baby vee see ya~_

* * *

 **Ini masih Kyungsoo b'day kan? Oke baby vee Cuma mau ngucapin habede cimolku sayang. Orang pertama yang buat aku jadi exoL dan berakhir menjadi kaisooship :D**

 **Baby vee gak bisa doa banyak, cuman mau kamu segera dibuatan album solo or sub-unit bareng member lain karena semua tau kamu pingin kayak cbx.**

 **Tetep bulet juga, jangan kurus-kurus pliss sedih liat pipinya ilang banyak**

 **Love you :***

* * *

 _Ps : sorry for typo karena baby vee gak baca ulang dan langsung post_


	9. Chapter 9

Pagi hari itu kediaman keluarga Kim dibuat gempar. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi ketika seseorang datang dengan sebuah koper besar ditangannya.

Para anggota keluarga Kim yang tengah menyantap makanan paginya dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang. Nyonya Kim dan Jongin bahkan langsung menghentikan kegiatan menyuapkan sendok kemulutnya. Sedang Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menatap datar sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mereka semua terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran dari tamu tak diundang yang bertandang kesana. Sedang dari mereka semua, hanya air muka Chaeyeon yang terlihat bahagia.

"Eomma kau datang?"

Tamu tak diundang yang tak lain ibu dari Chaeyeon itu mengangguk. Wanita itu kemudian merentangkan tangannya menerima pelukan selamat datang dari putrinya.

"Ya, ibu datang karena ibu terlalu merindukan putri ibu."

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian melepas pelukan dari putrinya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Nyonya Kim.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu makan pagi kalian. Selamat pagi Nyonya Kim, lama tidak berjumpa. Bagiamana kabar anda?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecil sebelum melepas pelukan dari besannya –Ibu Chaeyeon. "Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk ditempatnya. "Aku juga baik eomma. Kenapa eomma tidak bilang jika akan datang? Aku 'kan bisa menjemput eomma jika tau eomma datang."

"Ahh tidak perlu. Eomma hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian semua." Ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian tidak sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang yang asing berdiri disebelah menantunya.

"Dan... kau siapa?" matanya memicing menatap menelangjangi kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyungsoo, Nyonya Jung."

"Do Kyungsoo?" wanita beralih menatap kearah Nyonya Kim yang masih berdiri tenang disampingnya. "Aku tidak pernah tau jika kau memiliki kerabat bermarga Do, Nyonya Kim?"

"Tentu kau tidak tau karena ia baru menjadi kerabat dari Kim setelah ia menjadi simpanan putraku." Ucap Nyonya Kim santai.

Namun berbeda respon santai dari Nyonya Kim. Nyonya Jung –ibu dari Chaeyeon– terlihat begitu emosional jika dilihat dari ukuran matanya yang membesar serta mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"A-apa? Simpanan?" matanya kemudian beralih kepada Jongin, menatap menuntut kepada menentunya itu. Namun sayang Jongin seolah menghindari tatapannya dengan menatap kearah lain.

Ia tidak kehilangan akal. Kini ganti Nyonya Kim yang ia tatap dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Nyonya Kim, apa-apaan ini?!"

Wanita yang berstatus ibu dari Kim Jongin itu menghela nafasnya. Besannya terlalu berlebih menyikapi sesuatu yang seperti ini. Ia kemudian hanya menepuk pelan pundaknya sebelum kemudian memberitahu Chaeyeon untuk membawa ibunya masuk ke kamar tamu.

"Bawa ibu masuk ke kamar tamu Chaeyeon dan jelaskan semuanya."

Mendengar perintah itu Chaeyeon hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang masih memanggil-manggil Nyonya Kim mencari jawaban. Yang Chaeyeon lakukan hanya bisa menahan ibunya agar tidak bertindak gegabah lalu berbuat anarkis disini karena ibunya bisa saja langsung ditendang dari sini jika mertuanya mau.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lalu langsung pergi begitu saja. Menambah rumit masalah yang kini tengah terjadi. Membuat Nyonya Jung semakin menggeram marah ditempatnya karena harus rela menyaksikan suami putrinya beradegan mesra dengan simpanannya sedang Chaeyeon –putrinya yang merupakan istri sah lelaki itu hanya dilalui begitu saja.

Kini pandangan kebenciannya tertuju sepenuhnya kepada simpanan menantunya –kyungsoo. ia benar-benar tergoda untuk menjambak wanita itu sekarang, namun meja menjadi penghalang antara mereka.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya. Wanita itu membungkuk main-main sebelum pergi dari sana. Naik ke kamar utama.

Kini hanya tersisa sepasang ibu dan anak diruang makan itu. Nyonya Jung langsung menghempaskan tangan Chaeyeon yang memeganginya lalu menatap tajam kepada putri semata wayangnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan jika dia adalah simpanannya Jung Chaeyeon!" bentak nyonya Jung. Chaeyeon sendiri hanya bisa diam, merasa bersalah karena ia tidak berkata jujur kepada ibunya.

"Jika seperti ini kita akan sulit menyingkirkan jalang sialan itu. Terlebih kau lihat ibu mertuamu merestui mereka. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh."

Chaeyeon semakin tertunduk ditempatnya. "Eomma maaf."

Nyonya Jung menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Wanita itu merasa pusing tiba-tiba setelah menginjakkan rumah yang mirip neraka ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasip putrinya yang tinggal disini.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Kali ini kau harus benar-benar menceritakan semuanya kepada eomma. Baru eomma bisa membantumu."

Akhirnya, keduanya memilih untuk masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang sengaja disiapkan untuk tamu-tamu yang memang tidak terduga kehadirannya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Kyungsoo masih berdiri dibalik salah satu pilar yang berdiri angkuh disana. Wanita itu melipat tangannya dalam dada sebelum kemudian semakin menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Oh, ingin bermain-main denganku ternyata. Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang akhirnya akan ditendang lebih dulu dari rumah ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan area ruang makan itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati Nyonya Jung yang tersenyum manis kepadanya waktu jam makan siang tiba. Ia hendak pergi ke kantor Jongin ketika berpapasan dengan wanita itu di lantai dasar tangga.

"Ahhh kita bertemu lagi Kyungsoo-sii."

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku juga tinggal disini jadi biasakan karena kita akan sering bertemu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Ia sedikit merasa aneh karena senyuman manis dari ibu Chaeyeon itu yang tidak luntur-luntur. Ia hendak kembali melangkah namun urung karena pertanyaan dari Nyonya Jung.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang simpanan. Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku mau menjadi simpanan menantu anda. Benar bukan?"

Wanita itu dapat melihat, seseorang didepannya itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah meski bibirnya tak pernah lepas dari senyum. Dan seringai Kyungsoo semakin lebar karena itu. Ternyata tak butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membuat orangtua itu emosi karena ucapannya.

"Ya kau benar, menjadi simpanan itu memang menyenangkan. Hanya saja, kau perlu ingat jika..."

Wanita tua menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo sebelum berbisik. "...Jika kau juga akan mudah dibuang setelahnya. Karena statusmu yang hanya _**sim-pa-nan**_." Ia sangat menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Seolah menyadarkan Kyungsoo tentang rawannya posisinya saat ini.

Tapi jika ia berpikir Kyungsoo akan terpancing karena itu, maka ia salah besar. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak takut sama sekali jika benar memang ia akan dibuang. Kyungsoo dapat memastikan, jika sebelum Jongin membuat dirinya maka kyungsoo akan membuang lelaki itu terlebih dulu.

Kyungsoo merengutkan bibirnya. Air mukanya dibuat sesedih mungkin karena takut dengan ucapan dari Nyonya Jung. "Kau benar Nyonya. Bagaimana jika aku dibuang oleh Jongin?"

Tapi sekian detik kemudian, Kyungsoo langsung mengganti kembali ekspresinya menjadi datar. "Apa itu yang kau harapkan keluar dari mulutku? Jika iya maka kau salah besar nyonya."

Kini ganti dirinya yang mendekatkan dirinya kepada Nyonya Jung. Wanita itu kemudian membalas berbisik. "Tapi perlu kau ingat jika aku kini tengah mengandung pewaris utama dari keluarga Kim, jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan menendangku karena aku bisa saja membawa bayi ini kabur sebab aku ibunya. Seharusnya kau lebih memprihatinkan nasip putrimu karena kurasa dia akan segera ditendang dari sini."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi melempar senyuman kepada wanita tua itu. Ia kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan wanita tua itu yang berteriak sambil mengatainya jalang.

Ia tidak perduli sungguh. Karena dirinya memang seorang jalang.

* * *

"Jongin bisa kita mampir dulu kerumah kita yang lama?"

Jongin yang tengah fokus menyetir menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. mereka kini hendak pergi mencari makan siang setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo dengan secara tiba-tiba datang keruangannya. Beruntung ia tidak memiliki _meeting_ apapun sehingga tidak akan membuat wanita itu kecewa jika ia tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah jarak restoran tujuan kita dan rumah kita dulu lumayan jauh?"

Kyungsoo mengedip-edipkan matanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu disana. Jadi apakah bisa?"

Melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tengah berpose merayu kepadanya membuat Jongin terkekeh. Lelaki itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Siap tuan putri. Hamba akan menuruti permintaan anda."

Kyungsoo sendiri dibuat tergelak karena akting Jongin yang seolah-olah lelaki itu tengah berperan sebagai prajurit yang melayani ratunya.

Keduanya sampai setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit. Saat masuk kedalam rumah bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo mendapati bibi Han yang menyambutnya setelah tergopoh-gopoh lari dari dapur.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim." Ia membungkuk sopan dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyum pula.

"Apa yang membuat anda datang perkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan Nyonya? Jika tau, saya akan memasak untuk makan siang tuan dan nyonya." Tanya bibi Han.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu bibi. Aku dan Jongin hanya akan pergi kekamar untuk mengambil sesuatu."

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu biar saya antar anda keatas."

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Menolak secara halus ajakan dari kepala pelayan rumahnya bersama Jongin.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Bibi kembali saja kedapur dan makan sianglah bersama pelayan yang lain."

Setelah mengatakannya Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jongin keatas. Membuat seluruh pelayan kembali ketempat kerjanya.

Wanita itu memasuki kamarnya bersama Jongin. Ia merentangkan tangannya sebelum kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah diranjang. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengambil sesuatu? Kenapa malah tidur?"

Mengabaikan perkataan dari Jongin. Wanita itu kemudian mengundang Jongin untuk ikut bergabung disebelahnya. "Jongin kemari~" ajaknya.

Namun Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Kyungsoo langsung terduduk dari acara tidurannya. Memberenggutkan bibirnya tak suka. "Wae~?"

"Hey, kita harus segara pergi makan siang sayang. Belum lagi waktu istirahatku juga akan segera berakhir."

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Eh tapi_

"Aku hanya merindukanmu~"

Jongin hanya bisa diam ketika secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah memeluknya manja. Ia tidak menyadari kapan wanita itu bangun dari duduknya dan tau-tau sudah memeluknya begitu saja.

"Jongin~ apa kau tidak merindukanku?" sekali lagi Kyungsoo mencoba merayu Jongin. Wanita itu bahkan mengusap dada kiri Jongin yang masih berbalut kemeja kerja. Biasanya jika ia menggoda Jongin seperti ini maka lelaki itu akan langsung tergoda dan benar saja. Kali ini pun sama. Jongin masih tergoda dengan dirinya, terbukti dari lelaki itu yang langsung mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

Kyungsoo yang memang sedari awal menginginkannya hanya bisa pasrah ketika Jongin sudah membaringkan tubuhnya keranjang. Ia bahkan memuji bagaimana kelihaian tangan-tangan Jongin melucuti pakaiannya sehingga kini sebagian besar penutup tubuhnya sudah tercecer entah kemana.

Yang Kyungsoo pikirkan hanyalah Jongin yang terus memanjakan tubuhnya.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke mansion keluarga Kim ketika sudah malam. ketika sampai, mereka mendapati jika Nyonya Kim, Nyonya Jung serta Chaeyeon sedang berbincang-bincang diruang keluarga.

Hal pertama yang menyambut keduanya adalah pertanyaan dari ibu Chaeyeon yang seolah tengah berperan menjadi penyidik dadakan. "Dari mana saja kalian berdua sampai jam segini baru pulang."

"Kami tadi mampir kerumah kami yang satunya sebentar eomma dan makan malam disana karena pelayan sudah terlanjur memasak untuk kami." Jawab Jongin.

"Rumah kalian yang satunya?" alis wanita itu terangkat sebelah sebelum kemudian berdecih keras. "Wahhh beruntung sekali. Baru menjadi simpanan saja kau sudah mendapatkan rumah. Sedang putriku yang sudah menjadi istrinya hampir 3 tahun bahkan dilarang untuk tinggal dikamar utama."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Wanita itu tau jika Nyonya Jung tengah menyindir dirinya. Terlihat jelas dari ucapannya. Tapi beruntunglah wanita itu karena Kyungsoo sendang malas untuk berdebat. Jadi ia hanya mengacuhkan ucapannya sebelum berpamitan untuk kembali kekamar.

"Jongin, aku naik ke atas dulu." Setelah Jongin mengangguk mengijinkan. Wanita itu beralih kepada nyonya Kim yang hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengijinkan Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar.

Namun tentu respon itu tidak akan sama dengan yang Nyonya Jung lakukan. Wanita tua merasa terhina karena Kyungsoo berlaku tidak sopan kepadanya. Ia bahkan berdiri dari duduknya mencegah Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

"Apa kau tidak punya tata krama Kyungsoo-sii? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu bukan malah pergi begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia sudah menginjak tangga ketiga ketika kembali membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat datar kearah Nyonya Jung yang terlihat begitu bernafsu untuk berperang kata-kata dengannya.

"Maaf jika sebelumnya saya kurang sopan menurut anda nyonya Jung. Saya hanya merasa tidak ada yang perlu dijawab dari pertanyaan anda tadi. Jadi_

"Kyungsoo naik keatas." Potong Nyonya Kim. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti mengapa ibu Jongin memotong ucapannya dan malah menyuruhnya segera naik keatas. Padahal ingin saja sekali lagi Kyungsoo membungkam mulut tak tahu aturan milik ibu Chaeyeon itu.

"Naik ke kamarmu sekarang Do Kyungsoo." sekali lagi nyonya Kim memerintah.

Karena tak ingin ada perintah yang ketiga akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih untuk menggiring Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Ia tidak ingin ibunya kelepasan dan membentak kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Kini Nyonya Kim beralih kepada Nyonya Jung yang tidak setuju dengan perintahnya kepada simpanan Jongin.

"Besan! Kenapa kau malah menyuruh jalang itu pergi dari sini. Aku bahkan belum sempat untuk menyerangnya dengan kata-kataku." Protesnya.

Namun bukannya mendapat dukungan. Nyonya Jung malah mendapat bentakan keras dari besannya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Dan berhenti memanggilnya sebagai jalang. Kau pikir aku tak panas sejak pagi kau menghinanya dengan kata jalang?!"

"Tapi dia memang jalang. Panggilan apa lagi yang tepat untuk wanita penggoda suami orang sampai menghasilkan anak haram."

Brakkk!

Bukan hanya Nyonya Jung, tapi Chaeyeon pun terlonjak ditempatnya. Keduanya terkejut ketika Nyonya Kim menggebrak meja sampai membuat air teh dalam gelas yang ada disana tumpah.

"Jaga mulutmu!" ucap Nyonya Kim tajam. Wanita itu bahkan menunjuk ibu Chaeyeon itu tepat diwajahnya.

"Yang kau sebut anak haram itu adalah cucuku. Anak dari putraku. Harusnya kau tau itu."

Nyonya Jung diam. Tidak berani membalas. Ia tau betul jika besannya kini tengah marah kepadanya. Dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk berdebat dengannya.

"Setidaknya meskipun Kyungsoo itu jalang, dia bisa menghasilkan cucu untukku. Tapi coba lihat putrimu. Sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka menikah dan sampai sekarang dia belum juga hamil? Kau pikir aku menjadikannya dia menantu hanya untuk pajangan rumahku saja? Jadi jaga mulutmu jika kau tidak ingin aku menarik seluruh investasi diperusahaanmu juga menendangmu dan putrimu yang tak berguna itu."

Setelah mengatakannya. Nyonya Kim langsung pergi begitu saja. Terlalu marah untuk memperdulikan jika yang tadi dia bentak itu adalah besannya. Ia tidak perduli.

* * *

 **To be continue~**

* * *

 _Heyyy~ ada yang miss ff ini? Hehehe, sorry ya baru bisa up sekarang, pendek lagi huft!_

 _Jadi gini, sejujurnya ide buat ff ini mengalir deras sekali. Tapi beby vee selalu kesulitan ketika menyampaikannya lewat tulisan. Baby vee bahkan harus rela hapus tulisan berkali-kali jika ngerasa itu gak pas. Sooooo... maaf kalo feelnya kurang :'(_

 _Dan terakhir! Thank's buat yang udah review, baca serta follow+favoritin ff ini. Lebih-lebih yang berkali-kali nagih ke beby vee. Kedepannya beby vee akan coba lebih cepet upnya._

 _Oke, sekian cuap-cuap cantiks beby vee._

 _See you next chap yaaa~~~ :*_

 _Love, beby vee_

* * *

 **Ps. Eh yang inget sama ff beby vee yang** _ **"A Complicated Friendship"**_ **. Beby vee up part 3 nya di wp. Sooo, go check akun Veebeby_ karena part 3 yang baby up sekarang beda sama part 3 yang beby vee pernah up diffn dulu. Terima kasih^^,**


	10. Chapter 10

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik tempok penghubung antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu tadinya hendak turun guna mengambil minum namun urung ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja mendengar bisik-bisik dari arah dapur.

Merasa curiga, Kyungsoo memilih mengikuti instingnya untuk berjalan mengendap-endap lalu menguping. Dan benar saja, apa yang didengarnya dari arah dapur sana membuatnya ingin mendengus keras.

" _Ibu aku takut. Bagaimana jika jalang itu ikut mati? Aku tidak mau dipenjara ibu."_

Ketika Kyungsoo mencoba mengintip. Wanita itu melihat bagaimana Jung yang tua mendorong bungkusan berisi sebuah botol kecil kepada si Jung yang muda. Tanpa diberi tahu apa isi bukusan itu Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebaknya.

" _Bodoh. Ini hanya peluruh kandungan tidak akan membuat jalang itu sampai mati. Ia mungkin hanya kontraksi lalu melahirkan bayinya lebih awal dan kemudian bayi itu yang mati. Jadi cepat lakukan saja dari pada kau terus tersiksa begini."_

Meski dengan tampang ragu Chaeyeon akhirnya menerima bungkusan dari ibunya itu. Wanita itu kemudian melirik ibunya sebelum membuka tutup botol itu lalu menuangkannya kedalam segelas susu.

Belum sempat isi botol itu habis, keduanya terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah belakang. Dan itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya, menatap remeh kepada dua orang yang terlihat panik menyembunyikan bungkusan yang berisi cairan peluruh kandungan untuknya. Ia maju selangkah guna mengintip apa yang keduanya sembunyikan _–meski sebenarnya ia sudah tau apa isinya._

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Kyungsoo belagak penasaran.

Wanita itu melihat bagaimana Chaeyeon yang memundurkan badannya sebelum kemudian mendelik kepadanya. "Apa urusanmu. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Semakin ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah kedua Jung itu.

" _Well..._ sejujurnya tanpa kau beritahu pun aku tau apa yang ada disana. Aku hanya mengetes saja."

Mendengar itu, Nyonya Jung maju kemudian mendorong pundak Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Lalu apa mau mu sekarang? Kau ingin mengadukan kami berdua kepada Jongin dan ibunya? Kalau begitu adukan saja, kami tidak takut. Toh kau pun tidak memiliki bukti apapun."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. Masih dengan senyum manis yang tersungging dibibir sexynya.

"No... aku tidak sepicik itu untuk mengadukanmu kepada Jongin juga ibunya. Dan maaf, menurutku itu tidak seru sekali karena kalian akan segera ditendang dari sini jika mereka tau apa yang kalian rencanakan untuk pewaris Kim yang tengah tumbuh diperutku. Aku lebih suka bermain cantik. Mengusir kalian tanpa harus mengotori tanganku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengedikkan kecil bahunya. Wanita itu hendak berbalik namun urung ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Ahhh.. dan satu lagi. Aku hanya mengingatkan jika kau sudah terlalu lama menetap disini Nyonya Jung. Tidakkah dirimu malu menumbang begitu lamanya dirumah besanmu? Jadi sebelum Ibu mengusirmu lebih baik kau segera kemasi barangmu karena aku merasa muak setiap hari melihat wajahmu."

Dan kemudian Kyungsoo berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan Nyonya Jung yang sudah termakan oleh emosi serta Chaeyeon yang juga sama sakit hatinya.

Nyonya Jung mendengus keras. Memastikan jika wanita yang tengah mengandung itu mendengar suaranya.

"Ck, dasar tidak tau diri. Lagaknya semacam dia nyonya besar saja disini, padahal dia hanya simpanan. Benar-benar jalang tak tau diri. Lihat saja nanti ketika bayinya sudah lahir maka dia pasti akan dibuang oleh Kim."

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga. Tangannya yang tadi biasa saja kini terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Namun ia segera melenturkan otot wajahnya dengan langsung berbalik menghadap kedua Jung dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Hanya ingat satu hal. Sebelum si Kim itu mencampakanku maka aku akan mencampakannya lebih dulu."

Dan ucapan Kyungsoo itu berhasil menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk kedua Jung yang masih tetap berdiri disana.

* * *

Jongin dibuat terkejut ketika merasakan sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Namun lelaki itu tak lama tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya manja. Tak perlu memiliki IQ yang tinggi untuk menebak siapa yang memeluknya dengan perut buncit yang terhimpit diantara keduanya.

Itu jelas saja kekasihnya. Kyungsoo.

Memang siapa lagi dirumah ini yang memiliki perut buncit selain Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa hmmm? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Jongin berbalik badan. Membenarkan pelukan Kyungsoo agar wanita itu tidak sampai menghimpit hingga melukai malaikat keduanya yang berada didalam perutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu~~~" ucap Kyungsoo mendayu.

Wanita itu menyamankan dirinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dipelukan sang kekasih. Dia juga bisa mendengar bagaimana detakan jantung Jongin yang menenangkan membuatnya menjadi nyaman.

"Sudah lama kau tidak menyentuhku dan aku merindukanmu."

Jongin tersenyum mengusak gemas pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu. "Maaf." Ucapnya menyesal.

Namun dasarnya Kyungsoo yang sedikit _sassy_ semanjak hamil, membuat Jongin harus memutar otaknya guna kembali menyusun kalimat agar ibu dari calon anaknya itu tidak tersinggung.

"Apa kau lupa pesan dokter? Bukankah mereka bilang jika kita dilarang berhubungan sejak kandunganmu berusia 7 bulan sampai 9 bulan nanti. Apa kau tidak ingat jika bayi kita lemah dengan goncangan? Aku hanya tidak menginginkan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada kalian berdua nanti. Jadi sabarlah, hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi."

Meski sedikit tidak terima tapi Kyungsoo tetap mengangguk. Membenarkan apa yang diberitakan oleh Jongin jika memang bayinya rawan guncangan sehingga Kyungsoo harus ekstra hati-hati untuk menjaganya.

Dan karena permintaan pertamanya tidak dikabulkan, Kyungsoo beralih kepada permintaan keduanya dan ia bertekat jika ini harus dikabulkan.

"Jongin-ah~"

"Ya sayang?" sahut Jongin masih sibuk membaui pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu... bagaimana dengan pantai?"

Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan menciumi kepala Kyungsoo dibuat mengernyit. Lelaki itu kemudian sedikit memundurkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah kekasihnya yang mendongak kearahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin berlibur kepantai!" ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Kyungsoo...?"

"Kumohon~~~"

Dan Jongin menghela nafas. Mengangkat tangannya menandakan jika ia kalah jika Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan rengekannya. Dia lemah dengan Kyungsoo yang manja dan manis.

Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri bersorak gembira ditempatnya karena jongin mengabulkan permintaannya. Wanita itu berjinjit guna mengecup bibir penuh kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Aku mencintaimu~"

* * *

"Kami ikut!"

Nyonya Jung berseru lantang dikursinya. Membuat Kyungsoo memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Namun sepertinya urat malu Nyonya Jung telah putuh hingga dia cuek-cuek saja.

"Mau bagaimanapun Chaeyeon adalah istri Jongin. Jadi kemanapun Jongin pergi Chaeyeon harus mendampinginya. Termasuk saat dia berlibur bersama jal_ -ah, maksudku kekasihnya."

Kyungsoo mendengus tak suka ketika tau apa yang akan Jung tua itu sematkan untuknya. Dan ini benar-benar merusak paginya.

Memang pagi ini dimeja makan Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengungkapkan renacana keduanya untuk berlibur kepantai kepada ibu Jongin. Namun dengan seenak pantatnya, si tua Jung itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam percakapan mereka dan mengatakan jika dia akan ikut pergi bersama putrinya –istri sah dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap tak terima kepada Jongin. Berharap lelaki itu mengerti dengan maksudnya jika dia hanya ingin berlibur berdua saja bukan dengan tambahan dua kuntilanak yang ia yakin akan mengikuti kemanapun keduanya pergi.

Namun sepertinya Jongin cukup tidak peka dan hanya menatap Kyungsoo polos. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengus dan menaruh sendoknya karena meresa kenyang tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah kalian bisa pergi bersama." Kyungsoo semakin kesal karena ibu Jongin mengijinkan saja dua tikus Jung itu merusak liburannya bersama Jongin.

"Tapi maaf, ibu tidak bisa ikut karena ibu harus ke Jepang untuk menyusul ayahmu yang membutuhkan ibu disana."

Jongin mengangguk. Memaklumi keadaan orangtuanya yang sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. "Tak masalah ibu. Kami bisa pergi bertiga."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kalian tunggu? Kalian bisa pergi sekarang dari sini dan berberes untuk liburan singkat kalian. Bukankah jadwal pesawat ke Jeju akan lepas landas 6 jam lagi? Kalian tidak ingin ketinggalan bukan?"

Dan dengan perintah tersebut, 4 orang yang ada dimeja makan itu menghilang. Diawali dengan Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari sana sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

* * *

Meski awalnya tidak terima karena rencana liburannya harus diganggu oleh dua tikus Jung. Kyungsoo akhirnya tetap saja tersenyum lebar ketika sampai dibandara. Apalagi kurang dari satu jam lagi pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi ke Jeju akan lepas landas.

Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan kedua Jung yang ikut dengan mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan memonopoli Jongin agar lelaki itu selalu berada didekatnya.

Saat didalam pesat sedikit terjadi percekcokan antara Kyungsoo dan Chayeon yang berebut duduk disebelah Jongin, dan kalian tentu tau siapa pemenangnya. Jelas itu Kyungsoo yang Jongin bela karena Jongin sendiri tidak ingin Kyungsoo duduk disebelah mertuanya. Tau bagaimana hubungan keduanya yang kurang baik. Meski sejujurnya Jongin sedikit kasihan ketika melihat raut wajah kecewa Chaeyeon. Bagaimanapun wanita itu masih istri sahnya kan?

"Kurasa aku mengalami jetlag." Keluh Kyungsoo usai pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat dengan selamat. Dan keduanya kini tengah mengantri untuk mengambil koper. Sejujurnya Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk bersama Chaeyeon beserta ibu mertuanya namun wanita hamil itu menolak dan memaksa untuk mengekorinya.

Jongin yang mendengar keluhan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat tangannya membawanya keatas perut buncit Kyungsoo.

"Itu hal yang wajar, terlebih kau tengah hamil besar. Aku kan sudah menyarankanmu untuk menunggu didepan bersama eommonim dan Chaeyeon tapi kau malah mengotot ingin ikut kemari."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Malas mendengarkan nasehat Jongin yang ia rasa tidak penting. Wanita itu melempar pandangan kesegala arah sampai melihat bahwa kini giliran mereka mengambil koper.

"Oh, sudah giliran kita." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin terlalu bersemangat. Sementara Jongin hanya dibuat menggelengkan kepalanya mengetahui jika kekasihnya itu menghindari nasehatnya.

* * *

"Kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang sekamar denganmu? Kenapa bukan Chaeyeon? Disini yang istrimu kan anakku sedang manusia satu ini hanya jalang selingkuhanmu yang kebetulan mengandung anakmu."

Mereka baru sampai dihotel dan Nyonya Jung sudah memulai perdebatan tentang pembagian kamar. Wanita tua itu memprotes tentang Jongin yang harus berbagi kamar dengan Kyungsoo bukan Chaeyeon. Padahal niatnya datang mengekori kedua pasangan itu guna mencari peluang untuk perbaikan rumah tangga Jongin dan Chaeyeon.

Jongin sendiri awalnya merasa biasa saja dengan protesan ibu mertuanya, namun ketika wanita tua itu menyematkan sebutan _jalang_ untuk ibu dari anaknya, maka emosinya terpancing. Tangannya terkepal dan wajahnya mengeras ketika mendengar ucapan ibu mertuanya yang tidak henti-henti.

"Kalian bisa pulang jika mau. Toh kami kemari untuk berliburan berdua tapi kalian sendirikan yang memaksa untuk ikut."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin langsung berbalik sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menuju kamarnya. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri melambaikan tangannya beserta melempar senyuman mengejek kepada dua wanita bermarga Jung itu.

"Sialan." Umpat Nyonya Jung.

Wanita itu lalu berbalik menatap tajam putrinya. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja tidak membantu eomma?! Apa kau benar-benar ingin diceraikan dan membuat keluarga kita bangkrut?"

Chaeyeon tertunduk. Merasa takut dengan ibunya yang terus berbicara dengan nada keras. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin tadi membantu ibunya, namun ia tidak punya celah untuk masuk antara pembicaraan ibunya serta suaminya.

"Maaf eomma." Ujarnya lirih.

Nyonya Jung mendengus sebelum menggeret kopernya dengan gerutuan disetiap langkahnya.

* * *

Ini sudah lewat dua hari, dan selama dua hari itu pula Jongin akan keliling pulau jeju dari pagi hingga sore. Mereka berdua seolah lupa dengan dua orang lainnya yang ikut bersama mereka terbang kepulau itu.

Dari kamarnya. Nyonya Jung beserta Chayeon terdiam melihat pemandangan bagaimana Jongin yang membantu Kyungsoo yang kesulitan berjalan dipasir dengan perut besarnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Apa kau benar-benar ingin diceraikan oleh Jongin?"

Chaeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Jongin yang teramat lembut juga perhatian kepada Kyungsoo. bahkan seumur-umur ia tidak pernah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Belum lagi perkataan ibunya yang semakin membuatnya muak dengan Kyungsoo. sehingga membuat bisikan setan ditelinganya terdengar menggema begitu kencangnya.

"Eomma.. ayo singkirkan jalang itu."

Mendengar itu nyonya Jung tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia merasa puas karena akhirnya putrinya terhasut dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah... ayo singkirkan hama kecil itu."

* * *

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk disebuah bangku yang memang disediakan ditepian pantai. keduanya baru saja selesai jalan-jalan pagi mereka. Jongin tersenyum melihat bagaimana raut lelah Kyungsoo karena perut besarnya yang kentara.

"Lelah?" kyungsoo mengangguk. Tidak menolak ketika Jongin mengusapi keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya.

"Perut ini benar-benar merepotkan. Aku merasa seperti nenek tua yang sulit berjalan." Wanita hamil itu menggerutu kesal membuat Jongin yang disebelahnya tergelak melihat bagaimana lucunya wajah kekasihnya itu.

 _Chup~_

Jongin memberikan satu kecupan kecil pada bibir Kyungsoo yang mengerucut. "Jangan menggerutu begitu, jika pun kau tak bisa berjalan karena berat perutmu. Maka aku akan menggendongmu kemanapun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Membalas mengecup bibir Jongin dengan kilat. Wanita itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya didada Jongin menikmati detak jantung kekasihnya yang menenangkan.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, tiba-tiba saja mata Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah warung penjual es kelapa muda yang berlihat menggiurkan disisi pantai. wanita itu kemudian menarik kaos yang kekasihnya gunakan.

"Jongin." Panggilnya. Jongin sendiri hanya menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dengan gumaman karena ia terlalu fokus melihat bagaimana burung-burung berterbangan melingkar diatas air laut.

Namun Jongin harus mengalah untuk melepas pemandangan cantik itu karena kekasih cantiknya menarik bajunya secara berutal.

"Apa sayang?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya merasa diabaikan tersenyum lebar. Wanita itu mengangkat tangan sembari menunjuk warung penjual es kelapa muda yang baru saja buka.

"Aku mau itu~"

Jongin yang mengerti hanya mengangguk lalu bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika ia beranjak menuju tempat dimana es kelapa muda yang dia inginkan berada.

Setelah Jongin pergi, senyuman Kyungsoo luntur seketika. Wanita itu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah sembari mengelus perut buncitnya. Matanya menerawang kedepan, mengingat jika saat ini kandungannya berada diusia 8 bulan yang artinya tinggal satu bulan lagi dan segalanya akan berakhir.

"Ingatlah, apapun yang terjadi nanti mama tetap akan menyayangimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat merasakan tendangan kecil dari perutnya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya anak dalam kandungannya itu cukup mengerti perasaannya.

Wanita itu hendak turun dan berjalan mendekati tepian, namun ia dibuat terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang menarik rambutnya kebelakang dan membuatnya kembali duduk diposisinya semula dengan cara yang kasar.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo mengumpat, menyumpai siapapun yang telah berani melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo paling geram adalah karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu bayi dalam kandungannya menjadi gelisah dan ribut didalam perutnya.

Dan emosi Kyungsoo semakin meningkat ketika mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang berani-beraninya menarik rambutnya.

"Sialan. Jalang apa yang kau-

PLAKKK

Wajah Kyungsoo terpelanting kesamping ketika merasakan seseorang menampar pipinya. Ia menatap tak percaya kearah Chaeyeon yang memandangnya penuh amarah beserta ibu wanita itu yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibelakangnya.

"Jangan panggil aku jalang dengan mulut kotormu itu karena yang berstatus jalang disini adalah KAU! Kau jalang sialan yang sudah merebut suamiku bahkan ibu mertuaku berbalik menyayangimu karena bayi sialan didalam perutmu!"

Kyungsoo berdecih keras mendengar ucapan Chaeyeon. Meski pipinya masih terasa nyeri dan panas karena tamparan Chaeyeon, Kyungsoo tetap memaksa dirinya itu menatap mencemooh kearah wanita yang terbakar cemburu didepannya.

"Kau bilang aku jalang sialan? Lalu lebih sialan mana aku yang merebut suamimu atau kau yang merebut kekasihku lalu kau jadikan suami? Bukankah aku hanya mengambil milikku kembali?"

Kyungsoo menghindar ketika Chaeyeon kembali hendak ingin menamparnya. Wanita itu menyeringai senang tatkala melihat bagaimana Chaeyeon yang terlihat semakin panas akan pancingannya.

"Lihat! Seberapa keraspun kau merebutnya dariku dia tetap akan kembali kepadaku. Karena sampai kapanpun tidak ada yang bisa menutupi bagaimana Jongin sedari dulu mencintaiku!"

"Arghhhhhhh!" Chaeyeon berteriak histeris. Menolak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlalu menjijikkan. Wanita itu tidak terima karena Kyungsoo semakin menginjak-injak harga dirinya, jadi dengan gerakan cepat ia memajukan langkahnya dan kembali menarik rambut Kyungsoo secara kasar bahkan hampir membuat wanita hamil itu jatuh terjerembab kedepan.

"Kau yang merebutnya dariku sialan. Dari dulu sebelum kau pacaran dengannya aku sudah terlebih dahulu menyukainya. Bahkan semenjak aku berada disekolah dasar dan kau tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana menghancurkan impianku untuk memilikinya. Jadi bukan aku yang merebutnya tapi kau! KAU! Rasakan ini! Mati saja kau!"

Chaeyeon semakin menarik rambut Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri sulit untuk melawan karena kini ibu Chaeyeon juga turut andil dengan memukul-mukul tubuhnya dengan sebuah balok kayu yang entah wanita itu dapat dari mana.

Pertahanan Kyungsoo hancur ketika merasakan balok yang dipukulkan ketubuhnya mengenai perutnya. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk dan mengerang keras. Merasakan perutnya yang menjadi teramat sakit.

Sedang Chaeyeon yang melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat wanita itu akhirnya kalah darinya.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Chaeyeon kembali mengambil rambut Kyungsoo sebelum berbisik _"Enyah kau"_ dan menendang perutnya sekeras-kerasnya yang membuat Kyungsoo menjerit keras dan pingsan seketika.

* * *

Jongin keluar dari warung penjual es kelapa muda dengan gembira. Ia merasa senang karena mendapat sebuah gelang pasangan yang diberikan oleh penjual sebagai hadiah untuk pembeli pertama.

Namun ia dibuat mengernyit ketika melihat keadaan pantai tiba-tiba menjadi ramai dengan orang-orang yang bergerumbul.

Merasa penasaran, Jongin kemudian bertanya kepada seorang pemuda yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

"Maaf, tapi apa aku boleh bertanya ada apa disini kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ramai sekali?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk kearah gerumbulan orang-orang dan mengatakan: "Disana ada seorang ibu hamil yang disiksa oleh sepasang ibu dan anak."

Dan tiba-tiba saja dada Jongin berdentum dengan keras mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang ditanyainya barusan. Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Jongin langsung berlari, menghiraukan es kelapa muda yang ia buang sembarangan.

Ia hanya merasa tiba-tiba khawatir saja, takut-takut jika orang-orang yang dikatakan pemuda tadi adalah Kyungsoo dan istri serta ibu mertuanya. Ia hanya takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo. lebih-lebih wanita itu tengah mengandung besar. Dan hal yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat cemas adalah kata _"disiksa"_ yang diucapkan pemuda tadi.

Setelah mendesak kerumunan orang-orang bahkan mendapat umpatan, akhirnya Jongin tiba ditempat kejadian. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Emosinya meluap ketika melihat wajah pingsan Kyungsoo serta kaki Chaeyeon yang belum turun dari perut buncit kekasihnya. Dengan langkah besar dan tangan terkepal, Jongin menghampiri tiga orang itu sebelum menampar Chaeyeon keras dan membuat wanita itu terkejut karena suaminya yang tiba-tiba ada disana.

"J-jongin..."

Menghiraukan Chaeyeon yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya, Jongin beralih menatap khawatir Kyungsoo yang pingsan. Tangannya bergetar meraba wajah kekasihnya yang terpejam erat.

"Sayang~?" panggilnya lirih. Namun wanita itu tak kunjung membuka matanya juga setelah beberapa kali Jongin memanggilnya. Dan hal yang membuat Jongin takut adalah cairan merah yang menggenang disela-sela kaki Kyungsoo.

Ia dengan sekuat tenaga memaksakan tubuh lemasnya untuk menggendong bridal Kyungsoo dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Jongin tidak hentinya-hentinya menciumi kening Kyungsoo diantara larinya.

"Bertahanlah sayang... kau harus bertahan untuk anak kita juga aku. Kita akan sampai dirumah sakit sebentar lagi, oleh karena itu bertahanlah sebentar."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue~**_

* * *

Hello everyone~~~

Wkwkwkwkwk, maafkan beby vee yang menghilang bak tertelan bumi 3 bulan ini. Real life baby vee beneran padet dan yeachhh beby vee berasa kek orang sibuk sekarang. Hahhhhh~

Terimakaish juga yang udah teror beby vee buat cepet-cepet up. Maaf gk bisa up panjang karena waktu buat ngetiknya juga bentar._. tapi pastinya beby vee sayang kalian. Semoga gak bosen nungguin updatean beby vee yang tak tentu.

Oh ya, sedikit bocoran. Chapter 12 flashback dan rentan antara chapter 14 atau 15 kita bakalan ketemu kata END. Untuk itu, mari berdoa banyak-banyak biar baby vee gak kebanyakan rapat biar bisa cepet ngetik wkwkwkwk

Akhir kata seperti biasanya, see yaaa~ love you guys :*

* * *

 _Next update: Perfect Velvet (soon)_


	11. Chapter 11

Kiranya sudah lebih dari tiga jam Kim Jongin berdiri dengan resah didepan sebuah pintu besar tertutup dengan lampu merah menyala yang menandakan adanya kegiatan didalam ruang tersebut. Lelaki itu membawa langkahnya bolak-balik mengitari sekitar pintu itu. Tangannya saling bertautan seraya bibirnya merapalkan doa ditiap detiknya.

Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam lalu itu benar-benar membuat pukulan sendiri untuk dirinya. Hatinya bahkan merasakan sakit yang tak terkira ketika benaknya kembali memutar reka ulang apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Kepalanya bahkan terus berfikir bagaimana ada seorang manusia yang dengan kejamnya menyiksa orang lain yang jelas tak mungkin melawannya dengan seimbang.

Dalam hati Kim Jongin mengutuk teruntuk apa yang sudah istrinya itu lakukan kepada kekasihnya. Oh mungkin kini Kim Jongin merasa mual hanya untuk menyebut jika wanita setengah ular itu pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya bahkan menyandang nama keluarganya.

Kerkutuklah rubah Chaeyeon itu beserta ibunya yang sama penjilatnya.

Lamunan Jongin terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketuka sepatu terdengar begitu nyaring dilorong tempat berdirinya. Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendesah lega ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mantel coklat berbulu berjalan dengan langkah cepat kearahnya.

"Ibu." Ujarnya mendekati wanita itu. Ia langsung menggenggam tangah wanita itu kemudian memeluk sosok itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nyonya Kim kepada putra tunggalnya. Sedang Jongin tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya diam sembari menikmati pelukan menenangkan miliki ibunya.

Nyonya Kim mendesah pelan sebelum melepas pelukan mereka dan membawa duduk putranya kearah kursi yang tersedia samping ruang operasi itu.

"Katakan Jongin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau tadi hanya memberitahu ibu jika Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat harus masuk kerumah sakit. Beruntung ibu belum jadi terbang ke Jepang untuk menyusul ayahmu dan segera kemari setelah mendapat tiket pesawat tercepat. Katakan Jongin, ibu ingin tahu."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali dengan sorot mata yang terlihat marah.

"Ini semua karena Chaeyeon dan ibunya."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk. Merasa mengerti seperti apa situasi yang terjadi wanita paruh baya itu memilih bungkam dan mendengarkan ucapan anaknya hingga selesai.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat didepan mataku. Padahal aku hanya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebentar untuk mendapatkan es kelapa muda keinginnya namun ketika aku kembali semua telah terjadi. Aku bahkan juga sempat melihat bagaimana wanita itu menendang perut Kyungsoo lalu ibunya membantu memukuli kekasih malang ku itu dengan balok kayu."

Nyonya Kim mengusap air mata yang tak sengaja jatuh dari pelupuk mata putranya. Ia tahu bagaimana sakit hatinya putranya ketika menceritakan hal mengerikan semacam itu.

"Mu-mungkin mereka bisa membunuh Kyungsoo dan bayi kami jika aku tidak segera datang."

Dan ketika air mata itu tumpah semakin banyak. Nyonya Kim hanya mampu membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Menenangkan putranya dengan mengusap sayang punggung gemetar itu. Ia tahu putranya kuat. Namun apa yang telah ia ceritakan barusan membuatnya wajar jika ia menangisi untuk apa yang terjadi kepada orang terkasihnya.

"Shttt... tenanglah Jongin. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo dan bayi kalian akan selamat. Dan untuk urusan rubah itu dan ibunya biar ibu yang menyelesaikan." Ucapnya. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya juga kesal dengan apa yang telah menantunya itu lakukan. Sungguh jika tidak mengingat kondisi saat ini sedang genting, mungkin Nyonya Kim sudah pergi sedari tadi mencari orang yang telah berani mencelakai ibu beserta calon cucunya. Bahkan nyonya Kim bersedia membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Namun kemudian Jongin menggeleng. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan ibunya sembari mengusap air matanya yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu ibu. Aku sudah menghubungi anak buahku untuk mencari kedua orang itu sekarang. Dan ku pastikan mereka tidak akan bisa selamat dariku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongin?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

Sedang Jongin hanya memandang ibunya sekilas sembari tersenyum licik. "Membuat mereka membayar seluruh rasa sakit yang dirasa sakit yang sudah Kyungsoo rasakan. Bahkan mungkin 1000x lebih kejam dari apa yang sudah mereka lakukan."

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk pelan pundak putranya itu.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian suara tangisan bayi nyaring terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Jongin yang tadinya duduk dengan resah langsung berderi ketika mendengar jerit tangisan itu. Lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya kemudian menatap kearah ibunya dengan mata yang berbinar terang.

"Ibu bayiku telah lahir. Aku resmi menjadi seorang ayah sekarang bu..."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum haru. Wanita itu mengangguk dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia kemudian berdiri memeluk putranya memberi selamat.

"Selamat nak, kau resmi menjadi seorang ayah sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk dengan tangisan bahagia dipundak ibunya. Lelaki itu masih tak menyangka jika ia sekarang menjadi seorang ayah. Masih terasa mimpi di musim panas rasanya. Terlalu membahagiakan dan terlalu mendebarkan.

Jongin melepas pelukannya bersama ibunya ketika pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang perawat tengah menatap dengan senyum kearahnya.

"Tuan Kim?"

Jongin maju. "Ya saya."

"Silahkan masuk kedalam untuk melihat putra dan istri anda." Perawat itu ternyum. Menggeser sedikit tubuhnya mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk kedalam.

Jongin melirik ibunya. Meminta ijin untuk masuk duluan sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari ibunya.

Jongin merasakan dadanya berdentum dengan kencang ketika kakinya melangkah semakin dalam. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana sibuknya orang-orang disana. Ada yang tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa operasi caecar Kyungsoo dan ada pula yang tengah sibuk membersihkan bayinya.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan adalah melangkah kearah Kyungsoo yang terpejam. Efek obat bius yang digunakan sebelum wanita itu tadi melakukan operasi. Beberapa perawat menjauh membiarkan Jongin mengambil waktunya bersama Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang terbebas dari infus sebelum kemudian mengecupnya dalam. Ia kemudian beralih untuk mengecup kening, mata dan terakhir bibir Kyungsoo. jongin pun tak lupa membisikkan kata terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo sebegai rasa balas budinya kepada kekasihnya itu yang telah membuatnya menjadi ayah.

"Terimakasih sayang. Terimakasih..."

Jongin masih ingin menikmati lebih lama lagi untuk waktunya bersama Kyungsoo. namun rupanya, bayi kecilnya tidak membiarkannya untuk melakukan itu. Bayi yang baru lahir beberapa menit lalu itu kembali menangis dan menjerik seolah meminta perhatian kepada ayahnya.

Jongin yang mengerti tersenyum. Melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum beralih kearah bayinya setelah sekali lagi mencium dalam kening Kyungsoo.

Perawat yang tadi menggendong bayi kecil itu tadi tersenyum, menyerahkan bayi itu secara hati-hati setelah Jongin berdiri dihadapannya. Dan ajaibnya, tangisan bayi itu langsung reda ketika ia dipindahkan kegendongan Jongin yang kaku. Lagi-lagi Jongin harus kembali dibuat menangis bahagia ketika merasakan bayi itu melaluin kulitnya langsung.

Dengan hati-hati Jongin mencium pipi gembil bayi itu sembari membisikkan kata, "Anakku.."

Jongin masih sibuk dengan dunia barunya ketika seorang perawat mengintrupsi kegiatannya itu.

"Tuan maaf. Namun kami harus segera membawa Nyonya Kyungsoo dan bayi anda untuk dipindahkan keruang rawat. Jadi Tuan diharap untuk menghadap reseptionis untuk mengurus perihal ruang rawat yang akan digunakan oleh Nyonya Kyungsoo beserta bayinya."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Mengembalikan bayinya kepada perawat yang menggendongnya tadi meski dengan tak rela. Ia kemudian pamit keluar untuk mengurus ruang rawat Kyungsoo beserta administrasinya.

* * *

Kyungsoo merasakan pening di kepalanya ketika perlahan-lahan kesadaran kembali padanya. Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya untuk memproses cahaya yang masuk kematanya yang entah tertutup sejak kapan.

Dia juga merasakan keram disekitar area perut dan pinggangnya. Dan saat matanya benar-benar terbuka, wanita itu tidak mendapati seorangpun diruangan putih dengan aroma obat yang kental tercium.

Kyungsoo kembali mencoba untuk berfikir apa yang menyebabkannya hingga harus berakhir disini. Dan ingatan-ingatan sebelum ia pingsan mulai berdatangan. kejadian dipantai tadi langsung membuat matanya melebar dan ia kelimpungan ketika meraba perutnya tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Sesuatu yang ia bawa dan rawat baik-baik selama 9 bulan kebelakang.

Kyungsoo sudah hendak akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari seseorang siapapun untuk menjalaskan kemana perginya gelembung diperutnya. Ia itu mungkin saja akan Kyungsoo lakukan jika sepersekian detik sebelumnya pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki berpakaian kasual tengah menggendong seorang bayi kecil dan belum memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali meyakinkan dirinya jika yang tengah lelaki itu gendonga merupakan buah hatinya.

"Jongin.." ujar Kyungsoo lemah.

Sedang pemilik nama yang tengah fokus dengan bayinya itu langsung terbelalak ketika mendapati kekasihnya telah membuka mata setelah hampir 24 jam tidak sadarkan diri.

"K-kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo sudah hendak duduk namun urung ketika Jongin dengan mata yang terbelalak menahannya untuk tetap berbaring seperti semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin. Aku hanya ingin duduk." Protes wanita itu.

Namun dengan tatapan tegasnya Jongin menentang. "Tidak Kyungsoo, kau harus tetap berbaring disana. Setidaknya sampai dokter selesai memeriksamu. Jadi biarkan dokter memeriksamu dulu. aku akan panggilkan dokter untukmu sebentar."

Kyungsoo sudah hendak menahan Jongin agar meninggalkan bayi mereka namun ternyata Jongin lebih cepat keluar dari sana. Dan beberapa menit kemudian rombongan dokter dan perawat datang untuk mengecek keadaannya. Setelah dokter menyatakan jika Kyungsoo baik-baik saja mereka kembali ditinggalkan berdua. Ahh mungkin bertiga dengan bayi kecil mereka.

"J-jadi ini bayi kita?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah tak percaya. Sedang Jongin disebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ya sayang. _Dia_ milik kita."

Kyungsoo menetikan air matanya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengecup sayang kening bayi kecilnya. Ia kemudian memandang bayi didalam gendongannya itu dengan sayang.

"Dia berkelamin laki-laki. Beratnya 4 kg dan ketika lahir suara tangisannya begitu kencang bahkan kata para perawat dia paling kencang dari bayi-bayi lain. Semua perawat yang melihatnya selalu mengatakan jika ia akan menjadi orang hebat dimasa depan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar cerita Jongin. Satu hari yang ia lewatkan untuk melihat putranya ternyata begitu berarti.

"Aku tau dia akan menjadi orang hebat nanti di masa depan. Seperti ayahnya." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Jongin yang juga menatapnya.

Jongin tersenyum dengan bahagia. Baru sekali seumur hidupnya ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Terlebih kali ini ia dapat melihat bagaimana tatapan tulus yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Dan hal ini menambah kebahagiaan tersendiri dihati Jongin.

"Terimakasih soo.." ucapn Jongin sebelum kemudian menunduk hendak menjemput bibir Kyungsoo. namun ketika jarak bibir mereka tinggal satu senti saja tiba-tiba suara tangisan kencang menggangu momen manis mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat putranya membuat Jongin harus puas berciuman dengan pundak Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin sembari membawa tubuhnya duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. sementara wanita yang baru melahirkan itu mendesah sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Dan rasanya tubuhku terasa begitu lelah karena dia tidak berhenti menyusu sejak tadi. Untuk saja kali ini dia mau untuk tidur." Adu Kyungsoo.

Sedang Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil. Kemudian mencuri kecupan dipipi kekasihnya. "Tidurlah. Aku akan membawanya kembali ke ruang bayi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membiarkan Jongin mengambil putranya dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Wanita itu segera memperbaiki posisi tidurnya karena ia benar-benar ingin tidur untuk mengembalikan energinya. Sungguh ia senang bisa bermain seharian dengan bayinya yang baru berumur sehari. Namun tetap saja, rasa lelah itu pasti ada apalagi bayinya yang tidak berhenti-henti menyusu padanya.

Kyungsoo baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Wanita itu kemudian membuka kembali matanya dan mendapati Jongin berdiri dibalik pintu sembari menatap canggung kearahnya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menunggu sambutan dari tangan kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru memejamkan mata. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Jongin ikut tersenyum. Mengusap sayang punggung tangan Kyungsoo. keduanya terdiam menikmati hening antara keduanya. Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama kembali membuka obrolan.

"Jongin... apa kau sudah memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk bayi kita?"

"Belum." Jawab Jongin. "Aku menunggumu bangun dan ingin membuat nama itu bersamamu."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku Jongin. Kau bisa memberikan dia nama karena dia putramu."

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Putra kita soo."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah memikirkan satu nama yang cocok untuk bayi kita?" tanya Jongin.

Sedang Kyungsoo yang ditanyai hanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menerawang keatas. "Sejujurnya aku terpikir satu nama."

"Sungguh? Siapa?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Hae-chan. Bagaimana?"

"Hae-chan? Kim Hae-chan." Gumam Jongin. Lalu kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum. "Bagus soo. Kim Haechan. Sekarang nama putra kita adalah Kim Haechan."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Oke pertama-tama beby vee mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin..

Tau kok telat bebey vee ngucapinnya. Gpp lahhh ya wkwkwk.

Beby vee mooo mintak maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat banget up ff ini padahal udah janji beberapa kali moo up waktu beby vee ultah ke **CherryDumb** waktu dia ngepesan di wp. Terus tapi ternyata tugas kuliah yang kejar dateline + rapat yang gak berhenti-henti buat beby vee gak jadi up. Terus kedua moo up kemarin hari minggu tapi ternyata leptop beby vee diserang sama negara api ngebuat beberapa file ilang termasuk beberapa ff yang on going ataupun ff yang belum pernah beby vee up dan itu bener-bener buat beby vee down banget. Langsung kena virus wb dahhh. Bahkan kepikiran buat hiatus juga. Tapi untung yang **after the party** yang menghilang itu sebagian yang udah dipublish sebagiannya lagi masih utuh. Tapi yang ngebuat bencana adalahhhh ff beby vee yang **perfect velvet** itu bener-bener ilang semua termasuk chap 7 yang setengah jadi. Jadi disini beby vee sekalian ingin mengumumkan jika **perfect velvet** akan di **HIATUSKAN** untuk sementara waktu. Sampe mood beby vee kembali kebangun. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Dan terakhir...

Beby vee buka akun instagram lohhhh... hehe bisa difollow entar beby vee follback deh. Maklum baru netes ig khusus kaisoonya :D

Bisa di search **BEBY VEE** _ **( veebeby_)**_

Sooo... jangan lupa difollow!

Dan thanks buat kalian yang udah sabar nungguin beby vee :* love youuuu... sampai bertemu dichapter depan yang bakalan sedikit menegangkan! Sampai jumpaaa... bhayyy-bhayyyy...


	12. Chapter 12

Jongin membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo. lelaki itu dibuat tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu ke ibuan mengurus bayi mereka. Ia semakin melangkah mendekat. Guna melihat lebih dekat lagi pesona kekasihnya.

"Apa kata ibu?" tanya Kyungsoo. atensi wanita itu teralih ketika Jongin telah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menemani kita pulang ke Seoul."

Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Aku tau ibu tengah sibuk mengurus ayah disana. Lagi pula aku dan Haechan sudah baik-baik saja."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, membelai kepala dengan surai tipis milik putra mereka.

"Dia begitu tampan. Aku benar-benar jatuh akan pesonanya." Ucap Jongin sembari menatap penuh sayang kepada _baby_ Haechan.

Melihat itu mau tak mau Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Membenarkan ucapan Jongin akan pesona putra mereka. Kim Haechan. Bayi kecil itu memang benar-benar tampan. Dia seperti wujud lain dari Jongin. Hanya saja mata Haechan lebar seperti Kyungsoo. namun hal itulah membuat siapapun akan jatuh akan pesonanya ketika bayi kecil itu membuka mata. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo sebagai ibu nya. Bahkan Kyungsoo mulai meragu dengan niatan awalnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika sehari saja tidak bertemu Haechan _. Ia takut merindu_.

"Dia anakmu. Tentu saja dia tampan seperti mu."

Sekali lagi, Jongin dibuat tersenyum. Entahlah, seminggu ini ia benar-benar bahagia karena kelahiran putranya. Terlebih kekasihnya pun semakin manis tiap harinya.

Lalu kemudian Jongin mendekat. Mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih karena telah memberikan kebahagiaan ini."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut. Kemudian memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian hangat tangan Jongin di pipinya.

* * *

Matahari mulai tenggelam tatkala Jongin, Kyungsoo dan _baby_ Haechan sampai di Seoul.

Mereka menggunakan pesawat pribadi untuk pulang ke Seoul dari Jeju. Bahkan didalam pesawat yang hanya mampu menampung kurang dari 20 orang itu pun tersedia dokter dan beberapa perawat. Berjaga-jaga takut terjadi sesuatu dengan _baby_ Haechan di pesawat.

Namun syukurlah. Perjalanan mereka lancar-lancar saja. Tidak ada kendala apapun. Bahkan _baby_ Haechan begitu nyaman bergelung di pelukan ibunya.

Ketika mereka sampai di mansion, mereka dibuat terkejut dengan para pelayan yang menyambut di depan. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka guna merayakan kedatangan majikan mereka bersama penghuni baru dari mansion tersebut.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu lebar. Bahagia karena setiap orang memberikan doa atas kelahiran putra pertamanya. _Baby_ Haechan pun yang sedari tadi tidur langsung membuka mata dan tersenyum lucu membuat seluruh pelayan terpesona akan dirinya.

15 menit kiranya waktu yang mereka habiskan didepan rumah hanya untuk ucapan selamat para pelayan di mansion. Kemudian saat mereka melangkah masuk, salah satu penjaga di masion mengabarkan jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo kedatangan tamu. Dan tamu itu tengah menunggu di ruang keluarga sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Sejujurnya Jongin sedikit bingung dengan siapa gerangan tamu yang ia miliki. Terlebih ia belum mengabarkan siapapun tentang kepulangannya ke Seoul.

Namun tanya akan siapa tamu tersebut akhirnya terjawab ketika Jongin sampai diruang keluarga bersama kekasih beserta putranya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit. Kentara sekali tak suka akan kehadiran sosok itu di kediamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin sinis. Ia bahkan terang-terangan menatap tajam kearah si tamu. Namun tampaknya si tamu tak pengaruh. Terbukti dari mana malah si tamu terkekeh dengan suara bass nya.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja menyambut kedatangan keponakanku. Jangan lupakan jika aku adalah kakak tiri Kyungsoo."

Jongin mendengus. Merasa kalah karena apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu benar jika mau bagaimanapun dia adalah paman dari bayinya. Meski sejujurnya Jongin enggan mengakui itu.

Jongin dengan gerakan cepat menepis tangan sosok itu ketika hendak menyentuh putranya. Hell. Dalam mimpi pun Jongin tak rela jika putranya disentuh oleh si brengsek itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari putraku. Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Lelaki itu, Chanyeol. Memilih mengalah dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepala. Menuruti permintaan Jongin untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari putra lelaki itu.

"Ouh, baik-baik. Tenang Kim, aku tidak akan menyakiti anakmu. Karena aku lebih tergoda untuk menyakitimu." Chanyeol menyeringai melihat respon dari Jongin yang memuaskan. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang melihat suasana semakin memanas kemudian memilih mengenahi. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya kemudian menyentuh pundak kekasihnya. Menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengusap-usap lengan kekasihnya. Setelah dirasa Jongin mulai tenang ia kemudian beralih kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya sembari menyeringai licik.

"Chan.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo. bukankah ia tadi sudah menjawab di awal apa maksud dan tujuannya datang?

"Soo sudah kukatakan jika aku ingin melihat keponakanku? Kenapa masih bertanya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol tak suka. Kentara sekali lelaki itu malas mengulang jawaban. Beruntung saja yang bertanya adalah Kyungsoo. adik kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan.. bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku itu ap-"

"Aku datang karena ibu." Akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab dengan benar. Lantas ia memotong ucapan Kyungsoo karena mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaannya. "Ibu mengatakan selamat atas kelahiran putramu. Maka dari itu ibu menyuruhku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu dan anakmu. Ibu juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang menjenguk karena nenek tengah sakit sekarang. Jadi ibu berpesan jika sudah memungkinkan untuk berpergian keluar negeri segeralah berkunjung kesana. Ibu merindukan anak perempuannya juga tidak sabar untuk melihat cucu pertamanya." Sambung Chanyeol.

Mendengar hal itu Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tiba-tiba merasa rindu dengan ibunya yang berada di Jepang sana. Meski bukan hanya ibu tiri, setidaknya ibu Chanyeol berlaku baik kepadanya. Bahkan terlalu baik. Wanita itu malah lebih menyayanginya ketimbang Chanyeol yang notabennya adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sampaikan pada ibu jika aku juga merindukannya. Dan katakan juga jika aku akan segera pergi kesana."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya guna mengusap kepala adik tirinya. Namun belum juga tangannya berhasil menempel disana. Sebuah tangan lain dengan beraninya menampik tangannya dan hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol jengkel bukan main.

Ia bahkan memandang si pemilik tangan dengan sorot pembunuh. Mungkin jika membunuh orang bukan termasuk dalam hal kriminal, bisa dipastikan jika Chanyeol akan membunuh Jongin saat ini juga. Bukan hanya kekesalannya terbalaskan, jika Jongin mati maka chanyeol bisa menggantikan posisi Jongin kemudian hidup bahagia bersama Kyungsoo dan bayi mereka.

"Sudah selesai kan menyampai pesannya? Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi. Kami butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan jauh bukan hanya menyambut tamu semacam dirimu."

Chanyeol mendengus. Ingin membalas perkataan tajam Jongin namun urung karena malas saja berdebat dengan lelaki tak dewasa didepannya. Jadi ia memilih untuk kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada Kyungsoo untuk pamit.

"Kurasa aku harus segara pergi karena sepertinya beruang disebelahmu sudah benar-benar ingin mengamuk dan memakanku bulat-bulat." Chanyeol melirik Jongin sedikit dan benar saja ia mendapati Jongin yang melotot kesal kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi Soo." Setelah berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman dipipi Kyungsoo. chanyeol langsung berlari menghindari Jongin yang sudah berteriak murka karena miliknya disentuh.

"Sialan kau Park Chan-Arghhh... Kyung, kenapa memukulku?" umpatan Jongin terhenti karena Kyungsoo yang memukul keras kepalanya.

Sedang Kyungsoo menkecibikkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal terhadap sang kekasih. "Jangan mengumpat didepan baby Hae. Kau bisa memberinya pengaruh buruk." Sungut Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mengerti memilih untuk meminta maaf. Sejurus kemudian mengekori Kyungsoo yang masih kesal karena mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

* * *

Ini sudah lewat dua bulan dari waktu kelahiran baby Haechan. Bayi kecil yang tadinya tanya bisa menangis itu kini mulai menunjukkan perkembangannya. Ia sudah bisa menendang ataupun tersenyum kala seseorang mengajaknya bicara. Ia bahkan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara yang lucu.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang setiap hari mengurusnya saja semakin jatuh akan pesona putranya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu dua bulan ini. Mulai dari Jung Chaeyeon dan ibunya yang akhirnya ditemukan setelah hampir setengah bulan menghilang. Wanita itu rupanya menjadi imigran gelap ke China melalui kapal laut. Ia ditemukan disebuah gang kumuh tempat wanita-wanita malam bertempat. Ia bermaksud mengelabui orang-orang Jongin dengan bersembunyi disana. Namun nampaknya ia salah. Hanya dalam waktu dua minggu saja orang-orang Jongin berhasil menangkapnya dan kemudian menyeretnya kembali ke Korea untuk mendapat hukuman.

Lalu dua minggu setelahnya Chaeyeon beserta ibunya akhirnya mendapatkan dakwaannya. Chaeyeon mendapat jatuhan hukuman selama 5 tahun penjara sedang ibunya hanya dideportasi dan dilarang kembali ke Korea. Keluarga Jung bahkan di blacklish dari tiap-tiap perusahaan yang ada sehingga membuat mereka hancur perlahan-lahan.

Dan setelah melalui proses panjang tersebut. Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari dimana sidang perceraiaan antara Jongin dan Chaeyeon. Ini adalah sidang kedua mereka setelah seminggu yang lalu mereka melakukan sidang pertama. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan. Namun siapapun pasti dapat menebak jika hakim akan mengabulkan permintaan Jongin untuk bercerai dari Chaeyeon.

Jongin tengah berganti baju ketika Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil alih dasi yang hendak kekasihnya pasang.

"Jam berapa sidangnya akan dimulai?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

"Jam 10. Tapi aku akan pergi ke kantor terlebih dahulu untuk mengurus sesuatu." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian menepuk ikatan dasi Jongin yang telah selesai.

"Sudah. Kau bisa berangkat sekarang."

"Kemana baby Hae?"

"Dibawah bersama para pelayan."

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan menyapa baby Hae dulu sebelum pergi. Kalau begitu aku pamit." Kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo lama.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu aku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian berjinjit mencium bibir Jongin sekilas. "Tentu. Sekarang kau bisa berangkat."

Meski sedikit ragu, namun Jongin tetap melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Entahlah, pagi ini perasaannya terasa sedikit buruk. Namun ia segera menampik pikirannya yang macam-macamnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan jendela setelah Jongin keluar dari kamar. Wanita itu melirik keluar kearah mobil kekasihnya yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan mansion. Ia masih berdiam diri disana. Sembari memikirkan beberapa hal yang tengah berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Ia kemudian terkesiap ketika mendengar ketukan pintu dan saat memutar setengah badannya, Kyungsoo melihat seorang pelayan tengah menggendong bayinya yang terlihat menggapai-gapai kearahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Beranjak dari tempat sebelumnya untuk meraih putra kesayangannya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu Hyemin-ah." Pelayan tersebut mengangguk. Kemudian pergi sesuai perintah majikannya.

Setelah hanya berdua saja dengan putranya. Senyuman bahagia Kyungsoo tadi luntur seketika. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terlihat sendu sembari menatap kearah putranya yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maafkan mama sayang. Maafkan mama jika mama egois." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya berbarengan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras dikedua pipinya.

Ia bahkan menciumi seluruh wajah putranya. Seolah berusaha meminta maaf kepada putranya.

Dan seperti entah merasakan hal yang tengah menjadi beban pikiran ibunya. Haechan pun kemudian ikut menangis. Bayi kecil itu bahkan menjerit-jerit seolah melarang Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti egonya.

Sedang Kyungsoo segera menenangkan putranya. Wanita itu memilih untuk memberikan asinya agar bayinya segera tenang. Karena Kyungsoo akan semakin tidak tega jika Haechan seperti ini.

Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit sampai kemudian Haechan terlelap. Wanita itu kemudian membaringkan putranya ditengah-tengah ranjang dengan memberinya bantal di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Kyungsoo segera merapikan penampilannya. Ia menarik sebuah koper yang memang sudah ia siapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah 3 detik menunggu akhirnya telfon Kyungsoo dijawab. Seseorang disebrang bahkan belum sempat menyapa ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba langsung memotong begitu saja.

"Siapkan mobilnya Chan. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Tanpa kembali melirik putranya Kyungsoo langsung berlalu begitu saja. Keluar dari kamar meninggalkan putranya beserta secarik kertas untuk kekasihnya.

* * *

Jongin kembali ke mansion tepat pukul 1 siang. Lelaki itu tersenyum begitu lebar lantaran tepat satu jam yang lalu hakim memutuskan jika ia dan Chaeyeon kini resmi bercerai.

Hal tersebut benar-benar sebuah berita bahagia yang ingin ia bagikan kepada siapapun orang yang ada. Ingin mengatakan keras-keras jika kini ia telah bebas. Sekarang ia bisa menikahi kekasihnya dan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama putra mereka.

Untuk itu Kim Jongin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia melangkah besar-besar lantaran tidak sabar untuk berbagi kabar bahagia ini bersama kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar.

Namun ketika membuka pintu depan mansion. Jongin dibuat terheran-heran karena suasana mansion yang terlihat amat sangat sepi. Padahal biasanya Kyungsoo, Haechan dan beberapa pelayan akan sibuk bermain diruang depan. Namun kali ini nihil. Tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan pelayan yang harusnya bersih-bersih pun tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Jongin semakin mengernyit dibuat.

Lelaki itu kemudian melirik kearah atas tatkala mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang sudah pasti milik putranya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Jongin segera menaiki tangga. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enaknya tadi pagi kembali merambatinya. Ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kyungsoo dan bayinya.

Ketika sampai diatas Jongin langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan lelaki itu semakin dibuat mengernyit ketika hanya menemukan para pelayan yang tengah mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Kemana Kyungsoo? kenapa hanya ada kalian disini?" suara itu terdengar tajam. Para pelayan langsung tertunduk takut mendengar suara Tuan mereka yang terdengar emosi.

Jongin dibuat geram kala tak mendapat respon apapun dari pelayan rumahnya.

"Aku bertanya kemana Kyungsoo? apa kalian semua tuli dan bisu sehingga tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaanku?" sindir Jongin. "Sekali lagi ku tanya kemana Kyungsoo atau kalian yang berada disini akan aku pecat."

Seluruh pelayan tergagap ditempatnya. Takut dengan ancaman tuan mereka. Mereka berbisik saling mendorong temannya agar berbicara kepada tuannya, membuat Jongin semakin murka. Hendak kembali menghardik namun beruntung seorang pelayan bernama Hyemin yang tengah menggendong putranya maju.

"Nyo-nyonya Kyungsoo.. p-pergi tuan." Jawab Hyemin takut-takut.

Perasaan Jongin semakin kacau dibuatnya. Ia tidak mengerti definisi pergi yang dimaksud oleh Hyemin. Pergi untuk sementara atau malah pergi selamanya.

"Pergi kemana?"

Hyemin menggeleng. Kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas yang tadi tidak sengaja ia temukan disamping tubuh Haechan.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jongin sembari tangannya menarik kertas tersebut dari tangan Hyemin. Lelaki itu kemudian mencoba membaca isi dalam surat tersebut. Namun belum ada satu menit ia langsung berteriak keras membuat para pelayan yang ada disana tersentak.

Bahkan Haechan yang baru saja bisa tenang langsung kembali menangis keras. Membuat para pelayan semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Kalian semuan keluar. Tinggalkan aku dan putraku sendirian!"

Meski lirih. Namun para pelayan masih dapat menyadari suara tajam disetiap katanya. Membuat mereka buru-buru keluar dan membaringkan Haechan yang menangis di ranjang. Mereka hanya takut majikannya semakin murka.

Ketika didalam kamar hanya tersisa dirinya dan putranya saja. Jongin beringsut mendekati kearah putranya yang menangis tersedu-sedu diranjang.

Ia kemudian merengkuh putranya. Membanya kedalam dadanya dan ikut menangis bersama. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa begitu sakit, bahkan mungkin hancur hanya karena isi dari surat yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Maafkan papa sayang... maafkan papa yang dulu menyakiti mama mu."

* * *

 _Dear, Kim Jongin_

 _Aku pergi..._

 _Jangan bertanya tentang mengapa karena jelas kau tau alasannya. Kau jelas tau seberapa besar dosamu kepadaku dulu. Ku harap kau masih dan akan terus mengingatnya._

 _Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan karmamu. Merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kau di khianati ketika kau telah percaya penuh kepadanya. Bahkan telah memberikan hatimu seluruhnya._

 _Untuk itu, nikmati penderitaanmu sebagaimana aku menderita dulu._

 _Dari kekasih masalalu mu,_

– _Do Kyungsoo_

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaaaa sampai juga pada tahap **GAME OVER** _*tebar konfeti*_

Ini seharusnya masuk chapter kemarin dan harusnya chapter ini flashback. Cuman karena aku lagi digrogoti penyakit males nulis jadi aku cut chapter kemarin wkwkwkwk. Dan kenapa aku update sekarang? Bikos aku lagi seneng karena nilai aku pada keluar dan wow ip aku naik tinggi. Untuk itu sebagai hadiahnya akuh kasih ini :*

Ah ya, ada yang pernah nebak gak kalo chanyeol itu kakaknya kyungsoo? pasti engga hahahahaha... padahal diawal-awal aku pernah bahas tentang chanyeol yang kenal Kyungsoo pertama kali di Jepang

Satu lagi! Kemarin ada yang tanya _"bisa gak nama baby nya kaisoo diganti Taeoh ajah jangan Haechan?"_ dan jawabannya **NO!** Tuh aku caps loks + bold lagi. hehehe

Dan terlepas dari semuanya aku mooo terimakasih buat kalian yang masih menunggu beby vee yang labil ini buat update. Terharu aku tuh kalo ditagihin apalagi pada kirim pesan di wp. Berasa artis aku kan wkwkwkwk. Kagak-kagak becanda.

Beby vee kebanyakan ngomong ah. Udahan aja ya, see you next update. Saranghaeeee...

 **NB: Sorry for typo :'))**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hosh.. hosh... hosh..._

Suara napas memburu terdengar kencang ketika Jongin melempar bola basket ditangannya. Meski napasnya masih tak stabil tak urung membuatnya menatap tajam kearah lawannya yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan kepadanya.

Dalam hati Kim Jongin mengumpat karena ia harus kalah bermain dengan lawannya tersebut.

"Kau kalah."

Jongin mendengus. Masih enggan menerima ke kelahannya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengalahkannya dalam permainan basket. Lebih-lebih itu adalah senior yang notabennya adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kau berbuat curang. Ini tidak _fair_." Ucap Jongin tidak terima. Namun lelaki yang menjadi lawan Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada peraturan yang mengharuskanku tidak bermain kasar. Jadi apapun hasilnya kau kalah dariku. Untuk itu kau harus menepati janji mu."

Jongin berdecih. "Dalam mimpimu bajingan."

Bukannya marah. Senior yang menjadi lawan Jongin itu malah tergelak begitu keras. Membuat tatapan orang-orang yang masih berkeliaran disekitar mereka menengok penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tau jika Kim Jongin, kapten tim basket sekolah ini ternyata begitu pengecut. Ahhh apa jadinya jika seluruh gadis di sekolah tau tentang ini, lebih-lebih bagaimana dengan reaksi kekasihmu jika aku memberikan foto dan vidio-vidio _itu_?"

Dengan langkah seribu Jongin menghampiri Woobin. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik kerah kemeja seniornya itu hingga membuat Woobin sedikit terbatuk karena kekuatan cengkraman tangan Jongin.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau akan mati ditanganku jika sampai Kyungsoo melihat vidio itu."

Woobin tertawa. Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya lalu menatap main-main kepada Jongin.

"Tergantung bagaimana perilakumu adik kecil. Hanya biarkan aku menikmati gadismu semalam dan semuanya selesai. Foto-foto dan vidio itu akan musnah tak berbekas."

Jongin menggeram marah. Keduanya bertatapan dengan tajam. Bedanya jika Jongin ingin membunuh Jongin maka Woobin terlebih ingin bermain-main.

Belum selesai urusan mereka, tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis menyeruak diantara hening keduanya.

Jongin berbalik dan menemukan gadisnya tengah melambai kearahnya di pinggir lapangan. Kelengahan Jongin tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh Woobin untuk meloloskan diri. Ia menarik dirinya sebelum kemudian menepuk pundak Jongin dan berbisik lirih.

" _Jam 8 malam, di hotel xxx kamar nomor 612."_ Setelah mengucapkan itu Woobin pergi. Tidak lupa lelaki itu melambai kearah Kyungsoo.

Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo memang baik karena Kyungsoo anak yang manis dan cukup popular di kalangan senior-seniornya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Woobin menyukai Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Namun sayang, ternyata Kyungsoo telah memiliki kekasih. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut tak membuatnya mundur.

Apa yang ia lakukan ini juga termasuk salah satu caranya. Bukankah ia akan banyak diuntungkan jika mendapatkan Kyungsoo malam ini kemudian menghancurkan hubungannya dan Jongin?

Untuk itu Woobin mati-matian memenangkan pertandingan tadi. Dan ternyata dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

Sedang Jongin masih mematung ditempatnya meski seniornya telah pergi. Lelaki itu bahkan tak sadar ketika kekasihnya datang mendekat.

"Jongin... kau melamun?"

Jongin tersentak ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya. Lelaki itu mengedip-ngedipkan beberapa kali matanya sebelum kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang. Ini sudah mulai sore."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Menggandeng lengan Jongin sebelum kemudian mengikuti langkah lelaki itu ke luar dari area sekolahan.

.

Mereka berjalan kaki pulang dari sekolah karena jarak sekolah dan apartemen Kyungsoo terbilang dekat. Hanya dua blok saja. Sedang Jongin sendiri akan naik taksi dari apartemen Kyungsoo untuk menuju rumahnya. Karena memang rumahnya sedikit lebih jauh.

Ditengah-tengah keduanya tengah berjalan tenang, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasa merinding ketika mendengar Jongin berbisik ditelinganya.

"Soo... aku merindukanmu."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona. Gadis itu tersipu karena bisikan dari kekasihnya. Mana lagi tangan Jongin yang merangkul pinggangnya pun tak mau diam. Terus meremas-remas membuatnya panas secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Chaeyeon ada dirumah. Aku malu jika kita melakukan itu sedang ada Chaeyeon yang bisa mendengar."

Jongin tersenyum. Mengucup belakang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau. Untuk itu temui aku nanti malam di hotel xxx kamar nomor 612 jam 8. Jangan lupa."

Meski mukanya merah padam, Kyungsoo tetap mengangguk. Tanpa melihat Jongin yang tersenyum kecut penuh rasa permintaan maaf karena harus mengorbankan Kyungsoo untuk kepentingannya.

.

Pukul 7 lewat 15 menit, Kyungsoo telah siap untuk pergi. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke hotel tempatnya dan Jongin membuat janji. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin terlambat pun memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Chaeyeon yang tengah duduk di depan tv menonton sebuah drama.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Chaeyeon pertama kali ketika melihat Kyungsoo telah rapi. Sedang Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"Ya aku ada janji dengan Jongin. Tidak apakan aku tinggal sendiri?"

Chaeyeon mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Toh kekasihku juga akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Sungguh? Ahhh aku ingin melihat seperti apa kekasihmu itu. Aku benar-benar penasaran."

"Tidak bisa, kau ada janji dan harus segera pergi sebelum terlambat."

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Chaeyeon-ah~ jangan mencariku, mungkin aku akan pulang besok pagi."

Chaeyeon hanya mengangguk. Kemudian melambaikan tangan kearah Kyungsoo yang berada didepan pintu. Setelah dirasa sahabatnya itu benar-benar pergi, Chaeyeon segera merogoh saku celananya mencari ponsel. Ia kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau bisa datang sekarang. Dia sudah pergi." Dan sambungan itu langsung terputus begitu saja.

Chaeyeon bergegas bangun dari posisi duduknya. Gadis itu hendak membereskan bungkus makanan yang berserakan di meja. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat potret besar dirinya bersama Kyungsoo yang tengah berpelukan.

Chaeyeon menghela napasnya.

Ia memang tinggal dengan Kyungsoo sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Sejak orangtuanya yang bekerja dengan ayah Kyungsoo harus di pindah tugaskan ke negara asalnya di China. Dan karena hal tersebut ia di paksa untuk tinggal bersama Kyungsoo.

Bukannya ia tak suka. Ia malah amat sangat senang harus tinggal serumah dengan sahabatnya. Namun hal yang membuat Chaeyeon tak senang adalah kenyataan tentang siapa kekasih Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin

Jung Chaeyeon sangat amat ingat. Bagaimana awal pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin beberapa taun silam. Ia bertemu dengan Jongin tepat ketika mereka duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Jongin benar-benar terlihat mencolok membuatnya menjadi idola diantara gadis-gadis teman kecilnya. Dan hal tersebut juga berlaku sama kepada Chaeyeon.

Ia terus mengikuti kemana Jongin pergi belajar. Entah itu dimana Jongin mengambil les tambahan ataupun sekolah. Chaeyeon terus mengikuti lelaki itu. Sampai beberapa tahun kemudian ketika duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengenalkan kekasihnya. Chaeyeon benar-benar shock melihat siapa yang di kenalkan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Chaeyeon sudah hendak melupakan Jongin namun selalu gagal karena Jongin terus berkeliaran didepan matanya. Sampai satu kesempatan menghampirinya ketika pesta akhir tahun di sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang harus pergi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan ayah nya membuatnya tak mengikuti acara tahunan itu. Dan hal tersebut dimanfaatkan Chaeyeon untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Jongin karena selama ini meski selalu mengikuti Jongin, Chaeyeon tak pernah di ketahui lelaki itu.

Katakanlah dia jahat. Tapi Chaeyeon tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya. Dan ternyata tanpa di duga Jongin pun nyambut baik perasaannya. Dan mulai saat itu, tiba-tiba Chaeyeon mulai membenci Kyungsoo.

Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo selalu terlihat salah dimatanya. Terlebih jika itu menyangkut jongin. Chaeyeon merasa hanya dirinya yang berhak dekat dengan Jongin.

Lamunan gadis itu terganggung ketika suara pintu apartemen berbunyi.

Dengan cepat-cepat Chaeyeon segera membuang bungkus makanan ke dapaur lalu berhamburan menuju pintu depan.

Ketika ia membukanya, Chaeyeon langsung memeluk lelaki yang datang berkunjung itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Jongin."

"Aku juga."

Chaeyeon tersenyum. Mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Jongin sebelum kemudian menarik lelaki itu kedalam.

"Ayo masuk. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan malam ini hanya berdua denganmu."

Dengan senyuman mautnya. Jongin langsung mendorong Chaeyeon ke atas ranjang dan mencumbunya disana.

.

Masih dengan senyum. Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong kamar-kamar hotel untuk menemukan mana kamar yang tadi Jongin ucapkan.

Sebenarnya tadi pegawai hotel menawarkannya untuk diantar namun Kyungsoo menolak. Dengan alasan ia bisa mencari sendiri. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan pelan dengan melihat nomor-nomor yang ada menempel di pintu kamar.

Ketika sampai diujung. Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar ketika menemukan pintu dengan nomor yang Jongin beritahukan '612'.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut dengan kartu pass yang ia dapat dari reseptionis. Wanita itu juga mengatakan lelaki yang telah memesan kamar tersebut sudah datang. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat dada Kyungsoo berdentum dengan kencang.

Entahlah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya namun ia selalu gugup ketika harus melakukannya kembali dengan Jongin. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo malu. Ia bukan gadis binal yang gampang membuka pahanya. Bahkan Jongin butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk merayu dirinya sampai akhirnya ia selalu pasrah dibawah kungkungan Jongin.

Gadis itu mengernyit ketika masuk namun ternyata kamar tersebut kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan ranjang pun maish tertata rapi.

Kyungsoo hendak kembali keluar untuk bertanya ke reseptionis namun urung ketika mendengar suara air dari arah kamar mandi. Jadi gadis itu menyimpulkan jika mungkin kekasihnya tengah membersihkan diri.

Karena tidak mau mengganggu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menunggu di atas ranjang.

Tanpa paksaan Kyungsoo segera melepaskan satu persatu pakaiaannya dan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

Gadis itu selalu ingat bagaimana kekasihnya yang selalu merusak bajunya. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga Kyungsoo selalu melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Menghindari dari kemungkinan baju rusaknya akan bertambah.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk. Namun kali ini di pinggir ranjang. Ia menunggu dengan sabar kekasihnya yang terbilang lama dalam hal membersihkan dari. Dan ketika pintu dibuka Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut ketika menongok siapa yang keluar dari dalam sana.

Relfeks, Kyungsoo berdiri. Lupa dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang benar-benar telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi.

Sedang Woobin meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat pemandangan menabjubkan didepannya. Ia tidak menyangka tersenyata tubuh Kyungsoo lebih indah dari bayangannya.

Dengan seringai yang terpampang lebar ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. membuat gadis itu bingung ditempatnya. Woobin bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya.

Saat gadis itu hendak meraih selimut yang ada diatas ranjang. Woobin dengan secepat kilat mencekal tangannya. Kemudian menariknya hingga membentur dada telanjangnya.

Kepalanya menunduk guna menghirup aroma sedap di leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau ternyata begitu agresif Kyungsoo." lelaki itu berbisik lirih sebelum kemudian menghisap telinga Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu berontak dalam pelukannya. Namun tenaga Kyungsoo dan Woobin jelas berbeda. Membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan dan harus berakhir pasrah di lecehkan oleh seniornya.

Malam itu Kyungsoo habiskan dengan menangis disetiap sentuhan dan desahannya.

Kenyataan yang dipaparkan Woobin taunya membuatnya sakit hati lebih dalam. Belum lagi tentang taruhan yang kekasihnya lakukan.

Kyungsoo sejujurnya ingin untuk tidak percaya. Namun ketika pukul 1 malam, gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk pergi dari hotel setelah 5 jam disetubuhi secara tidak manusiawi oleh seniornya. Namun ternyata apa yang ia dapatkan didalam apartemennya membuatnya semakin remuk.

Bagaimana tidak. Dihadapannya kini ia melihat kekasihnya bercumbu dengan sahabatnya. Bahkan sahabatnya terlihat menikmati dan pasrah-pasrah saja.

Dengan vas bunga yang ia dapat dari meja sebelah pintu kamar Chaeyeon. Kyungsoo melemparkan itu di lantai sebelah keduanya. Membuat sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang tengah mencari mencapaian itu kaget. Dan serentak keduanya langsung bangun dari posisinya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin sakit hati karena melihat bagaimana tanda-tanda merah di sekitar leher dan dada sahabatnya.

Air matanya semakin tak terbendung. Membuatnya jatuh semakin deras.

"Bajinga. Kalian berdua bajingan!" Kyungsoo berteriak menyumpah kearah keduanya. Membuat Jongin tergopoh menghampirinya ingin merengkuhnya. Namun Kyungsoo langsung mundur dan enggan di sentuh oleh Jongin.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tidak mau kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu. Kalian berdua benar-benar menjijikkan. Aku bersumpah akan membalas kalian!"

Dengan kata terakhir itu Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh. Keluar meninggalkan apartemennya.

Jongin sendiri hendak mengejar langkah Kyungsoo. karena ia tidak tega membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dengan keadaan macam itu. Belum lagi tadi ia melihat bagaimana langkah Kyungsoo yang terseok-seok. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Woobin esok karena telah menggunakan gadisnya secara sembarangan. Namun semua itu harus tertahan oleh Chaeyeon yang menarik lengannya.

"Chaeyeon aku harus pergi mengejar Kyungsoo." gadis itu menggeleng. Tetap kukuh menyuruh Jongin tinggal meski melihat wajah frustasi lelakinya.

"Jangan pergi. Biarkan saja. Toh ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Tapi Chaeyeon aku harus menj-

"Apa?" potong Chaeyeon. "Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan. Biarkan. Biarkan dia tahu. Toh tak selamanya kita akan menutupi ini darinya Jongin."

"tapi.."

"Ku mohon..."

Jongin menghela napas. Tidak tega melihat wajah memelas dari Chaeyeon. Lelaki itu kemudian berakhir mengganguk untuk tetap tinggal meski hatinya masih gundah memikirkan Kyungsoo yang berlari sendirian diluar sana.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di halte bus yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Masih deng tangis yang tidak dapat ia bendung. Ia berharap mendapatkan taksi dan membawanya kebandara. Namun dini hari seperti ini mana ada taksi yang akan lewat.

Dalam tangisnya Kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi nomor yang selalu ia jadikan panggilan pertama diponselnya.

Meski sudah dua kali tidak diangkat. Kyungsoo tetap berusaha keras untuk menelfon seseorang tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, pada panggilan yang ke-lima. Orang tersebut menjawab panggilannya.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana orang disebrang sana menjawabnya dengan suara khas bangus tidur. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan disebrang gadis itu langsung mengatakan hal yang tengah ia pikirkan sejak lama.

"Appa... Kyungsoo ingin ikut appa ke Jepang. Hiks.."

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Hiksss aku kena wb :"(

Berkali-kali nulis tetap gak bisa fokus. Jadi maafkan aku hanya bisa membuat yang seperti ini. Padahal ekspekstasiku gak kaya gini

See next chap ya... bayyyy

Thank for review :*


	14. Chapter 14

Jika kalian berkata Kyungsoo tak punya hati maka kalian salah. Memang hati ibu mana yang tidak hancur jika harus berpisah dengan buah hatinya.

Termasuk Kyungsoo. Rasanya terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan Haechan terlepas dari apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ayah bayi itu di masalalu.

Tapi bukan itu point-nya.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati dan bagaimana rasanya tidak di inginkan lalu di campakan.

Hanya itu. Kyungsoo hanya menginginkan itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya terlalu berat? Ini bahkan masih hari ketiga dari saat ia pergi. Tapi hatinya telah merindu.

Malam-malamnya terasa begitu sesak. Tidak ada waktu yang ia lewatkan untuk merindu. Hanya ketika ada orang lain saja Kyungsoo akan bersikap sok tegar. Terlihat baik-baik saja. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi kepadanya.

Dadanya terlalu penuh kerinduan tentang putra kecilnya.

Kyungsoo ingin menggapai Haechan kembali. Memberinya kasih sebagaimana seharusnya seorang ibu mengasihi anaknya.

Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Sudah terlanjur dan akan sulit untuk diperbaiki.

Nyonya Park bungkam. Hanya mampu memeluk putrinya sebagai obat penenang. Ia masih tidak dapat mencerna baik dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh putrinya.

Ia bahkan masih tidak menyangka jika dendam masalalu itu masih ada. Masih mengendap jauh dilubuk hati putrinya.

Ia kira dengan kembalinya Kyungsoo bersama Jongin menandakan bahwa putrinya telah dapat berdamai dengan masalalunya. Namun lihat apa sekarang. Putrinya bahkan membalasnya dengan tega.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengambil jalan ini Kyungsoo." awalan Nyonya Park.

"Kalian telah dewasa. Selesaikan masalah kalian secara dewasa pula. Lihat, kalian bahkan telah memiliki sebuah pengikat yang kuat. Tapi kau malah seolah ingin melepaskan ikatan itu dan berlagak semuanya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

Kyungsoo diam. Mendengarkan dengan baik setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir ibunya.

Ia tidak akan mencela, karena ia sadar apa yang ibunya katakan benar adanya. Tapi ternyata egonya terlalu besar untuk mengikuti hatinya.

"Kembalilah. Selesaikan apa yang perlu selesaikan. Demi Haechan. Putra kalian."

Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng. Membuat nyonya Park yang melihatnya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?"

Wanita itu beranjak dari pelukan ibunya. Menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ibu. Aku tidak sanggup. Terlalu berat untukku memaafkannya. Apa yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu terlalu membuatku anti kepadanya."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ibu kumohon." potong Kyungsoo. "Jangan memaksaku. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk kembali. Terlalu sakit bu, dan aku tidak sanggup."

Wanita itu kembali menangis. Nyatanya apa yang ia ucapkan membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Seolah kenangan masalalunya kembali menyeruak datang. Menyerang hati dan pikirannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Haechan. Putra mu? Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti ke egoisan orang tuanya. Tidak kah kau memikirkan masa depannya juga? Bagaimana nanti dimasa depan ia akan menghadapi teman-temannya yang menanyakan ibunya? Apa kau mau putramu dihina oleh temannya karena tidak memiliki ibu? Apa kau tega?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo bungkam. Ucapan ibunya terlalu menohok. namun tidak juga dapat meruntuhkan hatinya. Taunya egonya lebih kokoh ketimbang nuraninya.

Melihat itu Nyonya Park kembali menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya.

Tanpa perlu bertanya pun ia tau jawabannya. Putrinya belum juga tergerak untuk memaafkan.

Maka dari itu, Nyonya Park memilih untuk bangkit. Tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang menatap heran kepadanya.

Namun sebelum keluar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Nyonya Park menitipkan sebuah pesan yang ia harap akan mampu dicerna baik oleh putrinya itu.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi Kyungsoo. Demi Haechan, tolong turunkan egomu. Karena bagaimanapun sekarang kau adalah seorang ibu. Bagi ibu anak adalah satu hal yang paling berharga didunia. Dan ibu harapkan hal yang sama kau rasakan pula."

Jongin melihat sendu kearah putranya.

Bayi yang baru berumur beberapa bulan itu kini tengah sakit. Mungkin merindu ibunya yang entah menghilang kemana.

Jongin merasakan sesak tersendiri ketika menyadari kesalahannya dimasalalu taunya berbuntut panjang. Bahkan putranya kini ikut terseret menjadi korban.

Seharunya, Kyungsoo hanya menyakitinya. Jangan bayi mereka juga. Jongin sejujurnya ingin marah namun ia tidak dapat marah lantaran apa yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya itu karena dirinya juga.

Betapa bajingannya ia dulu sampai gadis manisnya yang pemalu itu menjadi wanita kejam seperti ini.

Jongin masih tidak menyangka. Mungkin karena ia yang terlalu terlena dengan nikmatnya dunia yang Kyungsoo berikan. Sampai ia tidak sadar semua itu hanya tipuan belaka.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?"

Jongin tersentak. Lelaki itu berbalik dan melihat ibunya yang telah berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah datarnya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas sebelum kemudian merebahkan dirinya disamping putranya.

Ikut tidur bersama Haechan.

"Dokter berkata Haechan alergi dengan protein didalam susu sapi sehingga tubuhnya langsung bereaksi ketika dipaksa untuk meminum susu formula."

"Lalu apa yang disarankan selanjutnya?"

"Hanya menyarankan kita untuk datang ke bank asi. Berdoa semoga tubuh Haechan tidak menolak asi dari orang lain."

Setelah percakapan itu keduanya hening.

Jongin terlalu fokus memberikan perhatiannya kepada Haechan. Ia bahkan mengira jika ibunya telah pergi dari sana.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba Jongin malas untuk berbicara dengan ibunya. Mungkin karena ibunya yang terlalu memaksa.

Beberapa hari ini wanita itu terus menekannya untuk menemukan Kyungsoo segera. Padahal tanpa disuruh pun Jongin selalu melakukannya. Ia bahkan telah menyebar seluruh anak buahnya. Tapi lihat ia masih belum menemukan titik terang. Dan tekanan ibunya semakin membuatnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Lelaki itu bangkit dari posisinya. Berdiri menghadap ibunya.

"Belum ada perkembangan. Dan kumohon, berhenti menanyakan hal itu terus bu. Aku sudah terlalu pusing memikirkan ibu jadi jangan tambah bebanku dengan paksaan ibu. Hanya pegang ucapanku jika aku akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lari dariku."

Jongin tengah menenangkan Haechan yang terbangun dari tidurnya ketika sebuah panggilan masuk dari tangan kanannya.

Dengan segera Jongin menjawab panggilan tersebut. Berharap mendapat kabar baik tentang kekasih tercintanya.

"Tuan saya menemukan dimana keberadaan Nyonya Kyungsoo."

Sebuah kalimat itu taunya mampu membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Hatinya membuncah bahagia serta pundaknya terasa ringan seolah beban beratnya terangkat begitu saja.

 **To Be Continue**

Maaf untuk menunggu lama. Dan terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga part singkat ini bisa mengembalikan moodku buat ngelanjutin cerita ini lagi.

See you chapter selanjutnya :)


	15. Chapter 15

_"Ibu kecewa padamu."_

Chanyeol tertunduk. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Ucapan ibunya tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Kentara sekali jika ibu yang selalu membanggakannya itu tengah kecewa berat kepadanya.

 _"Ibu membiarkan kalian berhubungan lantaran kau bisa membuat Kyungsoo kembali bisa tersenyum seperti semula. Namun jika tau begini akhirnya. Kau yang membantu Kyungsoo merencanakan ini. Ibu benar-benar kecewa..._

 _...kau tau betapa ibu menyayangi kalian berdua. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol? Seharusnya dari awal kau mengingatkan jika apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo itu salah. Bagaimanapun kau juga kakak Kyungsoo. Meskipun hanya saudara sambung kau berhak menasehati adikmu jika ia salah._

 _Lihat kekacauan apa yang kalian buat bersama. Sungguh ibu benar-benar kecewa yeol."_

Kata-kata ibu benar mengena pada hatinya. Entah bagaimana kini ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah saudara tirinya perbuat.

Karena bagaimanapun ia tau sedari awal dan tidak mencegah. Namun malah berdiri dibelakang wanita itu untuk mendukung.

Jika saja sekarang ia tidak tengah berada di kantor mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan berpikir ulang untuk melempar acak barang-barang disekitarnya.

Ia bersalah dan entah bagaimana ia harus memperbaiki ini semua.

Chanyeol terus merenung diam ditempatnya. Berpikir keras hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sedikit membantu memperbaiki apa yang terjadi kini.

Meski mungkin tidak banyak, namun Chanyeol sedikit ingin menebus kesalahannya.

Ketika serius berpikir tentang cara apa yang harus ia gunakan, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat jika ia memiliki satu jalan keluar yang mungkin bisa menyelasaikan semua.

Segera ia menyambar ponselnya. men-scroll layar guna mencari nama seseorang. Saat nama yang ia cari ketemu, Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafasnya.

Tanpa perlu membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera menghubungi nomor tersebut. Dan mungkin Tuhan memang tengah berpihak padanya, lantaran seseorang yang ia hubungi itu langsung menjawab panggilannya pada detik ke-tiga.

"Jongdae..." sapa Chanyeol.

Terdengar suara balasan dari seberang. Chanyeol terlalu tidak perduli untung mendengar ucap basa-basi temannya itu sampai ia langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Kau yang ditugaskan Kim Jongin untuk mencari Do Kyungsoo adikku kan? Jika ia aku akan beritahu kemana adikku sekarang berada."

Dan Chanyeol mulai bisa menghela lega napasnya sekarang. Lantaran sedikit banyak ia telah membuka jalan untuk penyelesaian masalah ini.

Akhirnya ia sedikit menebus rasa bersalahnya kepada adik tirinya, ibunya serta keponakannya. Baby Hae.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa berdosa kepada bayi mungil itu. Karena bagaimana pun ia turut andil memisahkan dirinya dengan ibunya. Karena itu Chanyeol paling merasa berdosa padanya.

"Baby Hae. Maafkan uncle. Tapi tenang, kau akan segera bertemu dengan mama mu kembali." senyum tulus Chanyeol tersemat di bibirnya ketika netranya memandang gambaran keponakan kecilnya yang ia abadikan beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

Tidak perlu membuang waktu. Hari itu juga pada jam itu juga Jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara.

Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk menggunakan pesawat biasa. Ia langsung menyewa pesawat pribadi. Jadi ketika 45 menit kemudian ia sampai dibandara, Jongin sudah langsung bisa terbang menuju Jepang untuk menjemput Kyungsoo-nya. Kekasihnya. Cintanya.

Selama dalam pesawat Jongin merasa tidak tenang sama sekali. Bahkan ia mengabaikan pramugari yang menawarinya makanan atau minuman selagi menunggu.

Dalam pikirannya Jongin bingung. Ia tidak tau nanti apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Kyungsoo. Lantaran rasanya ia tidak cukup punya muka untuk bertemu wanita itu setelah mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat dimasa lalu.

Namun dilain sisi, Jongin pun tidak mungkin mundur. Ia tidak mungkin meminta pilot untuk putar balik lantaran ia tidak cukup berani bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Lebih-lebih putranya Haechan.

Bayi kecil itu membutuhkan ibunya. Bukan hanya air susu dari Kyungsoo namun kasih sayangnya pula.

Jongin tau bagaimana rasanya hidup diasuh oleh pelayan lantaran orangtuanya yang teramat sibuk dan karena itu ia tidak akan membuat putranya merasakan hal yang sama.

Tidak bisa.

Putranya harus mendapatkan segalanya yang terbaik. Termasuk kasih sayang ibunya.

Jadi dengan hati yang besar Jongin mencoba menekan rasa malunya. Apapun akan ia lakukan meski harus mencium kaki Kyungsoo pun ia rela asal wanita itu mau ikut kembali bersamanya.

Tak terasa, memikirkan Kyungsoo nyatanya menghabiskan banyak waktu. Jongin bahkan tak sadar jika pesawat pribadi yang ia tumpangi nyatanya telah mendarat sempurna di Jepang.

Ia berdehem ketika sadar sedari tadi seorang pramugari mencoba memanggilnya.

Jongin langsung turun begitu saja dari pesawat di ikuti oleh seorang tangan kanan nya.

"Apa kau benar sudah mengkonfirmasi jika Kyungsoo ada disana?"

Seseorang yang bernama Jongdae itu mangangguk. Kemudian mengulurkan sebuah tablet kepada atasannya.

"Bagus." ucap Jongin ketika melihat sebuah gambar bahwa yang disana terlihat wanitanya tengah termenung sedih didalam kamarnya. Meski samar, tapi Jongin yakin jika itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya.

"Bawa aku sekarang kesana."

Mengangguk adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongdae. Lelaki itu kemudian membukakan pintu mobil ketika akhirnya mereka sampai pada pelataran depan bandara.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongdae mengambil alih kemudi dan mengusir supir sebelumnya. Ia lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang guna membelah jalanan di Jepang. Hendak segera menjemput ratu hati atasannya.

* * *

Siang itu langit Jepang begitu kelabu.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk memangkas bunga ditaman belakang harus segera bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam lantaran hujan akan segera turun.

Ahh, wanita itu kini sudah mulai mau kembali membuka diri. Bercerita dengan ibunya taunya membawa begitu banyak dampak kepadanya.

Ia tak lagi hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar namun mulai mau menginjakkan kakinya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman rumah.

Ini sudah lewat dari 2 hari dan ia mulai merasa baik.

Hanya saja tidak demikian dengan hatinya. Ia masih sakit karna merindu. Entah mengapa beberapa hari kebelakang ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang putranya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat memanjatkan doa agar putranya baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar dering bell rumah. Wanita itu mencoba memanggil ibunya jika sedang ada tamu namun taunya ibunya terlalu sibuk di dapur dan tidak mungkin menemui tamu dengan ke adaan penuh tepung.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah untuk membuka pintu menemui siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu di siang hari yang hendak hujan begini.

Namun matanya membola ketika membuka pintu tersebut. Ia mematung mengatahui siapa gerangan yang datang bertamu ke rumah orangtuanya.

* * *

Canggung adalah apa yang pantas di gambarkan dari suasana keduanya.

Terlalu hening membuat Jongin menggigil ditempatnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang lantaran akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan pemilik hatinya.

Ia gugup setengah mati berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Sedari tadi wanita itu enggan menatapnya. Hanya sekali ketika ia datang dengan raut terkejut yang kentara. Selebihnya wanita itu membuang muka dengan wajah datar.

Tadi ia juga bertemu dengan Nyonya Park ibu dari Park Chanyeol dan ibu sambung dari Kyungsoo.

Tapi wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mempersilahkannya masuk, sebelum kemudian pergi memberi ruang untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku."

Akhirnya keheningan mereka terpecah. Jongin yang pertama lantaran tak kuat lagi terjebak dalam hening seperti ini bersama Kyungsoo.

Terlalu aneh dan canggung menurutnya. Jadi meski dadanya berdegup dengan kencang, Jongin tetap memberanikan dirinya.

Namun tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari wanita itu. ia tetap duduk tenang di tempatnya seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin.

Tentu hal tersebut membuat Jongin frustasi. Dengan cepat lelaki itu kemudian mengubah duduknya menjadi bersimpuh di kaki Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." respon Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin.

Wanita itu hanya tidak menyangka jika lelaki seangkuh Jongin mau menurunkan harga dirinya hanya demi meminta maaf. Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya lelaki itu meminta maaf dengan cara seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Maafkan kesalahanku dulu. Ku mohon ampuni aku, ampuni dosaku dan kembalilah kepadaku. Demi Haechan. Demi putra kita. A-aku berjanji, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan tidak akan ada kejadian seperti masalalu lagi. Ku mohon Kyungsoo, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak mendengar untaian kata dari Jongin. Belum lagi air mata yang ikut mengalir dari mata lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo paham betul, Jongin bukan lelaki yang lemah. Lelako itu tidak akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan air matanya. Namun lihat, hanya demi dirinya lelaki itu bahkan menangis penuh sesal.

Tiba-tiba hatinya bergetar. Nuraninya berbisik untuk mengampuni Jongin dan memulai hidup baru dengan lelaki itu.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar sebelum kemudian egonya kembali mengambil alih. Memamasi dengan mengulang-ulang tentang kejadian masalalu yang menimpanya. Betapa jahat dan kejinya lelaki itu. Dan hal tersebut memancing amarahnya untuk kembali naik.

Dengan sekali sentak, Kyungsoo menendang Jongin dengan kakinya membuat lelaki yang bersimpuh itu tersungkur.

Ia kemudian berdiri dengan raut wajah marah.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir semudah itu untuk memaafkan kesalahanmu? Kau jahat Jongin. Kau BAJINGAN!

..Kau pikir bagaimana sakit hatiku dulu yang kau tukar dengan taruhan konyolmu itu? Dan kau pikir bagaimana remuknya aku ketika tau ternyata tau mendua dengan sahabatku? Kalian berdua sama-sama bajingan! Aku benci denganmu dan wanita ular itu...

...dan bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku akan membalasmu dulu? Jadi sekarang rasakan penderitaanku. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Dan jangan lagi-lagi datang untuk mencoba menemuiku."

Dengan itu Kyungsoo berlari keatas. Menuju kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan Jongin dibawah sana yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Memohon kepada.

Jongin sendiri hanya mampu tersedu ditempatnya. Ia sudah tidak perduli jika orang lain melihatnya menangis. Karena sekarang hatinya tengah sakit dan yang ia butuhkan hanya menangis untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Jongin tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Lelaki itu berbalik dan mendapati nyonya Park yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Buru-buru Jongin menghapus air matanya.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan membungkuk sopan kepada ibu dari kekasihnya.

"Jangan menangis. Kyungsoo hanya masih dikuasai emosi. Ia akan segera baik. Sekarang kau pulanglah, dan kembali nanti."

Jongin sudah hendak membantah untuk tetap berada disana menanti Kyungsoo. Namun taunya Nyonya Park lebih keras kepala.

"Tidak, kau harus pergi Jongin. Biarkan Kyungsoo tenang. Kau bisa kembali lagi esok."

Tanpa bantahan, Jongin meninggalkan kediaman orangtua Kyungsoo dengan kecewa.

Sedang Nyonya Park yang sedari tadi mengawasi keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Bingung dengan keputusan apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

* * *

Jongin kembali.

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika melihat lelaki itu ternyata kembali lagi hari ini. Padahal sudah lewat seminggu namun ia begitu rajin datang ke rumah orangtuanya hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemuinya. Kyungsoo hanya akan mengintip didekat tangga sebelum kemudian kembali lagi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hanya ibunya yang dengan sabar selalu menemui Jongin dan berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah sama sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya didepan Jongin.

Jongin akan pergi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir bagaimana dengan pekerjaan lelaki itu di Korea jika ia seminggu ini kerjanya hanya terus menungguinya.

Tapi ada yang aneh siang ini. Ini bahkan masih pukul 2 siang namun Jongin entah bagaimana terlihat cepat-cepat pergi dari kediamannya.

Bukan Kyungsoo mengintip. Namun ia tidak sengaja melihat lelaki itu berlarian di pelataran rumahnya menuju mobil.

Dari gelagatnya lelaki itu terlihat benar-benar panik.

Tapi siapa yang peduli. Itu bukan urusan Kyungsoo. Jadi wanita itu mengedikkan bahunya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Ketika ia mulai tenggelam kembali ke dunianya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kyungsoo..."

Entah kenapa, melihat ibunya yang datang dengan raut wajah kalut, tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdentum keras.

Perasaannya terasa tidak enak. Seperti sebuah kabar buruk akan menimpa dirinya.

"H-haechan..."

* * *

Langkahnya terburu-buru menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. Jangan lupakan air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata bulatnya.

Ia bahkan tidak perduli ketika dicaci karena dengan sembarangan menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Bahkan ibunya yang berlari dibelakang pun ia hiraukan. Pikirannya blank. Kini dalam kepalanya hanya terngiang-ngiang nama putranya.

Orang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu langsung kalut ketika mendapat kabar dari ibunya jika putranya masuk ke rumah sakit.

Hatinya remuk, merasa menjadi ibu yang tidak berguna lantaran dengan tega mengabaikan putranya. Kini penyesalan mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Ia menyesal, sepenuhnya menyesal.

Ketika akhirnya langkah kakinya sampai pada pintu dimana putranya dirawat tanpa perlu mengetuk Kyungsoo langsung masuk begitu saja.

Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana tatapan orang-orang disana yang menatap terkejut akan kehadiran.

"K-kyungsoo bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?" tanya Jongin. Lelaki itu hanya tidak mengira bahwa kekasihnya kembali ke Korea dengan keadaan yang teelihat kacau.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin sebentar sebelum tangisan Haechan kembali menyita perhatiaannya.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya sebelum kemudian menggendong Haechan yang sebelumnya ditidurkan diatas ranjang.

Ajaibnya, tangisan Haechan langsung berhenti begitu merasakan hangat rengkuhan ibunya. Hati Kyungsoo terenyuh melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan oleh putranya.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo. Namun semua orang disana pun merasakan hal yang sama lantaran sulitnya menenangkan Haechan sedari tadi, sedang hanya dengan sentuhan ibunya bayi itu langsung diam dan tenang.

"Apa ini adalah ibu dari pasien?" dokter bertanya setelah kembali dari rasa harunya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Tak mampu menjawab lantaran buncahan bahagia dalam hatinya. Merasa bahwa akhir bahagia akan segera datang ke dalam keluarga kecilnya.

"Syukurlah. Dengan begini masalah kita akan lebih ringan." ujar dokter itu. "Ahh, nyonya Kim bisa kah anda menyusui Haechan sebentar? Dia kekurangan cairan lantaran tidak bisa mengkonsumsi ais yang lain kecuali milik anda."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu dokter."

"Baik kalau begitu mari tinggalkan Nyonya Kim untuk menyusui pasien lebih dulu. Dan untuk Tuan Kim anda bisa berada disini untuk menemani putra dan istri anda."

Dan semua yang berada disana pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Haechan hanya bertiga diruangan tersebut.

Jongin sendiri merasa takjup lantaran putranya terlihat begitu semangat untuk meminum asi dari ibunya. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang selalu menolak jika diberikan susu formula ataupun asi dari bank asi.

Kedua orangtua muda itu terdiam. Sibuk memandangi buah hati mereka yang terlihat lucu lantaran mengoceh disela-sela menyusunya.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum tulus melunturkan sedikit ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa hari kebelakang.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian Haechan bisa tertidur lelap lantaran perutnya yang telah terisi penuh.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap bagaimana nyenyak tidur putranya.

Wanita itu kemudian mulai memperbaiki selimut agar putranya tidak kedinginan. Ia masih sibuk memandang Haechan ketika seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menengok dan mendapati Jongin yang menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Kita perlu bicara." ucap Jongin serius.

Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah saatnya pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Menyanggupi permintaan Jongin lantaran ia pun tak kuasa jika harus kembali berpisah dengan putranya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berbicara di taman rumah sakit setelah menitipkan Haechan kepada Nyonya Park serta Nyonya Kim.

Mereka perlu meluruskan sebuah masalah disini.

"Jadi bagaimana?" kembali Jongin yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "Apa kau mau kembali kepadaku dan membesarkan Haechan bersama?"

Kyungsoo diam. Ia melirik kearah Jongin yang memandang penuh harap kepadanya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf Jongin aku tidak bisa."

Tentu Jongin terkejut luar biasa dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu hanya tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo sebenci itu padanya. Bahkan setelah insiden putra mereka yang masuk rumah sakit.

Apakah sesulit itu untuk memaafkan keasalahannya dimasa lalu? Sungguh Jongin berjanji untuk menebus kesalahannya itu dengan hidupnya. Hanya beri dia kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua.

"Kyungsoo tapi..."

"Jongin dengar.." sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menatap lekat kearah Jongin. "Aku belum siap untuk memaafkanmu. Kau tau seberapa sakit hati yang harus ku bawa selama ini. Terlalu banyak Jongin."

"Aku tahu. Untuk itu beri aku kesempatan. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.. Maafkan aku.."

"Andai maaf bisa mengembalikan segalanya Jongin maka aku tidak akan ragu memberikanmu maaf, tapi sayang tidak bisa." Kyungsoo tersenyim kecut.

Sedang Jongin disebelahnya sudah terlihat begitu frustasi. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo kembali.

"Kyungsoo apa kau tidak ingat Haechan? Jika kau memang tidak bisa memaafkan ku maka lakukan itu demi Haechan. Putra kita. Ia membutuhkan orangtuanya Kyungsoo. Ia membutuhkan kita untuk bersama membesarkannya."

"Itu yang inginku bicarakan kepadamu Jongin. Aku sudah berpikir dan kurasa ini adalah jalan terbaik."

Jongin menggeleng. Sekali lagi memohon kepada Kyungsoo untuk menyetujui usulannya.

"Kyungsoo ku mohon..."

"Tidak Jongin." dan Kyungsoo terlalu keras kepala untuk diluluhkan.

"Ayo besarkan Haechan bersama namun mari jalani kehidupan masing-masing. Hidupmu hidupmu. Hidupku hidupku. Dan maaf aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Dan hati Jongin jatuh berkeping-keping dengan pembicaraan singkat itu.

Impiannya. Masa depannya. Semua hancur bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang menghancurkan hatinya.

 _Kini semua seimbang. Bagaimana dulu Jongin yang menghianati kini ia yamg dihianati. Bagaimana dulu ia yang bermemainkan kini ia yang dipermainkan. Dan bagaimana dulu ia yang menghancurkan kini berganti ia yang dihancurkan. Dunia begitu adil lantaran karma selalu berjalan sejalan dengan bagaimana hidup itu berjalan._

* * *

 **THE END**

 **(** _ **for**_ **SEASON 1)**

 _see you on season 2_

* * *

Note :

Terimakasih untuk perhatian kalian semua. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Sampai jumpa nanti di Season 2 : 'After The Party'

Ps : untuk season 2 akan dilanjutkan di watpad. Jika kalian masih ingin membaca bisa main ke akun beby vee (wp : Veebeby_)


End file.
